Una Aventura en el Paraíso
by Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa
Summary: El magnate Sasuke Uchiha había aprendido por las malas a no confiar en las mujeres.La única que le importaba era su hermana pequeña,que estaba a punto de casarse.Y por eso permitió a regañadientes que Sakura Haruno,la diseñadora del vestido,se instalase en su isla privada a confeccionarlo,¡para poder vigilarla!..Pero la inocente Sakura resultó ser una inesperada tentación para él..
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**como lo prometido es deuda aqui les traigo la historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mi**

**y que la disfruten al máximo xD**

**sip, es otra adaptación...la verdad es que tengo un one-shot escrito por mi,**

** pero esta reservado para una fecha especial y todavia falta mucho para eso :3**

**sobre está historia: les ruego que tengan paciencia con la contii, perdonen los errores si los hay**

**y no tengan en cuenta el espeacio geográfico x3**

**ahh y onegaii D': recibos donaciones de likes a mi pagina de Fb Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa**

**con cada like contribuyes a motivar a la autora para la contii xD**

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto y la historia pertenece a Chantelle Shaw**_

**sin más...feliz lectura c:**

**.**

* * *

**.**

UNA AVENTURA EN EL PARAISO

.

Capítulo 1

.

.

Sakura Haruno sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso y leyó el mensaje de texto que había recibido de Hinata Uchiha, que le explicaba cómo llegar a la isla japonesa propiedad de su hermano Sasuke .Como voy a casarme en Hokkaidō, sería estupendo que pudieses venir a la isla a trabajar en el diseño de mi vestido, para que pudieses hacerte a la idea del entorno. Puedes tomar el ferry en el puerto de Lavrion en Tokio hasta la isla de Kea. Dime aqué hora tienes planeado llegar y me aseguraré de que te esté esperando un barco para traerte a Hokkaidō .Hacía diez minutos que había llegado el ferry y ya estaban desembarcando los últimos pasajeros. En el muelle había varias barcas de pesca, que se balanceaban suavemente sobre el mar color cobalto que reflejaba el cielo azul. El pequeño puerto de Korissia era un lugar pintoresco. Ante él se alineaban las casas blancas y cuadradas, con tejados color terracota, y detrás de estas se levantaban las montañas, bañadas con los alegres colores de las flores silvestres.

Sakura apreció la belleza de aquel lugar, aunque, después del vuelo de cuatro horas a Tokio y otra hora más en ferry, estaba deseando llegar a su destino. Tal vez alguna de aquellas barcas de pesca estuviese allí para recogerla. Se hizo sombra con la mano y vio a un grupo de pescadores charlando, ajenos a ella. Los demás pasajeros del ferry se fueron hacia la ciudad. Sakura suspiró, tomó sus maletas y echó a andar hacia los pescadores. El cálido sol de mayo era una delicia, en comparación con el frío que había dejado atrás en Londres. Hizo una mueca al recordar la reacción de su hermano Gaara cuando le había contado que iba a pasar una semana en Japón , mientras él se quedaba en la vieja casa flotante que tenían en el Támesis.

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

–Al menos, piensa en mí mientras estés codeándote con algún multimillonario japonés en ese paraíso –había bromeado–. Mientras tú te pones crema solar, yo estaré poniéndole parches al barco, otra vez, antes de irme a Gales a una sesión de fotos.

–Voy a trabajar, no a tomar el sol –le había respondido ella–. Y no creo que tenga la oportunidad de estar con Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata me dijo que su hermano pasa mucho tiempo en las oficinas centrales de la empresa, en Tokio, o visitando proyectos por todo el mundo. Hasta decidieron la fecha de la boda de acuerdo con la agenda de Sasuke. Al parecer, solo tenía libre la última semana de junio.

**.**

**End Flash Back**

**.**

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras seguía andando por el muelle. Hinata le había mencionado en múltiples ocasiones a su hermano, y era evidente que lo adoraba, pero ella tenía la impresión de que Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya, y que Hinata se sentía intimidada por él. Incluso el hecho de que ella tuviese que diseñar y hacer el vestido de novia de Hinata, así como los de sus dos testigos, en cinco semanas en vez de en los seis meses que solía necesitar era, en parte, culpa de Sasuke. Aunque él no tenía la culpa de que el primer diseñador al que había acudido su hermana la hubiese dejado tirada. Hinata no le había dado detalles al respecto, pero la insistencia de Sasuke de que la boda siguiese celebrándose a finales de junio debía de haberla presionado mucho. De hecho, había estado a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando había ido a verla al estudio, y se había sentido muy aliviada cuando Sakura le había asegurado que podría tener el vestido a tiempo.

Frunció el ceño todavía más al recordar cómo lehabía temblado la voz al pedirle que fuese a Hokkaidō aempezar el diseño. Sakura todavía no conocía a Sasuke Uchiha, pero ya le caía dijo que no era justo que su relación con Orochimaru Miyazawa , el hombre dominante que había creído queera su padre, influyese en su manera de ver a otros hombres. Seguro que el hermano de Hinata era encantador. Al menos, así se lo parecía a muchas mujeres, a juzgar por lo que decían de él en la prensa del corazón.

Una lancha motora que surcaba el mar captó su atención. La vio aminorar la marcha y acercarse al muelle. Era un barco que llamaba la atención, pero lo que hizo que a Sakura se le acelerase el corazón no fue la lancha, sino el hombre que la conducía. Cuando Hinata le había dicho que alguien iría a recogerla para llevarla a Hokkaidō, a Sakura ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiese tratarse de Sasuke Uchiha en persona. Las fotografías que había vistode él en periódicos y revistas no le hacían justicia. Tenía el mismo pelo moreno y grueso, el mismo rostro cincelado, los mismos labios sensuales, pero una fotografía no podía captar su aura de poder, el magnetismo que irradiaba, que hacía imposible apartar la vista de él.

–¿Es Sakura Haruno? –le preguntó con voz profunda y grave.

Ella sintió calor.

–Sí –balbució con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad mientras él amarraba la motora al muelle.

–Soy Sasuke Uchiha –se presentó él, acercándose con paso seguro.

Era muy alto, tenía las piernas largas, enfundadas en unos vaqueros desgastados. La camiseta negra marcaba un abdomen fuerte y musculoso y el cuello en V revelaba un torso blancuzco y cubierto de poco de bello. ¡Era impresionante! Sakura tragó saliva. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así delante de un hombre. Tenía el corazón acelerado y le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Quería hablar, hacer algún comentario banal acerca del tiempo para romper la tensión, pero tenía la boca seca y, al parecer, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Deseó que él no llevase gafas de sol. Tal vez, si pudiese verle los ojos, le impondría menos respeto.

La profesionalidad llegó por fin al rescate y Sakura le tendió la mano.

–Encantada de conocerlo, señor Uchiha – murmuró–. Hinata me habló de usted cuando estuvo en mi estudio de Londres.

Sakura tuvo la sensación de que él dudaba un instante antes de darle la mano. Lo hizo con firmeza, y ella volvió a ser consciente de su poder y de su fuerza. Luego le soltó la mano, pero en vez de apartarse, la agarró del brazo.

–Es un placer, señorita Haruno –respondió él con cierta impaciencia–. Necesito hablar con usted. ¿Le importa si buscamos algún sitio donde podamos sentarnos?

Sin esperar su respuesta, tomó la mayor de sus maletas, se la metió debajo del brazo y echó a andar por la carretera, hacia un bar que tenía terraza. Sakura intentó seguir su paso a pesar de los tacones. Cuando llegaron a la terraza, Sasuke le ofreció una silla y luego se sentó enfrente de ella, pero Sakura había ido a Japón a trabajar, no a disfrutar del sol, y estaba deseando empezar.

–Señor Uchiha…

–¿Qué desean? –preguntó un camarero.

Sasuke le habló en japonés y la única palabra que entendió Sakura fue **«wain»**, que sabía que era **«vino»**.

–Yo quiero un zumo, por favor –dijo enseguida.

El camarero miró a Sasuke, casi como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para llevarle el zumo a Sakura . Esta se miró el reloj y vio que hacía ocho horas que había salido de casa. Tenía calor, estaba cansada y no estaba de humor para complacer a un hombre con un ego descomunal.

–Señor Uchiha, la verdad es que no quiero tomar nada –le dijo en tono seco–. Me gustaría ir directamente a Hokkaidō. Su hermana me ha encargado el diseño de su vestido de novia y, dado que solo tengo un mes de plazo, necesito ponerme a trabajar de inmediato.

–Sí… –dijo él, quitándose las gafas de sol y mirando a Sakura con frialdad–. De eso es de lo que quiero hablarle.

Tenía los ojos de color negro, la mirada dura e intransigente. Sakura se sintió decepcionada al darse cuenta de que no había calor en ella. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que la atracción que sentía por él podía ser recíproca? Y todavía era más ridículo que hubiese deseado que lo fuera. Intentó apartar aquella idea de su mente y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, consciente de la rapidez con la que le latía el corazón al estudiar sus cejas oscuras, su nariz prominente y sus generosos labios. La barba de dos días hacía que fuese todavía más atractivo.

Sakura se preguntó cómo serían sus besos. Y le sorprendió podérselos imaginar con tanta claridad. Sasuke frunció el ceño y la miró de manera especulativa. ¿Le habría leído el pensamiento? Avergonzada, Sakura se ruborizó. Todo en él rebosaba arrogancia. Sin duda, estaba acostumbrado a tener aquel efecto en las mujeres. **«Tierra, trágame»**, pensó ella.

La vida estaba resultando ser sorprendentemente difícil. Sasuke frunció el ceño, irritado, al observar a la mujer que tenía delante y ver cómo se ruborizada. Tenía que haberle resultado sencillo informar a Sakura Haruno de que había habido un cambio de planes y ya no requerían sus servicios. Después, le habría firmado un cheque para compensarla por los gastos del viaje y la habría mandado de vuelta a Tokio. En su lugar, se quedó hipnotizado con sus ojos hades, bordeados por unas largas pestañas de color oscuro y de una vulnerabilidad inquietante. No había esperado que fuese tan guapa. Y lo que todavía le sorprendía más era cómo había reaccionado al verla. Se pasaba la vida rodeado de mujeres bellas. Salía con modelos y glamurosas mujeres de la alta sociedad, y las prefería altas, esbeltas y sofisticadas. Sakura era menuda, como una muñeca, pero desde que la había visto en el muelle, no había logrado apartar los ojos de su exquisito rostro.

Sus rasgos eran perfectos: los ojos hades y brillantes, la nariz pequeña, los pómulos marcados y unos suaves labios rosados muy tentadores. Llevaba el pelo escondido debajo del sombrero de ala ancha, pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía la tez clara, debía de tenerlo claro. El sombrero color crema con el ribete negro era el complemento perfecto para el traje de chaqueta y falda que llevaba puesto. Unos tacones negros y un bolso del mismo color completaban el conjunto. Sasuke se preguntó si iría vestida con una de sus creaciones. Si era así, tal vez no mereciese la pena preocuparse por el vestido de novia de Hinata. Apartó aquella idea de su mente, Sakura Haruno era una desconocida. La noche anterior, después de que su hermana le hubiese anunciado que había escogido a otra diseñadora para su vestido de novia, Sasuke había hecho una búsqueda en Internet y se había enterado de que la empresa de esta, Wedding Sakura, casi no había obtenido beneficios el año anterior y contaba con escaso capital.

Sasuke sabía que, en parte, era responsable de que su hermana no tuviese vestido a cinco semanas de la boda. Tenía que haberse informado y haber sabido que Tenten Ama, la diseñadora japonesa a la que le había encargado el vestido, estaba al borde de la quiebra, pero había estado de viaje cuando su hermana había ido a ver a Tenten y le había pagado el importe completo del vestido por adelantado. ¿Era culpa suya que su hermana fuese tan ingenua, tan idealista? En cualquier caso, Hinata lo era todo para él. Había hecho el papel de padre con ella durante casi toda su vida y tal vez la protegiese en exceso. Con la inminente boda, había decidido hacerse cargo de la situación y le había pedido a su amiga e internacionalmente conocida diseñadora de moda, Ino Yamanaka, que le hiciese el vestido de novia, sin saber, hasta la noche anterior, que su hermana ya

se había puesto en contacto con otra diseñadora. Tal vez fuese injusto sospechar de la señorita Haruno solo porque Tenten Ama les hubiese salido rana, pero él, al contrario que su hermana, nunca confiaba en nadie. Era una lección que había aprendido por las malas, y que le había sido de gran utilidad tanto en su vida privada como en los negocios. Tal vez se pudiese confiar en aquella diseñadora inglesa, pero quedaba muy poco tiempo para la boda y no podía arriesgarse.

Se inclinó hacia delante y estudió los delicados rasgos de Sakura. Era muy atractiva, pero él solo debía pensar en su hermana. Aquella inesperada atracción era intrascendente y estaba seguro de que se olvidaría de ella un par de minutos después de que hubiese vuelto a subirse al ferry. No obstante, era una pena. En otras circunstancias no habría perdido ni un momento en intentar seducirla…

Sakura deseó que Sasuke Uchiha dejase de mirarla así. Cada vez se sentía más acalorada y, en cuanto les hubieron llevado las bebidas, se tomó su zumo de un trago.

–Veo que al final sí que tenía sed –comentó él en tono seco.

Ella se ruborizó.

–Llevo todo el día viajando –comentó.

–Se lo agradezco… Y sé que lo último que quiere oír ahora es que el viaje era innecesario, pero me temo que debo informarle de que mi hermana ha escogido a otra diseñadora para que le haga el vestido de novia y ya no requiere sus servicios.

Durante unos segundos, Sakura lo miró fijamente, en silencio.

–Pero…

–Espero que esto sea suficiente para compensar el dinero y el tiempo gastados –continuó Sasuke, abriendo la cartera y tendiéndole un trozo de papel.

Aturdida, Sakura tomó el cheque. La cifra escrita en tinta negra cubría los gastos del viaje cien veces, pero no pudo aliviar su decepción.

–No lo entiendo –admitió despacio–. Ayer mismo recibí un mensaje de texto de Hinata en el que me decía lo emocionada que estaba porque yo fuese a diseñarle el vestido, y que estaba deseando que llegase. ¿Me está diciendo que ha cambiado de opinión?

Vio dudar a Sasuke, pero su respuesta fue:

–Me temo que sí.

Sakura no supo qué decir. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Miró fijamente el cheque y notó que se le nublaban los ojos. No podía llorar, pero iba a hacerlo. La boda de Hinata era el mayor acontecimiento social del año. Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón y mucha gente importante iba a asistir a la boda de su única hermana.

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

–En realidad, no conozco ni a la mitad de los invitados –le había confesado Hinata a Sakura–. Si te soy sincera, habría preferido algo más íntimo, pero sé que Sasuke está decidido a convertir mi boda en el día más memorable de mi vida, así que no puedo quejarme.

Aquel encargo habría dado mucha publicidad a Wedding Sakura, le habría granjeado otros pedidos y la habría ayudado a devolver el préstamo al banco. Pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba decepcionada porque había perdido una oportunidad de negocio, sino porque Hinata le había caído bien desde el principio y pensaba que la sensación había sido mutua. Por eso no entendía que hubiese cambiado de opinión. No tenía sentido.

Frunció el ceño al recordar algo que Hinata le había dicho cuando había estado en su estudio:

–Sasuke quiere que sea Ino Yamanaka quien me haga el vestido.

**.**

**End Flash Back**

**.**

Sakura conocía a Ino Yamanaka y sabía que era una de las diseñadoras favoritas de las actrices de Hollywood.

Miró con desconfianza al arrogante hombre que tenía sentado delante y se preguntó si Sasuke se habría salido con la suya. ¿Habría presionado a su hermana para que se decidiese por la diseñadora que le gustaba a él?

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo, y era preguntándoselo a Hinata. Así que Sakura sacó el bolso y tomó su teléfono. Se dio cuenta de que, al otro lado de la mesa, Sasuke

ya no parecía tan relajado y que la observaba atentamente.

– ¿Tiene que hacer una llamada ahora? –inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

–Tenía un acuerdo con su hermana –le informó ella–. Solo me gustaría comprobar que Hinata está decidida a encargar su vestido de novia a otro diseñador. Eso, si es que ha sido ella la que ha tomado la decisión.

.

* * *

.

**nyaa espero que les haya gustado el cap y si quieren contii comenten :D**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**aqui el segundo cap, les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews**

**y la aceptación que le han dado a mi humilde historia :3**

**y...si no fuera mucho pedir onegaiii denle like a mi pagina de Facebook: Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa**

**(realmente necesito amigos D':), perdonen los errores si los hay **

**y disfruten de esta excitante historia cx**

**.**

* * *

**.**

UNA AVENTURA EN EL PARAÍSO

.

Capítulo: 2

.

.

-No es necesario implicar a mi hermana en esto. Sakura dio un grito ahogado cuando Sasuke se inclinó por encima de la mesa y le quitó el teléfono de la mano. Intentó sujetarlo, pero no pudo.

–¿Cómo se atreve? Devuélvamelo. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que no es necesario implicar a su hermana? Al fin y al cabo, se trata de su boda, ¿o es que se le ha olvidado?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos ante aquel tono de voz. Muchos años atrás había sido un inmigrante pobre, que había vivido en una de las peores zonas de Nueva York, pero en esos momentos era un multimillonario y estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo lo tratase con cierta deferencia.

–Sé lo que es mejor para mi hermana. Y, con el debido respeto, señorita Haruno, estoy casi seguro de que no es usted.

Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida por aquella arrogante afirmación. No obstante, había pasado muchos años con un hombre parecido, al que tenía la suerte de no tener que seguir llamando **«padre»,** y se negaba a dejarse intimidar por ningún otro.

–Hinata no ha cambiado de opinión, ¿verdad? –lo retó–. Usted ha decidido que Ino Yamanaka le haga el vestido. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ha visto alguno de mis vestidos? ¿Por qué está tan seguro de que no puedo hacerle a Hinata el vestido de novia perfecto?

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, pero tuvo que reconocer que, en cierto modo, aquella mujer tenía razón.

–No, no he visto nada de su trabajo –admitió.

A pesar de su enfado, Sakura no pudo evitar posar la mirada en sus anchos hombros. Debía de hacer mucho deporte. Tenía la piel pálida y los antebrazos cubiertos por un fino bello. ¿Cómo serían sus abrazos? De repente, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le estaba hablando otra vez y tuvo que obligarse a dejar de pensar en su sensual cuerpo.

–Pero tiene razón, preferiría que fuese Ino quien le diseñase el vestido a Hinata. Es mi amiga, además de ser una diseñadora aclamada internacionalmente. De usted no he oído hablar –le dijo sin más–. Solo sé que Wedding Sakura existe desde hace tres años. Si le soy sincero, no sé si tiene la experiencia necesaria para diseñar el vestido de novia de mi hermana en el plazo de tiempo del que disponemos. Ino lleva en el negocio veinte años, y sé que puedo confiar en ella.

–Puedo hacerlo, si me da la oportunidad –replicó ella, inclinándose hacia delante, con los ojos clavados en Sasuke –. Estoy preparada para trabajar noche y día en el vestido con el que Hinata sueña. Ella me escogió a mí. Supongo que eso tendrá que contar algo, ¿no? Es una mujer adulta que debe tener libertad para tomar sus propias decisiones. ¿Qué derecho tiene usted a organizar toda su vida?

–A mi hermana ya la ha defraudado la primera diseñadora que escogió. He sido yo quien ha pasado días consolándola, así que creo que tengo derecho a asegurarme de que no se repita –replicó Sasuke–. Imagino que usted tendría la esperanza de que este encargo aumentase su negocio, pero le he pagado una cantidad importante para recompensarla por el tiempo perdido hoy.

Sakura bajó la vista al papel que tenía entre las manos.

–¿Así que este cheque es, en realidad, un soborno? – preguntó consternada, entendiendo por fin el motivo de aquella generosa cantidad–. Espera que acepte el dinero y me vuelva a Inglaterra. Así, Hinata no tendrá elección y tendrá que acceder a que Ino Yamanaka le haga el vestido y usted se habrá salido con la suya. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es? ¿Un fanático del control?

Sasuke golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que Sakura se sobresaltó.

–Me niego a disculparme por querer proteger a mi hermana –rugió–. Confió en Tenten Ama, pero esta se marchó con su dinero. Solo faltan cinco semanas para la boda y no pienso arriesgarme a que vuelvan a engañar a Hinata.

–Es cierto que Wedding Sakura no está funcionando tan bien como esperaba cuando empecé –admitió ella con toda sinceridad–, pero ahora mismo hay muchos negocios con dificultades debido a la recesión económica.

Era evidente que Sasuke quería proteger a su hermana, pero a Sakura le parecía que, como Orochimaru Miyazawa, también tenía la necesidad de que las cosas se hiciesen siempre a su manera. No merecía la pena intentar convencerlo de que la escuchase, pero tenía que hacerlo.

–No puedo negar que una boda así ayudaría mucho a mi negocio, pero no es por eso por lo que quiero hacer el vestido de Hinata –empezó–. Me gusta lo que hago. Los vestidos de novia no son solo un trabajo, son mi pasión, y aunque la boda de Hinata fuese íntima y no despertase ningún interés en los medios de comunicación, me haría la misma ilusión que me hubiese escogido a mí como diseñadora.

Rompió el cheque por la mitad y se lo tendió por encima de la mesa.

–No me interesa su dinero. Quiero diseñar el vestido de Hinata porque me cae bien. Conectamos de inmediato cuando vino al estudio y estoy deseando enseñarle mis ideas. -Lo miró fijamente a los ojos con la determinación de convencerlo. –Deme una oportunidad, señor Uchiha, le prometo que no defraudaré a su hermana.

Sasuke se fijó en que tenía unos ojos hades preciosos No podía apartar la vista de su rostro. Estaba tan fascinado con su manera de expresarse, con cómo movía las manos al hablar… Le recordaba a una bella y frágil mariposa, y estaba seguro de que, si intentaba atraparla, se le escaparía. ¿Por qué estaba disfrutando con semejante tontería? Se sentía cautivado por Sakura Haruno. Se la imaginó tumbada en su cama, desnuda, con las mejillas sonrojadas y aquellos increíbles ojos hades oscurecidos por el deseo. Tenía la piel suave como la porcelana y sus labios rosados eran una tentación difícil de resistir. Había tensión sexual entre ambos y las voces de los demás clientes del bar se fueron apagando a su alrededor.

–¿Está casada, señorita Haruno? –le preguntó, acercándose más.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante, tomó aire.

–No… no. No estoy casada –balbució–. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

–Me preguntaba si su pasión… –dijo él, bajando la vista a sus labios un instante– por el diseño de trajes de novia se debía a su propia experiencia como novia.

Sakura negó con firmeza.

–Lo que me apasiona es el arte y la creatividad. Me inspiro en la historia. En estos momentos estoy especialmente influenciada por la suntuosa extravagancia del palacio de Versalles en la época de Luis XIV, una de las más extraordinarias muestras del arte francés del siglo XVIII. Lo he visitado en varias ocasiones y he sacado ideas que he incorporado a mis diseños. Aspiro a transformar las imágenes de mi cabeza y realizar vestidos increíblemente bellos, pero que una pueda ponerse. Pienso que una novia necesita estar cómoda en su gran día y segura de que el vestido también va a ser práctico…

Se interrumpió y sonrió al darse cuenta de que había hablado sin parar.

–Ya ve –añadió, incómoda–. Me temo que tiendo a dejarme llevar por la pasión.

En el silencio que siguió, Sakura fue consciente de la tensión que había entre ambos. Sasuke pensó que la pasión de Sakura por el diseño era indiscutible, y que a él le era imposible apartar la vista de su rostro. ¿Y si lo mejor era confiar en Hinata?

–¿Cómo la conoció mi hermana? –preguntó con brusquedad.

–Vio algunos de mis vestidos en la revista de moda Style Icon.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

–Debe de ser más conocida de lo que pensaba, para llamar la atención de esa revista.

–Bueno, en realidad, fue en parte cuestión de suerte –le explicó Sakura con sinceridad–. Mi hermano estaba trabajando en un reportaje fotográfico para la revista. No sé si habrá oído hablar de él, es Gaara Miyazawa. Últimamente se está haciendo muy conocido como fotógrafo de moda. Cuando uno de los diseñadores no se presentó, Gaara convenció al director de la revista de que utilizase algunos de los vestidos de mi colección.

Muy a su pesar, Sasuke se sintió cada vez más intrigado por aquella mujer.

–¿Por qué utilizan su hermano y usted apellidos diferentes?

Sakura dudó. Aunque la verdad no tenía por qué avergonzarla. El hecho de ser hija ilegítima no era culpa suya.

–Porque somos de padres distintos.

Aquella era una de las cosas que la habían entristecido al enterarse de que Orochimaru no era su padre biológico, aunque Gaara había insistido en que no importaba.

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

–Sigues siendo mi hermana, aunque en realidad seamos hermanastros –le había dicho cariñosamente–. Y, míralo por el lado bueno, al menos no tienes nada que ver con el hombre más desagradable del mundo. Yo tendré que seguir viviendo sabiendo que, cuando mamá decidió seguir casada con mi padre, tú perdiste la oportunidad de conocer al tuyo.

Y ya nunca lo haría, puesto que su madre se había llevado aquel secreto a la tumba. No obstante, no podía enfadarse con su madre. Ayame se había visto obligada a tomar una decisión muy dura, ya que Orochimaru la había amenazado con llevarse a Gaara si rompía su matrimonio. Y ella había antepuesto el amor que sentía por su hijo a su felicidad personal. No obstante, eso había hecho que Sakura sufriese mucho de niña, al no entender por qué el hombre que creía que era su padre, parecía despreciarla.

**.**

**End Flash Back**

**.**

Y todo porque su madre se había casado con el hombre equivocado. Ella jamás cometería el mismo error. Le encantaba diseñar vestidos de novia, pero la idea de abandonar su independencia por un hombre no le gustaba lo más mínimo. **«En especial, por un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha»**, pensó. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Se terminó el zumo que le quedaba, dejó el vaso en la mesa y tomó su bolso.

–De acuerdo, señor Uchiha. Usted gana. Tomaré el siguiente ferry de vuelta a Tokio y, con un poco de suerte, allí podré tomar un vuelo de vuelta a Londres esta misma noche –le dijo–. ¿Le importa si inventamos una excusa para Hinata? ¿Le puede decir que me ha surgido una emergencia familiar o algo así? No quiero que piense que le he fallado sin más.

Sasuke no respondió inmediatamente, y en el silencio que siguió, no dio ninguna pista a Sakura acerca del recorrido de sus pensamientos.

–¿Le importa lo que piense Hinata? –preguntó por fin.

–Por supuesto –contestó esta–. Su hermana es una persona encantadora y odiaría que pensase que la he dejado tirada, como la primera diseñadora. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero me parece que se equivoca al interferir así en su vida, aunque lo haga con la mejor intención. La frontera entre querer protegerla y controlarla es muy delgada, y verá como, al final, Hinata se enfadará si no le permite que tome sus propias decisiones.

–Tiene razón, mi relación con mi hermana no es asunto suyo –rugió él, molesto. No quería controlar a Hinata, aquello era ridículo. Solo quería que todo saliese lo mejor posible y cuidar de ella. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho su padre en el lecho de muerte: que tenía que ser un hombre y cuidar de su madre y de su hermana. Por aquel entonces, había tenido solo dieciséis años y se había sentido aterrado con aquella responsabilidad. Dos años más tarde, su madre había fallecido de un cáncer y también le había encargado que cuidase de Hinata.

¿Cómo se atrevía Sakura Haruno a criticarlo?, se preguntó furioso. No tenía ni idea de cómo se había sentido con dieciocho años, sabiendo que era responsable de su hermana de seis. La vida había sido dura y había pasado muchas noches en vela, asustado, pensando que no iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar. Era normal que protegiese a Hinata en exceso. Había aprendido lo peligroso que podía ser el mundo al presenciar el asesinato de su padre, pero no pudo evitar darle vueltas a la idea de que Hinata pudiese enfadarse con él por ese motivo. Recordó lo emocionada que había visto a su hermana al contarle que Sakura iba a ir a Hokkaidō a diseñar su vestido de novia. Juró en silencio. Tal vez Sakura tuviese razón al decir que Hinata debía tomar sus propias decisiones. Tal vez había llegado el momento de que él aprendiese a dar un paso atrás y aceptase que su hermana ya no era una niña. Además, ¿qué podía salir mal? Sakura estaría en Hokkaidō, bajo su atenta mirada. Le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a trabajar día y noche para terminar el vestido de Hinata, y él se aseguraría de que cumpliese su promesa.

Una vez más, bajó la mirada a su boca y notó cómo su cuerpo se tensaba de deseo. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por ella y, además, sabía que esta era mutua.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa y le tendió la mano.

–Devuélvame mi teléfono, por favor –le pidió airadamente–. Necesito llamar al aeropuerto para ver si puedo cambiar el vuelo de vuelta.

Él se puso las gafas de sol y se levantó antes de devolvérselo. Sus dedos solo le rozaron la palma de la mano un par de segundos, pero Sakura notó un cosquilleo por todo el brazo y apartó la mano tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de dejar caer el teléfono. Tenía calor por todo el cuerpo y no podía sentir más atracción. Se obligó a tranquilizarse.

Era tan alto, tan fuerte, tan masculino. Tal vez volver a casa fuese lo mejor, ya que parecía que era incapaz de controlar la respuesta de su cuerpo ante Sasuke. Tenía los pezones tan duros que estaba segura de que se le marcaban a través de la fina chaqueta. Con el rostro colorado, cruzó los brazos y empezó a buscar el número del aeropuerto en la memoria del teléfono.

–Deje de perder el tiempo y venga conmigo ahora si quiere que la lleve a Hokkaidō.

Ella levantó la cabeza y vio que Sasuke ya tenía en la mano la mayor de sus maletas y estaba tomando la otra.

–Espere… –dijo, echando a correr detrás de él, que ya había salido de la terraza–. No lo entiendo.-Por fin llegó a su lado. –¿Quiere decir que puedo hacer el vestido de Hinata? –le preguntó, confundida–. ¿No le preocupa que deje tirada a su hermana, como la tal Tenten, y se quede sin vestido de novia?

–No, no me preocupa nada de eso.

Habían llegado al muelle y Sasuke dejó las maletas en la motora antes de girarse hacia ella.

–Tengo plena confianza en que diseñará el vestido de novia con el que mi hermana sueña y la hará muy feliz. Porque, si no… –le advirtió, dedicándole una dura sonrisa– tendrá que responder ante mí.

Sakura estuvo a punto de perder los nervios en ese momento. Sasuke Uchiha no era solo ofensivo y arrogante, también era un matón al que le gustaba mangonear a la gente, pero a ella ya la había tratado así Orochimaru Miyazawa durante toda su niñez y no iba a volver a permitirlo.

–¿Me está amenazando, señor Uchiha? –inquirió, poniéndose en jarras y deseando fervientemente ser más alta y no tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Solo le estoy haciendo una advertencia –le dijo él en tono suave–. Decepcióneme y, sobre todo, decepcione a Hinata y le prometo que no volverá a conseguir ningún tipo de apoyo económico para Wedding Sakura.

Ella supo que hablaba en serio y que, con su riqueza y su poder, podría acabar con su pequeña empresa con la misma facilidad con la que aplastaba una hormiga con el zapato.

–¿Qué? ¿Viene? No tengo todo el día.

Sakura deseó decirle algo muy feo, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba aquel trabajo para devolverle el préstamo al banco. Con los tacones y la falda de tubo, no podía subir al barco sin su ayuda. A regañadientes, se inclinó hacia delante para tomar su mano y dio un grito cuando Sasuke, sin paciencia, la agarró por la cintura y la levantó del suelo. Sakura notó humedad entre los muslos al estar pegada a su musculoso torso y a sus fuertes muslos. Y tuvo que respirar hondo cuando la dejó en el barco.

–Gracias –le dijo con frialdad–, habría podido hacerlo sola, señor Uchiha…

–Tonterías –la interrumpió él–. Eso es imposible con esos ridículos zapatos. Y será mejor que empieces a llamarme Sasuke. Mi hermana estaba emocionada con la idea de tenerte en Hokkaidō, y querrá ver que nos llevamos bien… Sakura.

Ella se estremeció al oír cómo decía su nombre y su sonrisa le cortó la respiración e hizo que le temblasen las rodillas.

–Agarra bien el sombrero antes de que se lo lleve el viento –le advirtió Sasuke, quitándoselo de la cabeza y dejando al descubierto una cascada de pelo rosa que le llegaba casi a la cintura. La brisa le puso un par de mechones en la cara y él no pudo contenerse, levantó la mano y se los apartó de la mejilla. El tiempo se detuvo. A Sakura dejó de latirle el corazón mientras se perdía en sus ojos oscuros, que ya no eran tan fríos y duros como el acero, sino que brillaban con un calor que delataba el deseo de Sasuke de tomarla entre sus brazos y devorarla con salvaje pasión...

¿Cómo podía sentirse atraída por él, si era todo lo que odiaba? Se dijo que era solo algo físico, una reacción química que no podía controlar, aunque tendría que ignorar la atracción que sentía por Sasuke si no quería pasarse la siguiente semana como una adolescente enamorada.

El motor del barco empezó a rugir y ella se agarró a su asiento mientras se alejaban del muelle e iban en dirección a Hokkaidō. De repente sintió pánico y tuvo la sensación de que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma cuando entrase en los dominios de Sasuke Uchiha...

.

* * *

.

**...¿que tal les pareció el cap? ¿quieren contii? pobrecilla Sakurita...¿que le deparará en las garras, sexys y orgásmicas de Sasukin? . De nuevo les agradezco sus reviews, los favoritos y las alertas a las personitas que ya se han enganchado con la historia:**

_**.**_

_**Alice Uchiha 26**_

_**Loso**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**sasusaku fr**_

_**aRiElLa95**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**cherry627**_

_**.**_

**muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz, espero disfruten el cap ;D**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada...**

**pero ocurrió algo que me impidió hacerlo.**

**En fin, muchisimas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, de verdad que le suben**

**el animo a cualquiera ;D y también por los likes a mi pagina de Facebook _Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa_ (onegai, si alguien quiere darle like adelante,**

**será muy bien recibido :D) quiero hacer una aclaración respecto a algunos comentarios que recibí**

**en El peso de las apariencias, la historia no va a tener epilogo...**

**lo que pasa es que soy despistada y olvide cambiarle el estado a completo,**

**pero ya está :D, así que muchas gracias por la observación, contribuye al desarrollo de la historia...**

**sin más espero que disfruten el cap y perdonen los errores si los hay**

**.**

* * *

.

UNA AVENTURA EN EL PARAÍSO

.

Capítulo: 3

.

.

-Esta parte de Hokkaidō está, en su mayoría, cubierta de bosques –le explicó Sasuke al acercarse a la isla. No había playa. Los acantilados rocosos formaban un puerto natural en el que habían construido un embarcadero de madera. El mar parecía de un azul turquesa brillante desde la distancia, pero al amarrar el barco, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el agua era tan cristalina que podían verse los peces nadando en el fondo. Fascinada por ellos, se inclinó hacia delante y metió la mano en el agua.

–Son preciosos –murmuró, apartándose la melena para que no se le mojase.

Sasuke contuvo el impulso de enterrar los dedos en ella y se concentró en amarrar bien el barco.

–Soy hijo de pescador, así que, para mí, son solo un par de platos de comida.

–Ah, yo no me los comería. Son demasiado bonitos – rio Sakura, olvidando el resentimiento y disfrutando del cielo azul, del mar y de los acantilados–. Es un paraíso – añadió.

Sasuke no podía apartar la vista de ella. Cualquier hombre habría podido perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos hades. ¡Y su sonrisa! Iluminaba aquel rostro de niña y transformaba sus facciones clásicas en algo muy bello, arrebatador. Resopló con impaciencia. Había sabido desde el principio que Sakura Haruno solo le causaría problemas. Tenía que haberla mandado de vuelta a Tokio. Hokkaidō era su refugio, un lugar tranquilo en el que podía relajarse y olvidarse de las tensiones del trabajo. Y en esos momentos no estaba nada relajado. Tomó la mano de Sakura para ayudarla a subir al muelle e inhaló su suave olor a flores. Se había excitado al ayudarla a subir al barco en Kea y, en esos momentos, viendo cómo se balanceaba su trasero al andar por el muelle, notó cómo crecía su erección.

–Kami –juró entre dientes. Lo que le faltaba era sentirse atraído por una bella pelirosa con cara de ángel y lengua afilada.

Del muelle salía un camino bastante empinado que desaparecía detrás de una roca. –Son solo cinco minutos andando hasta casa –le explicó Sasuke mientras tomaban ambas maletas–, pero es irregular en algunos lugares. ¿Crees que te las arreglarás? Tal vez sea mejor que te cambies esos zapatos por otros más sensatos.

¡Sensatos! Sakura odiaba aquella palabra. Le recordó a las innumerables discusiones que había tenido con Orochimaru de adolescente acerca de los zapatos, la ropa, el maquillaje.** «No permitiré que ninguna hija mía vaya por ahí como una fulana»**, había sido su frase favorita, con el rostro amoratado por la ira. Le había prohibido los tacones, las minifaldas y los vaqueros ajustados, todas las cosas modernas que llevaban sus amigas, tal vez porque Sakura le había recordado constantemente la infidelidad de su madre.

**«Y harás lo que diga porque yo soy el adulto y tú una niña,»** . Ella había sentido ganas de rebelarse siempre, y en esos momentos, la expresión de Sasuke le evocó la misma sensación.

–Siempre llevo tacones y puedo andar perfectamente con ellos –contestó en tono frío–. Seguro que estaré bien.

Y con la cabeza levantada se dio la media vuelta, pero el tacón se le clavó en el césped que había al borde del camino y tropezó. No cayó al suelo porque Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo y soltó las maletas para agarrarla a ella.

–Sí, ya veo que eres como una cabra montesa – comentó–. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. Con cuidado. Y ponte esto –le dijo, colocándole sin ningún cuidado el sombrero en la cabeza–. A esta hora de la tarde es cuando más calienta el sol y tienes la piel tan clara que se te va a poner roja como una langosta en un momento.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, tomó de nuevo las maletas y echó a andar delante de ella por el camino, sin girarse a comprobar si lo seguía. **«Arrogante, testarudo…»**. Sakura tomó aire y echó a andar detrás de él, con la vista clavada en el suelo para no tropezar. Por una parte, Sasuke la hacía sentir como una niña de cinco años, aunque la reacción de su cuerpo hacia él no era en absoluto infantil. Suspiró. Aquella inesperada atracción era otra complicación más a la hora de intentar tener terminado el vestido de Hinata en un plazo de tiempo tan corto. Solo esperaba que esta le hubiese dicho la verdad al comentar que su hermano pasaba mucho tiempo en Tokio, porque esperaba verlo lo menos posible...

El camino llegaba a lo alto del acantilado y Sakura se detuvo allí a admirar el paisaje. A un lado estaba la inmensidad del mar azul, salpicado de islas, la más cercana, Kea. Al otro, rocas grises, vegetación, altos cipreses y densos olivares, bajo los que se extendía una alfombra de amapolas rojas.

–¿Vive mucha gente en la isla? –le preguntó a Sasuke, que había aminorado el paso para que ella lo alcanzase–. Veo que hay un pueblo en el valle.

–Hace unos años vivía aquí una pequeña comunidad, sobre todo de pescadores. Mi padre nació en Hokkaidō, pero Kea tiene un puerto más grande y, poco a poco, todo el mundo se fue trasladando allí, dejando la isla deshabitada, hasta que yo la compré hace tres años.

–Entonces, ¿no vive nadie en esas casas?

–Sí, mi personal y sus familias. Muchas casas estaban en mal estado, pero tengo un equipo que las está reformando poco a poco. También hay una iglesia, que es donde va a casarse Hinata.

–Espero que sea grande –comentó Sakura–. Ya que Hinata me ha contado que vendrán cientos de invitados a la boda.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

–Sí, su prometido tiene mucha familia, a la que, en su mayoría, Hina no conoce. La iglesia es pequeña y la mayoría de los invitados se sentarán fuera para la ceremonia. La recepción tendrá lugar en la casa, donde hay mucho más espacio.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, preguntándose cómo de grande sería.

–¿La casa tiene espacio suficiente para que se alojen todos los invitados?

–¡Kami, no! –exclamó Sasuke horrorizado.

Y a Sakura la expresión de su rostro le resultó casi cómica e hizo que lo viese más humano.

–La mayor parte de los invitados se quedarán en Tokio o en Kea. He contratado una flota de helicópteros para traerlos a Hokkaidō, y algunas personas llegarán también en barco.

–Suena a pesadilla logística. ¿No habría sido más sencillo celebrar la boda en Tokio?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–Es probable, pero Hinata quería casarse aquí, y yo removería cielo y tierra para darle la boda que quiere.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, sorprendida por la repentina ronquera de su voz. Era evidente que Sasuke adoraba a su hermana. Su mirada emocionada le hizo preguntarse si no lo habría juzgado mal. Tal vez no fuese tan autoritario como le había parecido al principio. Al parecer, era muy importante para él que la boda de Hinata fuese perfecta.

Caminaron en silencio. El camino era más ancho y podían ir el uno al lado del otro. Las vistas desde lo alto del acantilado eran impresionantes y a Sakura no le sorprendió que Hinata quisiese casarse en un lugar tan bonito. No obstante, quien ocupaba en esos momentos sus pensamientos no era ella, sino su hermano.

–Me has dicho que tu padre nació en Hokkaidō, pero supongo que tú no, ¿verdad?

–No, la isla estaba abandonada desde mucho antes de que yo naciese. Nací y crecí en Kea. Hinata también, pero no se acuerda de su estancia allí porque nos mudamos a vivir a Estados Unidos cuando era muy pequeña.

–¿Por qué se marchó tu familia de Japón?

–Para ganarse la vida –respondió Sasuke apretando los labios–. Mi padre había perdido su barco en una tormenta y no podía comprar uno nuevo, pero sin barco tampoco podía pescar ni ganar dinero para alimentar a su familia. Un primo lejano tenía una tienda en Nueva York. Madara lo organizó todo para que mis padres llevasen la tienda y, cuando falleció, se la dejó en herencia.

–Debió de ser un gran cambio, ir de un pueblo pequeño a una gran ciudad. Yo viví en muchos lugares diferentes de niña porque mi padrastro era militar, y me habría costado todavía más adaptarme si hubiese tenido que irme a otro país –comentó, mirando hacia el mar color turquesa–. ¿No echabas de menos esto?

–Todos los días. Pero era joven y me adapté. Fue a mi padre a quien se le rompió el corazón al dejar Japón.

–Debió de gustarle mucho que comprases Hokkaidō, la isla en la que había nacido.

Sasuke dudó un momento. Luego, se encogió de hombros. Cualquiera que hiciese una búsqueda en Internet podría averiguarlo todo acerca de su familia.

–Mi padre falleció dieciocho meses después de que nos hubiésemos trasladado a los Estados Unidos, y mi madre, dos años más tarde.

Su voz estaban tan exenta de emoción que Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Le entristeció saber que el padre de Sasuke jamás había regresado a casa y no había vuelto a ver aquel precioso lugar.

–Lo siento. No lo sabía… –se interrumpió de repente.

No tenía por qué conocer la tragedia que había roto a la familia de Sasuke. Hacía menos de una hora que lo conocía, eran dos extraños, ¿por qué estaba sufriendo por él? ¿Y por qué estaba tan segura de que él le estaba ocultando su dolor detrás de aquellos ojos oscuros? Tal vez porque Sakura también había aprendido a esconder el suyo después de la muerte de su madre.

–Hinata no debía de ser muy mayor cuando sus padres fallecieron. ¿Quién la cuidó?

Sasuke echó a andar de nuevo y Sakura lo siguió.

–Yo. No había nadie más. Casi no se acuerda de nuestro padre y yo he intentado ser una figura paterna para ella, pero ha echado de menos tener una madre. Todavía lo echa de menos ahora, sobre todo, con los preparativos de la boda –admitió Sasuke suspirando–. Ya sabes cómo es eso, siempre hay un vínculo especial entre madres e hijas...

Había metido el dedo en la llaga. A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y, por un instante, no pudo hablar.

–Sí –murmuró por fin–. Ya sé.

Miró hacia el horizonte y la fina línea que separaba el cielo del mar se nubló cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Había tenido un vínculo muy especial con su madre, o eso había pensado, porque Ayame nunca le había contado la verdad acerca de su padre y no podía evitar sentirse traicionada.

–Sakura … ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sasuke se dio cuenta de repente de que la diseñadora se había quedado atrás y tenía la mirada perdida en el mar. Tenía medio rostro oculto debajo del sombrero, pero podía sentir su vulnerabilidad. Se preguntó a sí mismo qué le estaba pasando y se miró el reloj. Se le había hecho tarde para hacer una llamada importante y tenía que empezar a centrarse en sus negocios, como siempre, y no permitir que Sakura lo distrajera.

–Solo estaba admirando las vistas –respondió esta parpadeando con fuerza e intentando apartar aquello de su mente.

Continuaron andando por el camino unos metros más y luego giraron y vieron unos escalones tallados en el acantilado. Hacia un lado llevaban a una playa de arena blanca y, hacia el otro, a unas puertas de hierro forjado instaladas en un muro de piedra. Sasuke apretó un botón para que se abriesen e hizo entrar a Sakura.

–Bienvenida a Villa Elena.

–Vaya… –dijo ella, olvidándose de los dolorosos recuerdos–. Es… espectacular.

La arquitectura de aquella casa blanca era ultramoderna, y tenía muchas ventanas que debían de tener vistas al mar.

Sasuke asintió.

–Es mi casa –comentó sin más.

Sakura no podía tener ni idea de lo que aquello significaba para él. Durante los muchos años que había vivido en un lúgubre piso de un barrio difícil de Nueva York, se había aferrado a sus recuerdos y había soñado con tener algún día una casa con vistas a las aguas color zafiro del mar Egeo. Gracias a su inteligencia, determinación y a años de duro trabajo, había levantado una empresa y había hecho realidad su sueño. Hokkaidō era su refugio, el lugar en el que estaba su casa y la de Hinata.

Podía haber sido su hogar durante la niñez. Tenía que haberlo sido. La amargura inundó su corazón. Había comprado la isla cuando Karin le había dicho que estaba embarazada, y le había encargado a un arquitecto que diseñase una casa lujosa para la mujer a la que amaba y su futuro bebé. Pero Karin no había llegado a ir allí, y no había habido bebé, de eso se había encargado ella. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar semejante traición. Karin había sabido lo mucho que deseaba tener un hijo, pero no había permitido que nada se interpusiese en su ascenso a la fama. Hinata había sido la única persona que había confiado en él y le había pedido que dejase de anestesiar sus emociones con whisky. Sasuke jamás olvidaría cómo lo había cuidado su hermana pequeña. Hina había estado allí en sus peores días, cuando el dolor y la ira lo habían desgarrado por dentro, pero no tardaría en marcharse a la casa que le había comprado en Tokio, con Naruto. Exhaló con fuerza. Su hermana pequeña había crecido y había llegado el momento de dejarla marchar, pero no había imaginado que sería tan duro.

Miró un instante a Sakura.

–Vamos –la invitó–. Mi mayordomo nos servirá algo de beber en la terraza.

**«Cómo no»,** pensó ella mientras atravesaban el patio.** «Tiene mayordomo»**. Sasuke era multimillonario y seguro que tenía muchos sirvientes. Se dio cuenta de que había entrado a la finca por una puerta lateral. La casa estaba a su derecha, mientras que a la izquierda había un enorme jacuzzi circular y una piscina que parecía perderse en el acantilado que había detrás. Aquello era un paraíso.

Llegaron a la terraza, donde había un toldo blanco que se ondulaba suavemente con la brisa, y un hombre salió de la casa a recibirlos.

–Este es Rock Lee –dijo Sasuke, presentándole al hombre.

Era delgado, pelinegro, de cejas prominentes e iba vestido con unas bermudas verdes. No se parecía en nada al mayordomo que se había imaginado Sakura. Y, a juzgar por su amplia sonrisa, debía de saber lo que estaba pensando.

–¿Cómo está? –la saludó.

–Como habrás visto, Lee tiene una gran afición por las bermudas de colores chillones –comentó Sasuke–. Por eso llevo yo siempre gafas de sol. No obstante, lleva tantos años trabajando para mí, que tengo que perdonarle que tenga tan mal gusto para la ropa. El mayordomo rio. Era evidente que ambos hombres tenían mucho más que una relación laboral, eran amigos. Como si le hubiese leído la mente a Sakura, Sasuke continuó:

–Lee y yo compartimos adolescencia en el Bronx. Por aquel entonces había mucha violencia y nosotros solíamos guardarnos las espaldas.

No le contó nada más, pero Sakura imaginó que habían pasado muchos momentos difíciles juntos.

–Me alegro de conocerte, Lee –murmuró, sonriéndole–. Y me gustan tus bermudas.

–Gracias, señorita Haruno. Me alegra conocer a alguien con tan buen gusto –respondió él, guiñándole el ojo–. Hinata me ha dicho que le gusta beber té. Espero que le parezca bien un Earl Grey.

–Ah, sí… Estupendo –dijo ella, aceptando la taza que Lee le ofrecía y dándole un sorbo–. Delicioso.

–Beber té es una costumbre inglesa que jamás entenderé –comentó Sasuke haciendo una mueca y tomando el vaso de cerveza que le ofrecía su mayordomo–. ¿Puedes llevar el equipaje de Sakura a su habitación, Lee?

Cuando este hubo desaparecido dentro de la casa, Sakura volvió a sentirse intensamente atraída por su anfitrión. Se terminó el té, dejó la taza encima de su plato con mano algo temblorosa y dijo:

–Estoy deseando ver a Hinata.

–Lamento que tendrás que esperar a mañana –le anunció Sasuke, terminándose la cerveza y dejando el vaso en la bandeja–. Hina ha volado a Tokio en mi helicóptero hace un par de horas. El padre de su prometido ha sido hospitalizado, y quería estar con Naruto mientras les comunicaban cuál es el estado de Minato.

–Cómo lo siento –le contestó ella–. ¿Está muy enfermo el padre de Naruto?

–Tiene un problema cardiaco y van a operarlo al mes que viene. Hinata quería dejar la boda para después de la intervención, pero yo insistí en que no lo hiciera –admitió Sasuke–, ya que es muy arriesgada y, si las cosas fuesen mal… Bueno, digamos que me pareció más prudente celebrar la boda antes de la operación de Minato. Aunque mi hermana no sabe que me preocupa la enfermedad de su suegro. Lo quiere mucho y tanto Naruto como ella se quedarían destrozados si no pudiese asistir a la boda.

Sakura se dijo que, entonces, la fecha de la boda no tenía nada que ver con sus negocios, sino con la salud del padre del novio. Entonces le vino otra idea a la mente y frunció el ceño.

–Si sabías que Hinata no estaba aquí, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho cuando estábamos en Kea? ¿Por qué me has traído a Hokkaidō?

No sabía por qué le incomodaba tanto saber que estaba sola con Sasuke en aquella isla. Bueno, no estaban del todo solos. Estaba Lee, y seguro que había más servicio. No había ningún motivo para que se le acelerase el corazón, pero Sasuke se había quitado las gafas y le estaba mirando los labios. Ella se los humedeció instintivamente y lo vio ponerse tenso.

–Podría haberme alojado en Kea hasta que Hinata volviese a Hokkaidō –le dijo con cierta desesperación.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Supuse que querrías ver dónde iba a tener lugar la boda. Hinata me dijo que tenías en cuenta el entorno a la hora de diseñar el vestido. Volverá mañana por la mañana, así que podrás deshacer las maletas e instalarle antes de que llegue. –Me lo tenías que haber dicho –insistió Sakura–. Prefiero tomar yo mis propias decisiones.

–No importa, ¿no?

Sasuke se preguntó por qué lo miraba con tanta cautela. ¿No pensaría que le iba a saltar encima como un joven con exceso de testosterona? Al fin y al cabo, él no era el único que estaba sintiendo aquella atracción.

–Pareces preocupada por algo, Sakura –añadió en tono suave, tendiendo las manos hacia ella y viendo con satisfacción cómo retrocedía.

–No –lo contradijo esta enseguida, evitando su mirada–. ¿Qué iba a preocuparme?

**«Que esté deseando tenerte entre mis brazos y devorar esos labios suaves, rosados y húmedos»**, pensó Sasuke. La tenía tan cerca que podía ver su reflejo en las pupilas oscuras de sus ojos. Los vio dilatarse y oyó cómo se le aceleraba la respiración. Era evidente que estaba nerviosa. Sakura se puso un largo mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y a Loukas le sorprendió que pareciese tan joven. Eso volvió a hacerle llegar a la misma conclusión: que era una complicación que no necesitaba.

–Nada –le dijo de repente, alejándose de ella–. En Hokkaidō no te pasará nada. No hay delincuencia… ni siquiera coches que causen accidentes –empezó a divagar Sasuke, cosa que no hacía nunca y que le molestó–. Ven y te enseñaré tu habitación. Yo trabajaré en el despacho que tengo aquí durante el resto del día, pero si necesitas algo puedes avisar a Akemi . Es mi cocinera y ama de llaves, y la esposa de Lee –le explicó al ver que Sakura lo miraba con curiosidad–. Tengo otros trabajadores que vienen a la isla todos los días para ayudar con el mantenimiento de la casa, pero para mí es muy importante la intimidad y por eso ninguno vive en Villa Elena.

Entró en la casa y Belle se obligó a seguirlo a pesar de que le temblaban las piernas. Aquella había sido la segunda vez de la tarde que pensaba que Sasuke iba a besarla. Había estado tan segura de que iba a hacerlo, que había esperado el beso y había deseado sentir la presión de sus labios... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había ido a Hokkaidō a trabajar en lo que iba a ser, probablemente, el encargo más importante de toda su carrera y no podía distraerse con una atracción sexual. Ella no era así. Era una mujer tranquila y contenida, y no entendía que aquel hombre la afectase tanto.

La planta baja de Villa Elena era de plano abierto y los muebles estaban agrupados: sofás y sillones de piel clara, una mesa de comedor con sillas de cristal, una esquina dominada por una televisión de plasma de última generación. Todo era luminoso y moderno, minimalista y elegante, pero le faltaba comodidad y calor, cosa que solo podían aportar los mejores y más caros diseñadores de interior. Su habitación estaba al final de un largo pasillo en el primer piso. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta para enseñarle una habitación con mucho encanto y con vistas a los limoneros, y al mar.

–Mandaré a una de las chicas para que te ayude a deshacer las maletas, porque, a juzgar por su tamaño, has debido de traer ropa para un año –comentó Sasuke, mirando el equipaje.

–En la maleta grande están las muestras de tela y algunas ideas de diseño –le dijo Sakura, abriéndola para dejarle ver los retales de seda y satén de color blanco, marfil y rosa pastel–. Creo que a Hinata le encantará esta organza de seda –comentó, tocando el material con cuidado–. Aunque tal vez prefiera algo más pesado, como el satén, adornado quizás con perlas o cristales. Supongo que tendré que tener paciencia y esperar a que vuelva –murmuró, al ver que Sasuke la miraba como si estuviese hablando en chino.

Él tomó la carpeta que había en la maleta y pasó las páginas, pero no hizo ningún comentario y su gesto tampoco reveló a Sakura la opinión que le merecía su trabajo. Sasuke pensó que el entusiasmo de aquella muchacha era innegable. No era un experto, pero era evidente que también tenía talento. Las fotografías de los vestidos eran muy buenas y entendió que su hermana quisiera que fuese Sakura quien diseñase su vestido de novia.

La miró en contra de su voluntad y notó que se le encogía el estómago al ver que se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás del hombro. Utilizaba todo su cuerpo al hablar, inclinaba la cabeza y movía los brazos y las manos con la gracia de una bailarina. Se puso tenso solo de pensarlo e intentó no acordarse de otra mujer que también se había movido con la gracia de una bailarina. No iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo de su vida pensando en Karin. De repente, sintió claustrofobia y fue hacia la puerta.

–Tengo que volver al trabajo. Por favor, siéntete como en casa, Sakura –le dijo en tono frío–. ¿Quieres que Akemi te traiga más té?

Desesperada por dejar de fijarse en el modo en que los vaqueros se le ceñían a los muslos, Sakura se acercó a la ventana.

–La verdad es que creo que voy a ir a dar un paseo hasta la iglesia.

Se giró y vio que Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido.

–No me parece una idea sensata. Ya te he explicado que es la hora del día en la que aprieta más el sol –le dijo él con impaciencia–. Te sugiero que te relajes durante el resto de la tarde. Puedes darte un baño en la piscina si quieres –añadió, saliendo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta, sin darle la oportunidad de responder.

Aquello la molestó. Sobre todo, su manera de utilizar el adjetivo **«sensato»**. Sabía que no estaba acostumbrada al calor, pero solo había pensado dar un paseo corto, no pretendía correr un maratón. No pudo evitar volver a oír a Orochimaru en su cabeza, gritándole: **«No discutas conmigo. Haz lo que te digo. Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a obedecer mis órdenes, mi niña».**

El sargento mayor Orochimaru Miyazawa había tratado a su familia del mismo modo que a sus soldados y había esperado que lo obedeciesen en todo momento, sobre todo, Sakura, pero ella nunca había sido su niña, y cuando se había enterado de la verdad, había decidido evitar que nadie la pisotease. Era la invitada de Sasuke Uchiha en aquella isla, pero no iba a permitir que este la mangoneara.

.

* * *

.

**De nuevo muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y quiero preguntarles algo...¿alguien se imagina las bermudas de Lee? xD...yo realmente no, a mi se me pasan por la cabeza las de Sasukito y una forma de quitarlas fácilmente xD, de nuevo les agradezco y onegaii denle like a mi pag :D**

**.**

_**Loso**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**IsabellaHoshi**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**Strikis**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**cocky**_

_**alma-am**_

_**mussaluna**_

_**yose**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**lya**_

_**sebashu**_

_**alexavenuz**_

_**nadeshiko-uchiha**_

**.**

**Infinitas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me han hecho muy feliz :D**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**.**

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**me reporto después de un tiempo porque he estado sumamente ocupada con los trabajos de la universidad Dx**

**y como estoy apurada sólo quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y su apoyo incondicional, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho,**

**espero que el cap les guste y no olviden darle like a mi pagina de Facebook: _Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizaw_a (en mi perfil está el enlace :D)**

**feliz lectura c: y diculpen los errores si los hay**

**.**

* * *

.

UNA AVENTURA EN EL PARAÍSO

.

Capítulo: 4

.

.

Sasuke juró entre dientes y se obligó a clavar la vista en la pantalla del ordenador y no mirar a Sakura, que estaba tomando el sol con un minúsculo biquini dorado y verde. El trato con los arabes estaba casi cerrado, solo tenía que ultimar los detalles, pero, por desgracia, no lograba concentrarse. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver la piscina, que lo invitaba a salir al exterior. Normalmente aquellas vistas lo relajaban, pero en esos momentos estaba muy tenso y no podía concentrarse. Leyó la página que tenía delante y se dio cuenta de que no había retenido nada de información.

En el exterior, Sakura se sentó y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Sasuke decidió dejar de trabajar y observó cómo se ponía en pie y se acercaba al borde de la piscina. Era menuda, pero de proporciones perfectas. Tenía los muslos esbeltos, la cintura estrecha y los pechos sorprendentemente generosos.

Sintió que el deseo crecía en su interior y se asombró de su ferocidad. ¿Qué tenía Sakura Haruno que lo excitaba tanto? Era bella, pero no más que muchas otras mujeres. No entendía por qué se sentía tan atraído por ella, pero la química sexual desafiaba a la razón. Sasuke se levantó del sillón y salió de su despacho.

.

* * *

.

El calor del sol en su espalda era soporífero. Sakura movió los hombros y suspiró contenta. Estaba en el paraíso. Al llegar a la piscina se había sentido culpable, porque había ido allí a trabajar, pero después se había dicho que no podría empezar hasta que no llegase Hinata, y que no tenía sentido quedarse el resto del día encerrada en la habitación. Por suerte, no se había encontrado con Sasuke en ningún momento y esperaba que pasase lo que quedaba de tarde encerrado en su despacho. Notó calor entre los muslos solo de pensar en él. Si hubiese sabido que el hermano de Hinata era tan sexy, tal vez se lo hubiese pensado mejor antes de ir a Hokkaido...

Se relajó y dejó que el sueño la fuese invadiendo poco a poco.

–¿Es que no tienes sentido común? –le preguntó con impaciencia una voz profunda.

Ella abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, y vio a Sasuke a su lado, con el ceño fruncido.

–Te vas a quemar como sigas ahí mucho rato más – añadió este–. Tenías que haberte puesto crema antes de dormirte.

–Lo he hecho –se defendió ella, casi sin aliento. Sasuke le estaba poniendo crema en los hombros con movimientos bruscos y ella se preguntó por qué le estaba gustando tanto.

–Sí, pero luego te has metido en la piscina. Tenías que haberte puesto más crema al salir –le dijo, cada vez más excitado.

Sakura pensó que era un mandón y estuvo a punto de decirle que no se metiese donde no lo llamaban y que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero estaba tan relajada allí tumbada, sintiendo sus manos en la espalda… Notó que le ponía más crema y deseó que continuase bajando las manos por su cuerpo. Por suerte, estaba tumbada boca abajo y Sasuke no podía darse cuenta de lo duros que tenía los pezones.

**«¿Qué me está pasando?»**, se dijo, con el rostro colorado por la vergüenza.

Una mezcla de alivió y decepción la invadió al ver que Sasuke se ponía de pie.

–Así deberías estar bien –rugió, apartándose de ella.

Sakura levantó la vista para mirarlo y vio que la estaba devorando con sus ojos oscuros. No pudo respirar hasta que Sasuke no se giró y se metió en la piscina. Ella se sentó, tomó el pareo que hacía juego con su biquini y se lo puso. Su anfitrión estaba nadando con rapidez. Sakura sintió ganas de meterse corriendo en la casa y desaparecer antes de hacer una locura, pero tal vez se habría notado demasiado que quería huir de él. Mientras decidía en silencio lo que debía hacer, Sasuke salió de la piscina, con el agua corriendo por todo su cuerpo, e hizo que se quedase clavada allí. Vestido era muy guapo, pero con un bañador negro ajustado, era impresionante. La piel le brillaba y las gotas de agua relucían en el bello que le cubría el pecho y bajaba en forma de flecha hacia su abdomen. Sakura descendió la vista todavía más y el bulto que había entre sus piernas hizo que volviese a levantarla, y que se ruborizase. Tenía el corazón acelerado cuando Sasuke tomó una hamaca y se sentó a su lado, mirándola de frente.

–Bueno, Sakura, háblame de ti –le pidió, aunque sonó más a orden que a petición–. Hinata me ha contado que trabajas sobre todo en un estudio que tienes en la parte oeste de Londres.

–Sí, Wedding Sakura está en Putney. Mi estudio es un viejo almacén situado al lado del Támesis. Está cerca de donde vivo.

–¿Tienes una casa en el río?

–¡Ojalá! Las casas que bordean el río son muy caras

–le dijo Sakura–. Gaara y yo tenemos alquilada una vieja casa flotante.

–Gaara Miyazawa, tu hermano, el fotógrafo, ¿no? –le dijo Sasuke–. ¿Viven los dos solos?

Sakura asintió.

–No hay espacio ni para un gato.

Sasuke no supo por qué, pero le alegró oír que Sakura no vivía con su novio. En realidad, no le debía importar dónde ni con quién viviese, pero no pudo evitar mirarla y preguntarse cómo se sentiría si le daba un beso. Era evidente que diez largos en la piscina no habían sido suficientes para calmar su libido.

–¿Por qué decidiste ser diseñadora de moda? –le preguntó, por seguir con la conversación.

–El arte era lo único que se me daba bien en el colegio –admitió ella–. Me pasaba el día soñando despierta, pero me encantaba dibujar, y desde pequeña empecé a hacer vestidos a mis muñecas. Solo podía tener éxito como diseñadora. -Se mordió el labio al recordar cómo había luchado por aprobar Matemáticas. Y cómo la había regañado Orochimaru por sus notas, mientras su madre la animaba a seguir y a estudiar Arte. –Cuando terminé de estudiar, estuve trabajando un tiempo para una importante empresa de vestidos de novia, me di cuenta de que el trabajo me encantaba, pero muchas de mis ideas parecían ser demasiado originales para la empresa, así que decidí establecerme por mi cuenta.

Guardó silencio, miró a Sasuke y se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de que la estaba observando con intensidad. Tenía los ojos clavados en su boca. Si la besaba, no lo haría con ternura. La idea hizo que Sakura se estremeciese. Inconscientemente, se inclinó hacia él y se humedeció el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

–Muy inoportuna, ¿no? –comentó él en voz baja.

Al oírlo, Sakura entró en razón y se echó hacia atrás.

–¿El qué?

–La atracción sexual que hay entre nosotros –le explicó él con toda tranquilidad.

–No… no hay nada entre nosotros –balbució ella–. Yo no…

Él la interrumpió apoyando un dedo en sus labios y mirándola a los ojos.

–La hay, y tú la sientes igual que yo. Desde que nos hemos visto.

Sasuke no podía seguir negando el deseo que sentía por Sakura. Ya no intentaba racionalizarlo. Había cosas imposibles de explicar o de razonar. Algunas cosas eran instintivas. Y su instinto le estaba pidiendo en esos momentos que probase sus labios suaves, húmedos.

Sakura supo que, en esa ocasión, iba a besarla. Lo leyó en sus ojos y dejó de latirle el corazón mientras lo veía inclinarse hacia ella y bajar lentamente la cabeza. Aquello era una locura. Solo hacía un par de horas que lo conocía. Había ido a trabajar para su hermana y Sasuke se había opuesto a que lo hiciera. Tal vez estuviese jugando con ella, o intentando distraerla para después poder acusarla de no estar centrada en el trabajo que la había llevado a Hokkaido. La parte más sensata de Sakura le dijo que se apartase, pero podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el olor de su colonia, y no pudo evitar desear que la besase. Lo vio acercarse más y notó su aliento en los labios...

El ruido de un helicóptero sobre sus cabezas rompió el silencio e hizo entrar a Sasuke en razón.

–Debe de ser Hinata –dijo con voz tensa. **«Justo a tiempo»**, pensó. Sakura estaba en Hokkaido para diseñar el vestido de novia de su hermana, no para que él la sedujese. –Ha llamado hace un rato para decirme que volvía esta tarde –añadió.

Sakura respiró hondo, horrorizada por lo mucho que había deseado que aquel hombre la besase.

–Espero que no haya adelantado su vuelta por mí – murmuró, poniéndose en pie a la vez que él y sobresaltándose cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron. Se apartó de su lado como si se hubiese quemado. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión. Aquello era una locura. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan atraída por un hombre al que casi no conocía? ¿Cómo podía desear que la tumbase en la hamaca y le quitase el biquini? Ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas. El único encuentro sexual que había tenido había sido con un compañero de universidad con el que había salido una temporada. La experiencia había sido poco satisfactoria, un día en el que ambos habían bebido demasiado, y Sakura no había vuelto a desear repetirla con nadie… hasta ese momento.

Se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a hablar.

–¿Sabes cómo está el padre de su prometido?

–Tengo entendido que Minato está estable. Hina se habría quedado en el hospital con Naruto si no hubiese sido así.

Sasuke necesitaba alejarse de Sakura y aclararse las ideas. Perdía el control cuando estaba cerca de ella y odiaba la sensación. Era evidente que estar todo un mes sin sexo era demasiado. Pensó en las mujeres a las que podía llamar, pero ninguna lo excitaba tanto como aquella pelirosa menuda que lo miraba con expresión de deseo.

–Ve a vestirte –le sugirió mientras echaba a andar hacia la casa–. Estoy seguro de que Hinata estará deseando escuchar tus ideas acerca de su vestido.

.

* * *

.

Cinco minutos después de que Sakura hubiese vuelto a su habitación llamaron a la puerta y Hinata Uchiha irrumpió en ella.

–¡Sakura! Siento mucho no haber estado aquí para recibirte. He tenido un día horrible, con el ingreso del padre de Naruto en el hospital. Por suerte, Sasuke se ofreció a ir a recogerte a Kea. Espero que te haya tratado bien.

Por suerte, Sakura no tuvo que responder a aquello, ya que Hinata vio la maleta llena de retales encima de la cama.

–Como ves, ya estoy lista para empezar a diseñar tu vestido –murmuró.

–Lo estoy deseando –dijo Hinata, sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Era alta y delgada, tenía la piel morena y una melena de lisos oscuros, así que estaría guapa con cualquier vestido blanco.

–Pero Sasuke me ha dicho que estarías cansada y que es mejor que no empecemos a trabajar hasta mañana –añadió Hinata.

Pero no era Sasuke quién tenía que hacer tres vestidos en cinco semanas.

–¿Siempre hay que hacer lo que dice Sasuke? –le preguntó Sakura molesta.

–Sí –respondió Hinata tan contenta–. Sasuke se ocupa de todo. No sé qué haría sin él. Ha sido genial organizando la boda. Y es la mejor persona del mundo, además de Naruto, por supuesto. Nuestros padres fallecieron cuando yo era niña y Sasuke me crió. Tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios para poder ocuparse de mí. Y yo me alegro de que, hace un par de años, cuando me necesitó, pudiese ayudarlo yo a él.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Sakura con curiosidad–. ¿Estuvo enfermo?-No podía imaginar a Sasuke necesitando que nadie lo cuidase.

Hinata la miró incómoda, como si se arrepintiese de lo que había dicho.

–Una mujer le rompió el corazón. Tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse y, durante una época, bebió para ahogar el dolor que le había causado.-Aquello sorprendió mucho a Sakura. No era posible que le hubiesen roto el corazón a un hombre tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo.

–¿La amaba? –preguntó, incapaz de disimular su curiosidad.

Hinata asintió muy seria.

–Sí, quería casarse con ella, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo. La cena es a las ocho –añadió, cambiando de tema–. El padre de Naruto está estable, así que tanto este como sus hermanas, Temari y Shion , que son mis damas de honor, han venido a Hokkaido a conocerte.

–Estupendo –contestó Sakura, obligándose a concentrarse en su trabajo–. Estoy deseando contarte mis ideas y enseñarte los tejidos.

–Bueno, si estás segura de que quieres empezar ahora, hay una habitación vacía en el piso de arriba que Sasuke me ha dicho que podemos utilizar.

–Qué vistas tan fantásticas –comentó Sakura diez minutos después, mirando por la ventana con vistas al mar de la habitación a la que la había llevado Hinata.

–Es precioso desde aquí arriba, ¿verdad? Pues las vistas desde la terraza son todavía mejores –le contó Hinata–. Se llega por la escalera de caracol por la que hemos pasado. Sasuke dice que, por la noche, es como si pudieses tocar las estrellas.

Sakura abrió la maleta con las telas y sacó un tul de seda color marfil.

–Oh, qué bonito. Tengo que ir a buscar a Temari y a Shion, que están casi tan emocionadas como yo.

Durante las siguientes horas, Sakura habló con la novia y sus damas de honor acerca del material de los vestidos, y empezó a dibujar algunas de sus ideas.

–Socorro. La cena es dentro de veinte minutos – anunció Hinata de repente, mirándose el reloj–. Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme. Sasuke odia que nos presentemos en vaqueros.

Sakura había estado tan absorta en los vestidos que casi se había olvidado de él, pero en esos momentos pudo ver la imagen de su guapo rostro, recordó que habían estado a punto de besarse junto a la piscina, y le molestó ver que se le aceleraba el corazón solo con la idea de volver a verlo.

Una vez en su habitación, se puso un vestido de seda plateado con cuello halter, que era uno de sus diseños y se aseguró a sí misma que solo se lo ponía para demostrarle a Sasuke que era una diseñadora con talento, y no porque supiese que le sentaba muy bien. Estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, y de aquel vestido en particular. Como no le daba tiempo a hacerse nada en el pelo, se lo dejó suelto, se puso unos pequeños pendientes de diamantes y una cadena de plata alrededor del cuello, se perfumó y respiró hondo antes de salir de la habitación.

.

* * *

.

**Nuevamente les agradezco su apoyo y espero que les haya gustado el cap:**

.

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**harunoakatsuki**_

_**alexavenuz**_

_**mussa-luna**_

_**Loso**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**pipey-chan**_

_**Hiyoko-sama**_

_**sebashu**_

_**rossi**_

_**Zaya**_

_**alma-am**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**IsabellaHoshi**_

_**.**_

**De verdad me hace muy feliz escribir tantos nombres en los agradecimientos :')**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

.

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**aqui les traigo el 5 cap de esta orgásmica historia xD**

**les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews y apoyo a las personas que la han seguido desde**

**el principio y a las que han ido enganchandose. También les agradezco los likes a mi página de Facebook (que es _Amy Lee Uchiha_**

**_Hiragizawa_ por si alguien más quiere darle like :3) y... termino esta breve nota**

**informandoles dos cosas: primero; no se si pueda actualizar la próxima semana, de verdad lo dudo mucho,**

**asi que les pido que tengan paciencia y segundo, pero no menos importante HOY HAY LEMON...**

**que ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿donde? no lo sé...sólo lean y disfrutenlo mucho xD**

**ahh y perdonen los errores si los hay**

**.**

* * *

**.**

UNA AVENTURA EN EL PARAÍSO

.

CAPITULO: 5

.

.

-Me encanta tu vestido –le dijo Hinata con admiración cuando Sakura atravesó el enorme salón para llegar a la zona del comedor. La mesa decristal había sido decorada con rosas blancas y velas que parpadeaban con la suave brisa que entraba por las puertas de cristal de la terraza, que estaban abiertas. El entorno era maravilloso y relajante, pero Sakura no había podido evitar darse cuenta de que Sasuke la miraba de manera enigmática mientras se acercaba.

–¿Es una de tus creaciones? –preguntó Hinata, distrayéndola de la atracción que sentía por él.

Sakura asintió y la novia sonrió triunfante.

–¿No te había dicho que era una diseñadora genial? –le preguntó a su hermano.

–Por supuesto –respondió este.

Era una pena que su hermana no le hubiese advertido también de la belleza de Sakura. Estaba deslumbrante con aquel vestido gris, pero lo habría estado también con cualquier otra cosa, o incluso desnuda, le dijo una vocecilla en su interior. El deseo volvió a crecer y Sasuke agradeció a su hermana que se pusiese a hablar alegremente mientras él intentaba controlar a sus hormonas...

–Sakura, este es Naruto.

Esta sonrió al joven que había al lado de Hinata.

–Encantada. Siento que tu padre esté enfermo.

–Gracias. El médico nos ha dicho que habría que adelantar la fecha de la operación, pero mi padre insiste en que continuemos con nuestros planes.

Ocuparon sus sitios en la mesa y Sakura se sentó lo más lejos posible de Sasuke. Lee, muy elegante con un traje oscuro, le guiñó el ojo mientras servía el primer plato.

–He pensado que sería mejor que me quitase las bermudas, dado que mi jefe tiene invitados a cenar – comentó en un susurro.

Y Sakura se dio cuenta de que apreciaba mucho a su jefe. Miró hacia el otro lado de la mesa y se puso tensa cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke. Algo en ella hizo que se le acelerase el corazón. Notó que se ruborizada y deseó apartar la vista de él, pero estaba hipnotizada por el brillo de sus ojos oscuros, que ya no eran fríos y duros, sino sensuales y calientes.

Se sintió incapaz de respirar y abrió mucho los ojos, porque sentía pánico y atracción al mismo tiempo. Volvió a recordar los momentos en los que le había puesto crema. Sakura le había dicho que no se sentía atraída por él, pero había mentido y, a juzgar por la expresión de Sasuke, él lo sabía también. Aquello era una locura. Por fin consiguió apartar la mirada y bajarla al sushi que tenía delante. Nunca se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre. Después de haber vivido el infeliz matrimonio de su madre y Orochimaru Miyazawa, siempre había dudado de las relaciones y no había querido cometer un error como el de Ayame. Nunca había sentido una atracción como la que estaba sintiendo por Sasuke, y, por lo tanto, su instinto tampoco le había dicho nunca que la combatiese.

–¿Y cómo es que decidiste especializarte en vestidos de novia, Sakura? –le preguntó Naruto–. ¿Eres una romántica?

Sakura estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero al ver cómo se miraban Hinata y su prometido, no fue capaz.

–Pienso que es maravilloso que dos personas se enamoren y estén seguras de que están hechas la una para la otra y de que quieren pasar el resto de su vida juntas –dijo despacio–. Las bodas son momentos felices y me encanta poder contribuir a que ese día sea especial diseñando el vestido de la novia.-Aunque en el fondo pensaba que era imposible estar seguro de que uno iba a ser feliz con otra persona durante el resto de su vida. Con respecto al hecho de tener hijos, le parecía un concepto demasiado vasto. Sabía por experiencia propia que cuando una relación fracasaba, eran los niños quienes sufrían las consecuencias. De repente, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba esperando a que continuase. –Sinceramente, no puedo permitirme el lujo de pasarme el día soñando, teniendo mi propia empresa – les explicó–. Estoy decidida a que Wedding Sakura tenga éxito, así que mis vestidos son románticos, pero yo tengo que ser práctica.

–Entonces, ¿te definirías a ti misma como una mujer centrada en su carrera?

A Sakura le sorprendió el tono en el que Sasuke lehabía hecho la pregunta y también su sonrisa un tanto burlona. Era cierto que le había rogado que permitiese que le diseñase el vestido de novia a su hermana, pero si pensaba que podía pisotearla, estaba muy equivocado.

–Sí –le respondió en tono frío–. Como tú también eres un hombre de negocios, supongo que entenderás que me dedique en cuerpo y alma a mi empresa.

Él arqueó las cejas con curiosidad.

–¿Si tu carrera es tan importante para ti, quiere eso decir que no tienes pensado diseñar tu propio vestido de novia a corto plazo?

–No tengo planes en ese aspecto –le informó ella airadamente.

Y se sintió aliviada cuando Temari retomó el debate en torno al color de los vestidos de las damas de honor.

–¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en tener el diseño del vestido de Hinata? –le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura al final de la cena.

Ella saboreó la última cucharada de mousse de chocolate antes de mirarlo, y el corazón volvió a darle un vuelco. Se preguntó si Sasuke se ponía siempre tan elegante para cenar. Estaba muy sexy con aquel esmoquin negro y la camisa de seda blanca. La intensidad de su mirada diezmó su frágil compostura.

Sakura se obligó a sonreír.

–Hemos empezado antes de la cena. Creo que podré tener los bocetos a finales de semana, y en cuanto Hinata haya decidido qué materiales quiere, los pediré a mis proveedores. Luego volveré al estudio para hacer los vestidos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–¿Significa eso que Hinata y sus damas de honor tendrán que ir a Londres a hacerse las pruebas?

–Sí, pero solo harán falta dos o, como mucho, tres.

–Va a ser difícil que hagan tres viajes a Inglaterra, teniendo la boda tan cerca y tantas cosas que hacer, ¿no crees, Hina? –preguntó Sasuke a su hermana–. Además, estoy seguro de que preferirías quedarte en Japón ahora que Minato está hospitalizado.

Hinata asintió despacio.

–Por supuesto que sería más sencillo no tener que viajar a Londres –admitió. Y luego formuló la misma pregunta que Sakura se estaba haciendo.

–¿Se te ocurre algo, Sasuke? Sakura no puede trasladar su estudio a Tokio.

–¿Por qué no?

En esa ocasión, fue Sakura quien frunció el ceño.

–Sería imposible. Tengo todo mi equipo en el estudio.

–Pero si yo pudiese proporcionarte todo lo que necesitas, ¿podrías quedarte aquí en Hokkaido a hacer los vestidos? –le preguntó Sasuke–. La habitación en la que han estado hoy tiene un tamaño adecuado para instalar un taller, ¿no?

–Bueno… sí, pero… Habría que alquilar o comprar todo lo necesario, y serían muchos gastos. Una buena máquina de coser cuesta varios miles de dólares. Además, tengo dos costureras a mi cargo, y no creo que Tsunade y Shizune puedan venir a Japón y dejar en Londres a sus familias.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–El coste es lo de menos. Y, si es necesario, yo podría encontrar costureras en Tokio para que te ayudasen. Lo único que me importa es que todo esté preparado para el día de la boda, con las menos tensiones posibles para Hinata, y un modo de conseguirlo es que tú le hagas el vestido aquí en Hokkaido.

Donde él podría, además, controlar sus progresos, pensó Sakura furiosa. Sasuke no lo había dicho, pero ella sabía que lo estaba pensando y eso la enfadaba. Quería controlarlo todo.

–Pareces olvidarte de que tengo que dirigir un negocio en Londres –murmuró, intentando controlar el tono de voz para que Hinata no se sintiese mal.

–¿Tienes otros encargos en estos momentos? – inquirió Sasuke, sonriendo–. ¿No podrías dejar a una de las costureras a cargo de la empresa mientras estás aquí? Por supuesto, serás recompensada económicamente por el esfuerzo. Y no olvidemos que Wedding Sakura recibirá mucha publicidad con esta boda.

Sakura supo que estaba vencida, y sus temores se confirmaron cuando Hinata comentó emocionada:

–Oh, Sakura, sería maravilloso que te quedases. Yo podría implicarme en todas las fases de creación de mi vestido. Y tú serías una invitada de honor en mi boda. ¿Cómo iba a decepcionar a Hinata, que ya había sido engañada por la primera diseñadora a la que había encargado el vestido?

–Supongo que es factible –admitió lentamente.

–Excelente. Entonces, ya está decidido –sentenció Sasuke sonriendo–. Hazme una lista de las cosas que vas a necesitar para el taller y yo haré que las tengas lo antes posible.

Verlo tan satisfecho enfadó a Sakura. Era evidente que era el rey de la isla y estaba acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya. Lo fulminó con la mirada y él respondió con una sonrisa burlona, pero fue el brillo de sus ojos, que le recordó la atracción sexual que había entre ambos, lo que hizo que Sakura se estremeciese.

Había pensado quedarse en Hokkaido cinco días, no hasta la boda. Eso significaba que tendría que pasarse cinco semanas luchando contra la atracción que sentía por aquel hombre. Era normal que le temblase la mano al tomar la copa de champán que tenía delante para darle un buen trago.

El resto de la noche fue una tortura para Sakura, que intentó que no se le notase el intenso interés que sentía por Sasuke. Trató de relajarse y charlar con Hinata, Naruto y sus hermanas, pero no pudo evitar sentir las miradas de Sasuke clavadas en ella, ni tampoco mirarlo constantemente. Se ruborizó cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaron y su cuerpo era consciente de que lo tenía cerca. No supo qué hacer, cómo comportarse. La atracción que sentía por él era aterradora y emocionante al mismo tiempo. Nunca se había sentido tan viva, pero su instinto le advertía que aquello era peligroso. Sasuke era demasiado poderoso, demasiado tenaz, y estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Se preguntó si debía rechazar el encargo y volverse a casa.

Miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde Hinata reía al lado de Naruto. Parecía tan contenta, tan emocionada con su boda, que no podía decepcionarla. Además, aquel iba a ser el encargo más importante de su carrera, y no podía rechazarlo solo porque se sentía atraída por el hermano de la novia. Solo tendría que evitarlo durante las siguientes semanas para que todo fuese bien…

Hinata se alejó de su prometido y se acercó a Sakura.

–Esta noche vuelvo a Tokio con Naruto, que está mucho más preocupado por su padre de lo que parece, pero regresaré mañana por la mañana –le dijo, un tanto nerviosa–. Siento tener que dejarte sola en Hokkaido, aunque, bueno, en realidad no estarás sola, sino con Sasuke. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, o tienes algún problema, estará encantado de ayudarte.

–Estaré bien –murmuró Sakura, conteniéndose para no contestar que Sasuke era su problema…

.

* * *

.

Después de dar las buenas noches a todo el mundo, volvió a su habitación, y unos minutos después, oyó cómo despegaba un helicóptero. Tenía la sensación de que hacía días, y no horas, que había salido de Inglaterra.

Era casi media noche, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para meterse en la cama, ya queno podía dejar de pensar en cómo la había manipulado Sasuke para que se quedase en Hokkaido hasta la tan dominante y contundente como su padrastro. Aunque no eran iguales. Era evidente que Sasuke adoraba a su hermana y quería asegurarse de que tendría una boda perfecta. Orochimaru Miyazawa había sido un matón, mientras que Sasuke tenía una parte sensible. La vida lo había hecho duro e inflexible, pero quería proteger a su hermana y, seguro que debajo de aquel exterior tan áspero había un corazón. Un corazón que, según Hinata, le habían roto en una ocasión. Como supo que no iba a poder dormirse y estaba acostumbrada a trabajar por la noche, momento del día en que estaba más creativa, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al piso de arriba, a la habitación que iba a utilizar de taller. De camino, pasó por delante de las escaleras que Hinata le había dicho que llevaban a la terraza, y después de dudarlo un instante, decidió subirlas.

En lo alto, una puerta con arco daba a un amplio jardín cubierto, iluminado suavemente por la luz de la luna. Era cierto, parecía posible levantar la mano y tocar las estrellas, y el único ruido que había era el de una fuente. En un extremo de la terraza había una mesa de comedor y sillas, y en vez de sofás y sillones, unos enormes cojines apilados en el suelo, debajo de un dosel, cuyo efecto recordaba a un campamento beduino.

Sakura respiró hondo y empezó a relajarse, pero una voz a sus espaldas la hizo girarse. Dio un grito ahogado al ver a Sasuke en la puerta.

–Veo que has descubierto mi escondite –comentó este.

Ella se quedó mirándolo y volvió a ponerse tensa. Él, por su parte, parecía cómodo.

–Sé cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que quieres que me quede en Hokkaido –le dijo Sakura, retándolo mientras intentaba controlar la reacción de su cuerpo al verlo sin chaqueta y con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

–¿De verdad? ¿Te importaría explicármelo?

–Sigues pensando que no tengo la experiencia suficiente para diseñar el vestido de novia de Hinata. Por eso quieres tenerme aquí, controlada. Ya te he dicho que estoy preparada para trabajar veinticuatro horas al día si es necesario. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

–La confianza es algo que hay que ganarse – respondió él con brusquedad, acercándose a ella. Había confiado en Karin, pensó muy serio, y no volvería a confiar en ninguna otra mujer.

Sakura se puso tensa al ver que se detenía muy cerca de ella. Lo miró a los ojos y le sorprendió ver una repentina desolación en ellos. Parecía casi… vulnerable, y Sakura sintió ganas de abrazarlo.

La expresión de Sasuke cambió y el momento pasó. Sakura se dijo que era una locura, pensar que aquel hombre necesitaba a alguien. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

–Quiero que sepas que el único motivo por el que he accedido a quedarme y a hacer el vestido de Hinata aquí en Hokkaido es que eso le facilitará las cosas a ella. Queda muy poco tiempo para la boda y sé que está preocupada por el padre de Naruto.

Intentó pasar por delante de él, pero Sasuke la agarró del brazo y la hizo mirarlo.

–Te debo una disculpa.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al oír aquello y deseó pedirle que la soltara, pero en su lugar le preguntó:

–¿Qué quieres decir?

La luna hacía que su pelo pareciese un río de plata rosa y su vestido gris brillaba, dándole una apariencia etérea. Sasuke notó una punzada en el corazón, como cuando veía amanecer y se imaginaba a su padre pescando. Por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, Sakura le había calado más hondo que ninguna otra mujer desde Karin. Era menuda, luchadora y no tenía miedo a enfrentarse a él, un cambio refrescante, acostumbrado a la falsedad de tantas de sus anteriores amantes.

–Siento haber pagado contigo el enfado que tenía con la primera diseñadora del vestido de Hinata – admitió–. Protejo mucho a mi hermana y no quería que volviesen a hacerle daño. Por lo que he podido ver de tu trabajo, sé que tienes talento. Tu entusiasmo es evidente, así como tu buena relación con Hina, y me alegro de que seas tú quien vaya a hacerle el vestido.

–Ah –fue lo único que consiguió contestar Sakura. Había pensado que era tan dominante como su padrastro, pero lo cierto era que jamás había oído a Orochimaru disculparse por nada.

Estudió el rostro de Sasuke y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al posar la mirada en la curva de sus labios. Se dio cuenta de que había querido pensar mal de él porque estaba asustada por cómo la hacía sentir y por lo mucho que lo deseaba.

–Sin duda, será de gran ayuda para Hinata que le hagas el vestido aquí –dijo él–, pero existe otro motivo por el que he querido que te quedes.

A Sakura se le aceleró el corazón y vio, paralizada, cómo Sasuke bajaba muy despacio la cabeza. Ella se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

–¿Qué… otro motivo? –susurró.

–Este…

La besó despacio, con suavidad y una increíble sensualidad. El placer explotó dentro de Sakura con fuerza volcánica. Tembló de deseo y no pudo evitar gemir. Había deseado que Sasuke la besase desde que lo había visto llegar a Kea. Llevaba todo el día intentando negar la atracción que sentía por él, pero no podía seguir resistiéndose más. Sasuke profundizó el beso con firmeza, exigiéndole una respuesta, y Sakura no pudo negarle algo que ella también quería. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de él y se le cortó la respiración al ver que la abrazaba. Estaba muy excitado. Sakura sintió su erección contra el vientre, pero en vez de entrar en razón, notó humedad entre las piernas. Una voz en su interior le advirtió que aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero su cuerpo se negó a escucharla. Siempre había sido sensata y obediente. Tal vez aquello estuviese mal, pero no podía desearlo más y todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. ¿Cómo podía estar mal si ella se sentía tan bien?

Sasuke se dijo que tenía que parar antes de perder el control. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Sakura. Y supo que era demasiado tarde. Había perdido el control en el momento en que la había visto en Kea. Ninguna mujer lo había excitado tanto desde Karin. Apretó la mandíbula. Aquello era distinto. Aunque odiase admitirlo, a Karin la había querido, y su deseo por ella había sido mucho más que una atracción física. Lo que sentía por la mujer que tenía en ese momento entre los brazos era solo deseo. Y la entusiasta respuesta de ella le demostraba que era mutuo.

Aturdida, Sakura pensó que aquello era una locura. Todo su cuerpo parecía ser una zona erógena y se sentía embriagada solo por el olor exótico de la colonia de Sasuke. Su cerebro le estaba diciendo que parase, pero ya no tenía claros los motivos. El instinto estaba ganándole terreno a la razón.

–Quiero verte... –le dijo Sasuke con voz ronca. Ella tembló mientras él levantaba la mano y le desabrochaba el vestido para ir bajándoselo muy despacio, dejando al descubierto la curva de sus pechos poco a poco. Sakura no necesitaba bajar la vista para saber que tenía los pezones duros como piedras. Sasuke le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura y dejó escapar un sonido gutural al ver sus pechos, erguidos provocadoramente hacia él, casi rogándole que los acariciara.

–Eres deliciosa…

Sakura contuvo la respiración mientras Sasuke la acariciaba y las piernas empezaron a temblarle todavía más cuando lo vio inclinar la cabeza y notó cómo pasaba la lengua primero por un pezón y luego por el otro, una y otra vez, hasta hacerla gemir de placer y doblar las rodillas. Sasuke la sujetó contra su cuerpo y la tomó en brazos.

Unos segundos después estaba tumbada en los enormes cojines. Sasuke se arrodilló a su lado y a pesar de que una voz en su interior le decía que era solo un extraño, Sakura no le hizo caso. Desde que lo había visto, se había sentido atraída por él. Tenía los labios doloridos de los besos, pero en esos momentos Sasuke estaban dedicándole toda su atención a sus pechos. Sakura dio un grito ahogado al notar que le chupaba con fuerza uno de los pezones. Deseó que aquel placer no terminase nunca y enterró los dedos en su pelo para sujetarle la cabeza. La realidad se desdibujó. Sakura miró hacia el cielo y se sintió perdida en el universo. Se había liberado de su padrastro, que le había estropeado toda la niñez. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, tomar sus propias decisiones y vivir la vida que escogiese. La idea la emocionó. Sasuke se había arrodillado encima de ella y Sakura le acarició el pecho y sintió su calor. Sakura quería más, quería tocar su cuerpo desnudo con las puntas de los dedos, así que le desabrochó los botones de su camisa y se la quitó para explorar con ansias los definidos músculos de su pecho y su abdomen. Se dejó llevar por el instinto y le acarició el bulto que tenía entre las piernas, haciéndolo gemir. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde del orgasmo. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan excitado. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no levantarle el vestido, apartarle las braguitas y penetrarla sin más.

Entonces la miró. Era preciosa, con la melena rosa extendida sobre los cojines y los cremosos pechos al descubierto. Era una bruja que lo tenía hechizado y que hacía que solo pudiese pensar en poseerla. Quería verla entera, acariciar todo su cuerpo. Sakura dudó un instante al ver que Sasuke llevaba las manos a sus braguitas. Lo había conocido ese mismo día, aunque ya sabía muchas cosas de él. Sabía que era un buen hermano y un amigo leal, que a pesar de su duro exterior, se preocupaba por las personas a las que quería. Lo miró a los ojos y se le aceleró el corazón al ver la intensidad de su mirada.

–Quieres esto tanto como yo –le dijo él con voz profunda y aterciopelada.

Ella no podía contradecirlo, ni quería discutirlo. Lo deseaba y era un deseo tan fuerte, tan intenso, que nada más importaba. Permitió que le separase las piernas y metiese la mano, y vio su gesto de satisfacción al darse cuenta de que estaba muy húmeda. Sakura no pudo evitar dar un grito de sorpresa y arquear la espalda cuando Sasuke encontró su clítoris y se lo acarició con cuidado. Sintió que se deshacía cuando le metió un dedo e, instintivamente, echó las caderas hacia arriba, para sentirlo todavía más dentro. Ya estaba empezando a sentir unos pequeños espasmos en el vientre, pero quería más… quería tenerlo en su interior...

Movida por un deseo que jamás antes había experimentado, se aferró a sus hombros e intentó hacer que la penetrase, pero Sasuke se echó a reír y se resistió. Sakura protestó al notar que se alejaba, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba quitando los pantalones y los boxers. Unos segundos después volvía a estar allí, empujándole con la erección en la pelvis. Notó que le ponía la punta de la erección a la entrada del sexo y dio un grito ahogado al notar lo grande que era. Tuvo dudas a pesar del aturdimiento y recordó, demasiado tarde, su inexperiencia. No obstante, Sasuke estaba empezando a penetrarla lentamente, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de su repentino temor. La agarró por el trasero, empujó más y acalló su gemido de placer con un beso. Sasuke no podía seguir controlándose. Empezó a moverse, despacio al principio, para que Sakura se acostumbrase a él. Tenía la sensación de que era algo que no hacía con frecuencia, así que intentó aguantar lo máximo posible para no llegar al clímax antes que ella. Sakura empezó a moverse siguiendo su ritmo, con las caderas arqueadas hacia él y la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás en los cojines, los ojos medio cerrados. Nada la había preparado para la intensidad del placer que le estaba dando Sasuke con cada empellón.

La llenaba, la completaba, sus dos cuerpos se movían como si se tratase solo de uno, hacia un lugar mágico que cada vez estaba más cerca. Sakura vio las estrellas brillando en el cielo antes de que la cabeza de Sasuke se las tapase y él le diese un beso que le llegó al alma. Sakura se aferró a sus hombros mientras la tormenta crecía cada vez más en su interior y dio un grito al notar que su cuerpo empezaba a sacudirse y tenía un orgasmo increíble. Él llegó al clímax casi a la vez. La agarró por las caderas mientras la empujaba por última vez y gimió salvajemente antes de desplomarse sobre su cuerpo e intentar respirar de nuevo. Sakura notó cómo le latía el corazón, al mismo ritmo que el de ella, y sintió ternura al pensar que aquel hombre tan fuerte y poderoso se había deshecho entre sus brazos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se reconoció a sí misma que nunca se había sentido tan cerca de otro ser humano. Deseó poder quedarse así para siempre. Fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida.

.

* * *

.

**De nuevo muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el cap, en realidad amo traerles capitulos porque con sus reviews me doy cuenta de que les gusta la historia y de verdad no tienen nada que agradecerme :D (y no olviden darle like a mi pag de Fb onegaiii, en mi perfil está el enlace)**

**.**

_**Strikis**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**alexavenuz**_

_**harunoakatsuki**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**MissNaruhina**_

_**Loso**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**IsabellaHoshi**_

_**dsadssadas**_

_**kaon**_

_**Nikis**_

_**L'Sha**_

_**Lado . Oscuro**_

_**Hiyoko-sama**_

.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente me han hecho muy feliz :'3**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

.

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo chicas!**

**hoy estoy como en esos dias que deseo mandar todo a la...**

**pero cumplo con subirles el cap y disculaparme con ustedes por no haber actualizado antes..**

**es que estoy en semana de examenes en la u y pss...**

**mejor no hablo de eso. En fin, les agradezco inmensamente su apoyo y los likes a mi pagina (Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa) en Fb y onegaiii**

**si alguien quiere darle like, adelante, sera muy bien recibido :D**

**les pido que perdonen mis errores sobre todo el de hoy, pero la verdad es que me demoro mucho editando el cap y estoy de afan :(**

**.**

* * *

**.**

UNA AVENTURA EN EL PARAISO

.

CAPITULO: 6

.

.

No estaba en su habitación. Sakura se sentó despacio

y miró a su alrededor. Su cerebro volvió a ponerse

en marcha y se le revolvió el estómago al recordar.

¿Qué había hecho?

Solo unos segundos antes, sumida todavía en un

delicioso aletargamiento, se había sorprendido por lo

que había dado por hecho que era un sueño muy

erótico. Pero no había estado soñando. Había pasado la

noche con Sasuke. La amplitud de la habitación y el

tamaño de la cama, con sábanas de seda color burdeos,

le indicaron que estaba en la habitación principal.

Sasuke debía de haberla llevado allí después de

haberse acostado con ella en la terraza del tejado.

Sintió vergüenza y empezó a hacerse

recriminaciones. No solo se había acostado con un

hombre al que había conocido menos de veinticuatro

horas antes, sino que, además, no se trataba de un

hombre cualquiera, sino de Sasuke Uchiha, uno de

los hombres de negocios más poderosos del mundo, que

podría aplastar su pequeña empresa como si de una

mosca se tratase.

Era un hombre cruel y cínico, que había desconfiado

de ella y se había opuesto desde el principio a que una

diseñadora desconocida diseñase el vestido de novia de

su hermana. Aunque luego le había dado una

oportunidad y la había llevado a Hokkaido, donde ella se

había puesto nerviosa y había caído rendida a sus pies.

Recordó su cuerpo desnudo, su boca devorándole los

pechos y sus dedos acariciándole el sexo. Avergonzada,

se llevó las manos a las mejillas, que le ardían. Lo había

estropeado todo, pensó. Seguro que, en esos momentos,

Sasuke estaba ya organizando su viaje de vuelta a

Londres.

–Ah, estás despierta. Había empezado a pensar que

ibas a quedarte ahí todo el día –comentó Sasuke,

entrando a la habitación desde una puerta que debía de

ser la del cuarto de baño.

Iba vestido con un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y

corbata azul marino.

Sakura se dio cuenta al instante de que ella estaba

desnuda y agarró la sábana con fuerza, intentando

averiguar de qué humor estaba. ¿Tendría ataques de

ira, como Orochimaru? ¿O su enfado sería frío y sarcástico?

Sasuke se acercó a la cama y, a pesar de tener el

pulso acelerado, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba

recién afeitado. Era tan guapo que era normal que

hubiese sucumbido a sus encantos, pero eso no era una

excusa.

–Sé lo que debes de estar pensando –le dijo,

vacilante, deseando que no se hubiese sentado en el

borde de la cama para que no le llegase el olor de su

aftershave–. Solo quiero que sepas que nunca hago… lo

que hice anoche.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–¿Quieres decir que eras virgen?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

–No, claro que no. Tuve una relación con un

compañero de universidad. Bueno, en realidad no fue

una relación, éramos amigos y una noche nos

acostamos –balbució, ruborizándose–. No resultó ser

buena idea. En cualquier caso, lo que quería decir es

que yo nunca… me acuesto… con alguien a quien

apenas conozco.

Sasuke se preguntó si Sakura sería consciente de lo

vulnerable que parecía. Deseó abrazarla y darle un

beso en los temblorosos labios. La noche anterior, bajo

la luz de la luna, había creído que no podía estar más

guapa, pero esa mañana, con el pelo enmarañado sobre

los hombros desnudos y la boca ligeramente hinchada

de sus besos, estaba mucho más sexy, y él se estaba

excitando solo de pensar en volver a hacerle el amor.

No sabía por qué, pero le había gustado que

admitiese que solo había tenido un amante antes que él.

En realidad, su pasado no le interesaba, ni tampoco su

futuro, ya que en unas semanas sus vidas volverían a

separarse. Únicamente le interesaba el presente.

–¿Qué importa que solo nos conociésemos desde

hacía horas y no días? –le preguntó en tono frío–. Iba a

ocurrir antes o después. Ha habido química entre

nosotros desde la primera vez que nos hemos visto.

Sakura separó los labios para negarlo.

–¿Por qué esperar, si era algo que ambos

deseábamos?

–¡Porque no nos conocemos! –respondió ella

temblorosa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–Sabemos varias cosas el uno del otro, y anoche nos

enteramos de que, sexualmente, somos muy

compatibles. ¿Qué más necesitamos saber? De todos

modos, no estamos hablando de pasar el resto de

nuestras vidas juntos –añadió en tono socarrón.

Aquellas palabras dolieron a Sakura. De repente,

recordó los momentos posteriores a haber hecho el

amor, cuando se habían abrazado mientras sus

respiraciones se calmaban, y que ella se había sentido

segura por primera vez en la vida. Como si Sasuke

fuera la persona con la que tenía que estar. Una

sensación ridícula.

Lo miró con timidez y se le hizo un nudo en el

estómago al darse cuenta de que la estaba devorando

con los ojos. Recordó su cuerpo desnudo acercándosele,

recordó su erección penetrándola lentamente, y notó

humedad entre las piernas. Tenía que recuperar el

control de la situación. No parecía que Sasuke quisiera

despedirla y, en adelante, iba a centrarse en su trabajo.

–En cualquier caso, no volverá a ocurrir –le dijo.

–Por supuesto que sí –la contradijo él con toda

naturalidad, acercándose más.

Sakura se apretó contra el cabecero de la cama, con el

corazón acelerado. Sasuke colocó ambas manos a los

lados de su cabeza y acercó mucho los labios para

susurrarle:

–Una noche no es suficiente para ninguno de los dos,

aunque estoy seguro que, de aquí a la boda de Hinata,

ambos estaremos saciados y podremos continuar con

nuestras vidas.

La sorpresa y el deseo se enfrentaron dentro de la

cabeza de Sakura.

–¿Me estás proponiendo que tengamos una

aventura durante mi estancia en Hokkaido? –inquirió.

–¿Se te ocurre algún motivo por el que no

debiésemos hacerlo? –replicó Sasuke–. Somos adultos

y libres para hacer lo que queramos. Yo no tengo

ninguna relación en estos momentos, y supongo que tú

tampoco.

Parecía tan sencillo. Y tal vez Sasuke tuviese razón,

le dijo una vocecilla a Sakura en su interior. Tal vez ella

estuviese buscando complicaciones que no existían.

¿Por qué no tener una aventura? El sexo de la noche

anterior había sido indescriptiblemente maravilloso.

Era cierto que no tenía mucha experiencia, pero sabía

que él había disfrutado tanto como ella.

Y no corría peligro de enamorarse. Tal vez no fuese

como su padrastro, pero seguía siendo demasiado

dominante. Los pocos hombres con los que había salido

en el pasado habían sido amables, bohemios, sensibles y

poco exigentes. Tal vez un poco aburridos, pero, de

todos modos, ella tampoco había tenido tiempo para

grandes pasiones, teniendo que establecer su negocio.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

–Necesito concentrarme en los vestidos. ¿Y qué

pensaría Hinata?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que no le importaría. El único problema

sería que mi hermana pudiese vernos como una pareja

de enamorados. Le preocupa dejarme solo cuando se

case con Naruto y se marche a vivir a Tokio, y le

gustaría que me enamorase –le explicó él en tono

irónico– , pero no tiene por qué enterarse. Hina ha

llamado hace un rato para decir que habían operado a

Minato de urgencia esta misma mañana. Al

parecer, todo ha ido bien, aunque tendrá que quedarse

en la unidad de cuidados intensivos varios días. Hinata

ha decidido quedarse con Naruto en Tokio, pero

vendrá a Hokkaido cuando tenga que probarse el vestido.

Eso significaría que Sakura estaría a solas con Sasuke

en Villa Elena todas las noches. Contuvo la respiración

al notar que le trazaba la curva del cuello con un dedo y

seguía descendiendo hacia el valle que había entre sus

pechos.

–¿De verdad quieres dormir sola noche tras noche,

atormentada por fantasías en las que mis manos te

acarician? –murmuró Sasuke.

Estiró de las sábanas y sus ojos brillaron de deseo al

ver sus pechos desnudos y sus pezones erguidos.

–¿Cuántas noches crees que resistirías el hambre

carnal que nos está consumiendo a ambos? –añadió.

Sakura lo miró aturdida, pero, al parecer, Sasuke no

necesitaba que le diese una respuesta. Tal vez porque

sabía que era incapaz de resistírsele, pensó ella,

avergonzada por su debilidad. La verdad era que no

podía oponer resistencia. Estaba deseando que la

besase, que le acariciase los pezones como había hecho

la noche anterior y que volviese a hacerle sentir esas

exquisitas sensaciones que solo había conocido con él.

Se quedó decepcionada al ver que se levantaba de la

cama e iba hacia las enormes ventanas con vistas al

mar.

–Hay una cosa de la que tenemos que hablar.-Ya no había calor ni sensualidad en su voz, parecía tenso, su lenguaje corporal había dejado de ser relajado. –Anoche no utilicé preservativo, así que, a no ser que estés tomando la píldora, tuvimos sexo sin ninguna protección.

Aquello lo ponía furioso. Estaba furioso consigo

mismo, por haber sido tan descuidado. Sasuke se

preguntó por enésima vez desde que se había dado

cuenta cómo había sido posible mientras intentaba

respirar hondo.

Se había despertado al amanecer y se había

encontrado con que Sakura se había apartado del lado de

la cama en la que la había dejado al bajarla a su

habitación y se había pegado a él. Su cuerpo estaba

suave y caliente y su maravilloso pelo cubría la

almohada. Sasuke se había excitado al instante, pero al

recordar la pasión que habían compartido unas horas

antes, se había dado cuenta también de que se le había

olvidado la anticoncepción.

Y se había odiado a sí mismo. Porque después de que

Karin hubiese terminado con su embarazo, se había

jurado que tomaría todas las precauciones posibles para

evitar dejar embarazaba a ninguna otra mujer. No

había pretendido hacerle el amor a Sakura en la terraza

del tejado, pero, como los pescadores en los cuentos de

mitología que su padre le había contado de niño,

se había sentido atraído por una sirena y hechizado con

su belleza. Al tener a Sakura entre sus brazos, se había

olvidado de todo salvo de cuánto la deseaba y lo cierto

era que, por mucho que se lamentase, podía haberla

dejado embarazada.

Se giró a mirarla y, al ver la expresión de horror en

su rostro, supo que no se estaba tomando la píldora.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! No pensé…

Sakura no era capaz ni tan siquiera de contemplar la

posibilidad de estar embarazada. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo

iba a dedicar todo su tiempo a Wedding Sakura si tenía un

hijo?

–Sería un desastre –añadió instintivamente al

imaginárselo.

No se dio cuenta de que Sasuke apretaba la

mandíbula.

–Veo que la idea de la maternidad no te interesa –

dijo él, en tono enfadado.

Aunque Sakura estaba demasiado preocupada por las

posibles consecuencias de lo que había hecho como para

darse cuenta.

–En este momento de mi vida, es evidente que no –

admitió–. Quiero centrarme en mi carrera, al menos,

durante un par de años más.

Sabía que tardaría años en tener éxito como

diseñadora, así que, en realidad, dudaba que algún día

tuviese hijos. Estaba convencida de que todos los niños

se merecían ser criados por sus padres,

preferiblemente, casados, pero ella no quería casarse y

arriesgarse a ser tan infeliz como había sido su madre

con Orochimaru. Tenía veinticinco años, así que todavía le

quedaba tiempo antes de que su reloj biológico la

obligase a plantearse en serio si quería ser madre o no,

pero, debido a su comportamiento irresponsable de la

noche anterior, tal vez la decisión ya estuviese tomada.

–¿Cuándo sabrás si estás embarazada? –le preguntó

Sasuke.

Ella hizo un rápido cálculo mental y expiró.

–En un par de días… pero seguro que no lo estoy. No

es el mejor momento del mes para quedarme

embarazada.

La expresión de Sasuke era indescifrable.

–Eso espero.

Regresó al lado de la cama y la miró a los ojos con

intensidad, casi como si estuviese intentando meterse

en su cabeza.

–Quiero saberlo. Si estás embarazada, será por mí

culpa y aceptaré toda la responsabilidad.

Sakura se estremeció al oír aquello y se preguntó cómo

reaccionaría Sasuke si resultaba que estaba

embarazada. ¿Y qué quería decir con lo de que

aceptaría toda la responsabilidad?

–Seguro que no –repitió, desesperada por

convencerse a sí misma.

Era demasiado duro pensar en la alternativa.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y ella tragó saliva al ver

que la agarraba por la barbilla y le hacía inclinar la

cabeza.

–Quiero que me des tu palabra de que me lo

contarás si, dentro de un par de días, las cosas no salen

como ambos esperamos que salgan.

Ella se preguntó si estaba preocupado o si, una vez

más, solo quería controlarlo todo. Le costaba trabajo

pensar teniéndolo tan cerca y sintió vergüenza al darse

cuenta de que, incluso con la posibilidad de estar

embarazada, estaba deseando que la besase. Se

humedeció el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, un

gesto muy tentador.

–Te lo contaré –le aseguró.

–Bien.

Sasuke relajó un poco los hombros, pero sintió una

tensión distinta al bajar la vista a los labios de Sakura. Se

dijo que tenía que marcharse. Tenía una reunión

importante. Pero no podía concentrarse en los negocios,

solo podía pensar en apartar la sábana que cubría el

cuerpo de Sakura y devorárselo. Y no precisamente con

los ojos. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que hacía que

desease hacer caso omiso de su ética profesional y que

la noche anterior había hecho que olvidase sus

principios acerca del sexo sin protección?

Entró en razón al oír a lo lejos el ruido de un

helicóptero acercándose a Hokkaido. Tendría cinco semanas

para satisfacer el inoportuno deseo que sentía por Sakura,

y obligándose a esperar hasta la noche para hacerle el

amor solo aumentaría después su satisfacción. Inclinó la

cabeza para darle un beso rápido y ella respondió con

entusiasmo. Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo

sobrehumano para apartarse, y sonrió al ver decepción

en los ojos de ella.

–Tendrás que tener paciencia hasta esta noche,

belleza. Tengo trabajo, y tú también. Hinata está

llegando.

La vio ruborizarse y sintió todavía más curiosidad

por ella. Teniendo en cuenta que se describía a sí

misma como una mujer centrada en sus negocios, le

resultaba demasiado idealista. Tenía una potente

mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad de la que él

pretendía disfrutar durante las siguientes semanas y

hasta la boda de su hermana.

.

.

De alguna manera, Sakura consiguió actuar con

naturalidad delante de Hinata, aunque no pudo dejar

de pensar en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

A la luz del día, casi podía convencerse a sí misma de

que la salvaje pasión que había compartido con Sasuke

en la terraza había sido solo un sueño, aunque el

placentero dolor que sentía en ciertos músculos que

solía utilizar muy poco, le decía lo contrario.

Se ruborizó al recordar cómo la había excitado

Sasuke con sus manos y con su boca. Era un experto,

un maestro en el arte de hacer el amor, era normal,

tenía mucha práctica. Tenía fama de playboy y solía

salir en las revistas acompañado por sus amantes.

Sakura no sabía qué había visto en ella ya que, aunque

era consciente de que era atractiva, no podía

compararse con las impresionantes supermodelos que

le gustaban a Sasuke. No obstante, este la deseaba y le

había dejado claro que quería que fuesen amantes

durante su estancia en Hokkaido.

El sentido común le decía que se negase. Había

cientos de motivos por los que no debía tener una

aventura con Sasuke. Pero nunca le había apetecido

menos ser sensata, reconoció en silencio, mientras se

inclinaba sobre el block de dibujo en el que estaba

plasmando sus ideas para el vestido de Hinata.

Se aseguró a sí misma de que no corría el riesgo de

enamorarse de él. No necesitaba a un hombre en su

vida, ya que solo le importaba su carrera, ¿qué podía

tener de malo disfrutar de unas semanas de increíble

sexo con un japonés impresionante?

–Ah, así es exactamente como quiero que sea mi

vestido –comentó Hinata emocionada mientras miraba

por encima del hombro de Sakura y estudiaba el boceto–.

Me encanta el corpiño drapeado y la cola.

–Estaba pensando que la cola debería ser de encaje

de chantilly, y tal vez el velo también –le explicó Sakura,

obligándose a concentrarse en el diseño–. Mira, una

muestra –añadió, acercándose al montón de retales que

había al otro lado de la mesa y tendiéndole el de encaje

a Hinata.

–Es perfecto –admitió esta, levantándose y

estirándose–. Yo creo que ya hemos hecho suficiente

por hoy. Son las cuatro de la tarde. No me había dado

cuenta de la hora.

Puso gesto de sorpresa al oír un helicóptero y miró

por la ventana.

–Me pregunto por qué vuelve tan pronto mi

hermano. No obstante, me alegro, porque así me puedo

marchar ya a Tokio. El padre de Minato sigue en la

unidad de cuidados intensivos, pero podré pasar a verlo

unos minutos esta noche –dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la

puerta–. Hasta mañana, Sakura.

Abajo, en la entrada de Villa Elena, Lee no pudo

ocultar su sorpresa al ver entrar a Sasuke en casa.

–Llegas muy pronto, jefe. ¿Va todo bien?

–¿Por qué todo el mundo espera que me pase la vida

en el trabajo? –gruñó Sasuke, a pesar de saber que,

normalmente, trabajaba hasta las ocho o las nueve de la

noche.

Su asistente personal también se había quedado de

piedra cuando le había anunciado que había terminado

su jornada y que no le pasase ninguna llamada a no ser

que fuese algo de vital importancia.

–Tengo vida fuera del trabajo, ¿sabes? –le dijo

Sasuke a Lee–. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

–Con Sakura, llevan todo el día trabajando en el

taller… –empezó Lee

.

Sasuke pasó por su lado y subió las escaleras de dos

en dos.

El mayordomo sospechó que tenía que haber un

motivo para que su jefe volviese a casa tan temprano, y

tal vez tuviese algo que ver con las miradas que se

había cruzado con Sakura la noche anterior. No podía

negar que era muy guapa, pero Sasuke nunca había

antepuesto su interés por una mujer a _**Uchiha**_

_**Holdings.***_

.

* * *

.

Sakura estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, terminando el

boceto con el que trabajaría para hacer el vestido de

Hinata. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta

de que ya no estaba sola, y Sasuke la observó durante

unos minutos, embelesado con su delicada belleza. La

melena rosa le caía como una cortina de seda por los

hombros. Recordó su suavidad al tocarle la piel y se

excitó al pensar en la noche anterior.

Se había pasado todo el día pensando en ella. Por

primera vez en su vida, se había aburrido en una

importante reunión de negocios y se había puesto a

pensar en una chica pelirosa de ojos hades, impaciente

por volver a hacerla suya. Ya estaba de vuelta en Hokkaido

y pronto se llevaría a Sakura a la cama, se dijo, satisfecho,

notando cómo su cuerpo se endurecía solo de pensar en

hundirse entre sus suaves muslos.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de

Sasuke. Se ruborizó a pesar de haber tomado la

decisión de hacerse la fría con él. Volvió a bajar la vista

al boceto mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura.

Se había creído capaz de comportarse como una

amante sofisticada y de disfrutar de una aventura sin

importancia, pero la atracción que sentía por él le hacía

sentirse como una ingenua adolescente y no como una

femme fatale.

–¿Cómo vas? –le preguntó Sasuke acercándose para

estudiar sus dibujos–. Acabo de hablar con Hinata y

me ha dicho que casi has terminado el diseño del

vestido.

–Sí, hoy hemos avanzado mucho –respondió Sakura

con el corazón acelerado.

Como no se sentía capaz de mirarlo, se puso a

recoger la mesa de trabajo, en la que estaban

extendidos algunos retales y hojas de papel con

bocetos.

–Mañana empezaremos a pensar en los vestidos de

las damas de honor y luego les tomaré las medidas para

hacer los patrones de papel…

Dejó de hablar cuando Sasuke puso la mano debajo

de su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, y otra ola de calor le

inundó las mejillas al ver el sensual brillo de sus ojos.

–Eh –le dijo Sasuke en voz baja–. No tienes que

hacerme un informe. Sé que sabes lo que estás

haciendo.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que

había visto ruborizarse a una mujer. Después de la

explosiva pasión que habían compartido la noche

anterior, no había esperado que Sakura se comportase

con tanta timidez. Estaba acostumbrado a tener

amantes que se hacían las coquetas y que empleaban

todas sus artes femeninas para mantener su interés,

pero Sakura había admitido que solo había tenido otro

encuentro sexual antes de aquel. En comparación con

y su vulnerabilidad le estaba calando hondo.

–Hina me ha contado que habéis ido a ver la iglesia

esta mañana –le dijo, decidido a calmar a sus

hormonas, que le pedían que le hiciese el amor

inmediatamente.

Sakura asintió.

–Sí, es muy pintoresca –murmuró, pensando en la

pequeña capilla de color blanco y con bóveda azul que,

según la placa que había en ella, había sido construida

en el siglo XIII.

Detrás de ella había un increíble acantilado y tanto el

entorno como el edificio la habían inspirado a la hora de

diseñar el vestido de Hinata.

–Me preguntaba si te gustaría que te enseñase el

resto de Hokkaido. Le pediré a Akemi que nos prepare un

picnic y nos pararemos en cualquier sitio a comerlo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y dejó escapar muy

despacio el aire que había dejado atrapado en sus

pulmones. Nunca antes había tenido una aventura y no

tenía ni idea de las normas, pero sí había pensado que

Sasuke solo querría tener sexo con ella. El corazón le

dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que también quería

pasar tiempo en su compañía fuera del dormitorio.

–Eso sería estupendo –le respondió sonriendo–. Me

encantará terminar de ver tu isla.

–Bien –dijo Sasuke, apartando los ojos del

redondeado contorno de sus pechos y resistiendo la

tentación de subirla encima de la mesa y devorarla–.

Nos veremos abajo en un cuarto de hora.

Luego fue hacia la puerta, en esos quince minutos,

aprovecharía para darse una ducha fría.

.

* * *

.

–¿Nunca has conducido una motocicleta ni has ido de

paquete? –le preguntó un rato después, cuando Sakura

salió de la casa y miró el vehículo con cautela–. No tiene

ningún misterio. Pon los brazos alrededor de mi cintura

y sujétate fuerte. Veo que voy a tener que enseñarte

muchas cosas nuevas –añadió en tono divertido.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse. No había esperado que

Sasuke tuviese también un lado relajado y divertido.

Mientras se subía a la moto detrás de él, reconoció que

le sería muy sencillo enamorarse, pero no iba a permitir

que su aventura le importase más de la cuenta. Dudó

un instante y, al darse cuenta de que no había otra cosa

a la que agarrarse, lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó las

manos en sus duros músculos abdominales.

Ir montada en moto, con el aire caliente golpeándole

el rostro y haciendo volar su melena, era aterrador y

emocionante. Al principio, Sakura cerró los ojos, pero

luego se dio cuenta de que Sasuke controlaba

completamente la situación y tuvo el valor de mirar el

paisaje. El estrecho camino que era la única carretera

de Hokkaido atravesaba olivares y zonas de densa

vegetación, y dejaba a un lado pequeñas calas en las

que la arena blanca se encontraba con el agua azul

turquesa del mar.

–Aquí hubo un antiguo templo japonés –le explicó

Sasuke, deteniéndose delante de unas ruinas de

piedra–. Debió de ser construido para honrar a alguna

diosa de la mitología japonesa .

–Me fascina la mitología –admitió Sakura–. Son

historias tan maravillosas.

–Si quieres, te prestaré algunos libros. Tengo

muchos. Mi padre sabía muchos cuentos y solía

contármelos cuando era niño.

El rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció un momento y

Sakura se dio cuenta de que se había puesto triste.

–Debes de echarlo de menos –le dijo en voz baja.

Luego se mordió el labio–. Sé cómo te sientes. Mi

madre falleció hace tres años y la echo de menos todos

los días.

Él le dedicó una mirada de compasión.

–Lo siento.

La ternura de su voz hizo que a Sakura se le llenasen

los ojos de lágrimas.

–A mamá le habría encantado esto. Es como si en la

isla no pasase el tiempo.

–Los arqueólogos de un museo deTokio piensan

que en Hokkaido hay un asentamiento que lleva aquí desde

el tercer milenio después de Cristo.

–Es increíble, pensar que hubo personas aquí hace

tanto tiempo –comentó Sakura mirando a su alrededor–.

Me encanta que Hokkaido sea tan natural, tan virgen.

Supongo que ahora vas a decirme que tienes planeado

construir un hotel, un campo de golf y un parque de

atracciones en ella.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

–De eso nada. A mí también me gusta la belleza

natural de Hokkaido y pretendo mantenerla –dijo, mirando

a Sakura con curiosidad–. La mayoría de las mujeres a las

que conozco solo querrían venir a Hokkaido si hubiese un

hotel de cinco estrellas con balneario, salón de belleza y

tiendas.

¿Quería decirle con ello que pensaba que ella no era

nada sofisticada? Sakura estudió la playa desierta a la que

habían llegado por un camino que bajaba desde las

ruinas y disfrutó de la belleza salvaje del escenario.

–Supongo que no soy como tus otras mujeres –

comentó en tono animado–. Para mí, estar aquí sola es

como estar en el cielo.

–No estás completamente sola –le recordó Sasuke,

con la voz ronca de repente.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío y el corazón se le aceleró

cuando notó que le acariciaba el pelo.

–¿Quieres bañarte en el mar? –le preguntó él.

–No me he puesto el biquini –respondió ella,

lamentándolo.

–No te hace falta. Tal y como has dicho, estamos

solos. ¿No has nadado nunca desnuda? –le preguntó en

un murmullo, acariciándole la piel con el aliento

mientras le quitaba la camiseta por la cabeza y le

desabrochaba el sujetador.

Sonrió al verla negar con la cabeza.

–Ya te he dicho que iba a disfrutar enseñándote

muchas cosas nuevas, mi preciosa Sakura –añadió.

Cuando reía parecía más joven, casi un muchacho, y

sus ojos dejaban de parecer fríos y brillaban de

diversión. Cuando el sujetador de Sakura cayó a la arena,

empezaron a mirarla con deseo. Luego bajó las manos a

la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros.

–El último en entrar al agua es un gallina.

–¡Eh, eso no es justo!

Mientras intentaba quitarse los ajustados vaqueros,

Sakura pensó que nunca había visto desnudarse a un

hombre tan rápido. En realidad, nunca había visto

desnudarse a un hombre, y punto. Sasuke ya iba en

dirección a la playa, completamente desnudo, con la piel

brillando bajo el ardiente sol.

Su trasero firme y sus poderosos muslos hicieron que

Sakura se sintiese débil, y después de recorrer la playa

con la mirada para asegurarse de que estaban solos, se

quitó las braguitas y corrió tras de él.

El agua la refrescó.

–No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto –admitió,

dando un grito ahogado cuando Sasuke la agarró por la

cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo excitado.

–Es estupendo, ¿no? ¿Sentirse libre y desinhibido? –

dijo riendo, acariciándole las mejillas sonrojadas–. No

puedo creer que te estés ruborizando otra vez.

Se miraron a los ojos y él dejó de reír para inclinar la

cabeza y darle un sensual beso que caló a Sakura hasta el

alma.

Cuando la llevó en brazos de vuelta a la arena, a la

manta que había tendido en ella, tuvo que admitir que

le daba miedo pensar lo fácil que sería enamorarse de

él. Pero entonces Sasuke se arrodilló encima de ella,

bloqueando el sol con el cuerpo, y Sakura lo abrazó con las

piernas por la cintura y dejó de pensar.

.

* * *

.

**Muchisimas gracias nuevamente por su apoyo y...onegaii tengan paciencia :3**

_**.**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**MissNaruhina**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**harunoakatsuki**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**Paola Jones**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**Yoouarebeautiful**_

_**alexavenuz**_

_**Strikis**_

_**greece06**_

_**Nikis**_

_**Sakulali**_

_**IsabellaHoshi**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**Hiyoko-sama**_

_**Blanca Isabel**_

_**XxXNightMoonlightXxX**_

**.**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me han hecho muy feliz**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

** y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**me reportó de nuevo, lo sé...quieren matarme por no actualizar más seguido,**

**pero...onegaii entiendan que estoy al limite de mis posibilidades**

**y entre otras cosas...acabo de complicar mi vida, porque me enamoré perdidamente de alguien, que no es Sasuke Dx,**

**en fin, muchisimas gracias por su incondicional apoyo, por sus hermosos reviews y por los likes a mi página de Facebook**

**_Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa_, onegaii las personitas que quieran darle like pueden hacerlo: es gratis y no duele!**

**además que entre otras cosas motivan a la autora para subir la contii más rápido xD *soborno***

**espero que les guste el cap, está que arde!**

**y es muy literal...**

**.**

* * *

.

UNA AVENTURA EN EL PARAISO

.

CAPITULO: 7

.

.

Ya está, el último cristal en su sitio, gracias a Dios –

dijo Sakura, irguiéndose y moviendo los doloridos

hombros–. Pensé que no iba a terminar nunca de

coserlos, pero ha merecido la pena tantas horas de

trabajo. El corpiño da mucho brillo al vestido, ¿no te

parece?

Miró a Hinata para ver cuál era su reacción con el

vestido de novia por fin terminado, y le sorprendió ver

lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Es indescriptible –comentó la joven–. Oh, Sakura, es

precioso. Mucho más bonito de lo que había imaginado.

Es el vestido de mis sueños, y no sé cómo darte las

gracias por haberlo hecho realidad.

–Me alegro de que te guste –le respondió Sakura,

sintiéndose orgullosa.

Era probablemente el mejor vestido de novia que

había creado. El corpiño, sin tirantes, era de tul de seda

blanca y la falda, de encaje. Ambos estaban adornados

con cientos de minúsculos cristales y pequeñas perlas.

Todavía tenía que coser los cristales del velo, y a una

semana para la boda, tenía por delante muchas horas

de trabajo para poder terminar los vestidos de las

damas de honor.

–Ya está Sasuke en casa –dijo Hinata al oír un

helicóptero–. El piloto va llevarme de vuelta a Tokio

porque la madre de Naruto va a dar una cena esta

noche para celebrar que le han dado el alta a

Minato. Te mandaré a mi hermano para que vea el

vestido, aunque de todos modos, supongo que vendrá

derecho al taller. Al parecer, le gusta pasar tiempo

contigo.

Sakura se inclinó hacia la falda del vestido con la

esperanza de que Hinata no se diese cuenta del

repentino calor que tenía en las mejillas.

–Le interesa mucho el progreso de los vestidos –

balbució.

–Tengo la sensación de que le interesa más la

diseñadora que los vestidos –replicó Hinata–. Porque

nunca había vuelto del trabajo tan pronto como

últimamente.

–Tal vez no tenga mucho que hacer en estos

momentos –comentó, sonrojándose todavía más al

pensar que las horas que no estaba en su despacho de

Tokio, Sasuke las pasaba haciéndole el amor a ella.

Habían sido discretos delante de Hinata, pero era

evidente que esta tenía sus sospechas.

Cosa que confirmó al añadir:

–No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te

mira, ni de cómo lo miras tú a él. Sé que hay algo entre

ustedes, y me parece estupendo. Me encantaría

tenerte como cuñada, Sakura. Tal vez el próximo vestido

que diseñes sea el tuyo propio.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con firmeza.

–No, eso no va a ocurrir. No quiero casarme –le

explicó a Hinata, que parecía decepcionada–. Estoy

demasiado ocupada con Wedding Sakura. Mi carrera es lo

más importante.

Dudó un instante antes de continuar:

–Entre tu hermano y yo no hay nada.

En parte, era cierto. Al menos, era mucho más

sencillo que intentar explicar que lo suyo con Sasuke no

era más que una aventura. Aunque eso tampoco era del todo verdad, pensó

Sakura después de que Hinata se hubiese marchado y la

hubiese dejado sola en el taller. Desde que se habían

convertido en amantes, habían compartido mucho más

que encuentros sexuales. Habían cenado bajo la luz de

las velas y habían pasado horas tumbados junto a la

piscina. Habían explorado las ruinas de Hokkaido y Sasuke

la había llevado a ATokio a ver lugares famosos después de haberse dado cuenta de

que compartían su interés por la historia de la antigua

Japón. La preocupación de poder haberse quedado

embarazada la primera noche que habían hecho el

amor en la terraza se había visto disipada un par de

días antes, cuando había empezado con el periodo.

Desde entonces, había pasado todas las noches con

Sasuke, y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, lejos

de haber menguado, parecía haberse intensificado. Solo

quedaba una semana para la boda de Hinata, una

semana para que se terminase su aventura. Porque,

eso era seguro, iba a terminarse. Sasuke tenía que

viajar a Sudáfrica justo después de la boda de su

hermana y Sakura debía regresar a Londres, con un poco

de suerte, con un aluvión de encargos después de la

publicidad que le daría la boda de Hinata.

Suspiró pesadamente y fue hacia la ventana, a

admirar la amplia extensión de un mar azul zafiro, que

reflejaba el cielo despejado. Echaría de menos la

tranquila belleza de Hokkaido. Se mordió el labio. ¿A quién

pretendía engañar? Echaría de menos a Sasuke.

Aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, era la verdad. No se

había enamorado de él, por supuesto que no, pero tenía

la esperanza de que su última semana en Hokkaido pasase

muy despacio.

–Te veo muy pensativa.

Sasuke había entrado en el taller en silencio y, al ver

a Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos, se había quedando

unos minutos observándola. Se dijo que estaba todavía

más guapa que cuando había llegado a Hokkaido. La larga

melena, recogida esa tarde en una coleta, estaba

todavía más rosacea y hacía que sus ojos pareciesen

también más profundos. Sintió deseo, pero algo en su

postura hizo que se le encogiese el estómago. A veces

parecía encerrarse en sí misma, y no era la primera vez

que la veía triste y que deseaba abrazarla con fuerza.

Sakura se giró al oírlo hablar y le sonrió, pero solo con

los labios.

–Estaba pensando en todos los cristales que me

quedan por coser al velo de Hinata. Por suerte, el

vestido está terminado. ¿Quieres verlo?

Él intentó no pensar en que lo que realmente

deseaba era romper todas las barreras detrás de las

que se escondía y descubrir a la verdadera Sakura

Haruno. ¿Por qué sentía tanta curiosidad? No era

más que su amante temporal y era probable que, en

una semana, lo suyo se terminase para siempre.

Frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué la idea le gustaba

tan poco.

–Por supuesto que quiero ver el resultado de tus

largas horas de duro trabajo.

Sakura solía estar ya en el taller antes de que él se

marchase a trabajar por las mañanas y algunas noches

tenía que obligarla a salir de él e insistir para que

cenase. No era solo trabajadora, sino más bien obsesiva.

¿A quién le recordaba eso?

Volvió a pensar en Karin, cuando ambos habían

tenido dieciocho años y habían vivido en el mismo

edificio de apartamentos en Nueva York. Por aquel

entonces, él intentaba sobrevivir con la tienda de

comestibles y Karin estaba en la escuela de arte

dramático, mucho antes de que le llegase la fama.

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

–No puedo seguir viéndote, Sasuke. Tengo que

pasar todo mi tiempo ensayando. Bailar es mi vida y

algún día mi nombre aparecerá en las carteleras de

Broadway.

Su mente retrocedió doce años. La escena tenía lugar

en su lujoso ático de Manhattan. Karin era ya la novia

de Broadway y una estrella internacional, y llevaban un

año juntos.

–No puedo tener un hijo, Sasuke. Significaría el fin

de mi carrera. Actuar es mi vida, no puedo tomarme

varios meses libres y arriesgarme a perder la figura.

**.**

**End Flash Back**

**.**

Él le había entregado su corazón a Karin y esta se lo

había roto. En esos momentos, tenía el corazón de

granito y no iba a enamorarse otra vez. Su relación con

Sakura era otra aventura sin importancia.

Sakura quitó la tela que cubría el vestido de Hinata.

–¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó con nerviosismo, al

ver que habían pasado varios segundos y Sasuke

todavía no había dicho nada.

–Que fue una enorme injusticia que dudase de ti

como diseñadora –le respondió él en voz baja–. El

vestido es exquisito y Hina me ha contado que está

encantada con él. No me cabe la menor duda de que

Wedding Sakura va a tener un gran futuro.

Sakura se ruborizó al oír aquello. Sobre todo, después

de que Orochimaru Miyazawa hubiese vaticinado todo lo

contrario:

–_**Estás perdiendo el tiempo. No tienes nada de**_

_**talento –le había dicho su padrastro.**_

Recordó dolida lo mucho que había disfrutado

burlándose de sus sueños. Durante años, Sakura se había

preguntado por qué no la quería su padre y se había

sentido responsable de ello. En esos momentos, sabía

que no había sido culpa suya. Jamás sabría quién era su

padre, pero tener su propia empresa le daba seguridad.

Wedding Sakura era para ella más que un negocio: era lo

más importante de su vida.

Sonrió a Sasuke.

–Espero que tengas razón. Estoy preparada para

trabajar duro y para dedicar todo mi tiempo y energía a

conseguir que Wedding Sakura tenga éxito.

Una expresión curiosa cruzó el rostro de Sasuke,

pero desapareció antes de que a Sakura le diese tiempo a

hacerse preguntas.

–En ese caso, será mejor que aprovechemos al

máximo el tiempo que te queda en Hokkaido, antes de que

te marches a conquistar el mundo de la moda –le dijo

en tono sensual, sonriéndole y acariciándole el brazo

desnudo–. ¿Te duelen otra vez los hombros?

Ella cerró los ojos y se relajó mientras Sasuke le

daba un masaje en la base del cuello.

–Umm… qué bien. Estoy un poco tensa.

Él rio y la apoyó contra su cuerpo.

–Yo también, mi preciosa Sakura… y más que un poco.

–Sí… ya lo veo –respondió ella sin aliento.

Notó calor y humedad entre los muslos al sentir la

erección de Sasuke contra su trasero. El deseo corrió

por sus venas. La ropa era una frustrante barrera y el

corazón se le aceleró cuando Sasuke le bajó los tirantes

de la camiseta para poder acariciarle los pechos

desnudos.

–Sasuke, tengo que trabajar… –protestó.

Pero él ignoró la protesta y la hizo gemir apretándole

los pezones con las puntas de los dedos.

Sakura sintió cómo el placer bajada desde el estómago

hasta su pelvis y no opuso resistencia cuando Sasuke la

giró hacia él.

–Necesitas esto –le aseguró–. Y yo también, mi Sakura...

La besó apasionadamente, haciendo que se olvidase

de todo y que solo fuese consciente del olor de su

aftershave y del roce de su mandíbula contra su mejilla.

¿Cómo iba a negar el deseo que sentía por él cuando la

consumía y hacía que le temblasen las piernas?

Sasuke la tomó en brazos y ella apoyó la cabeza en

su hombro mientras la llevaba al dormitorio.** «Solo una**

**semana más»**, pensó, deseando que no pasasen los días

ni las horas.

La tumbó en la cama y Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello

para que se tumbase a su lado. Sasuke dejó escapar una carcajada mientras

intentaba contener las ansias que sentía por aquella

pelirosa frágil que se había convertido en una peligrosa

adicción. Le encantaba verla impaciente, ver que no

contenía la pasión, le encantaba oírla gritar de placer al

quitarle la falda y la braguita y agacharse a besarla

entre los muslos. Exploró su sexo lentamente con la

lengua hasta que Sakura arqueó las caderas, suplicándole

en silencio que la llevase a aquel lugar mágico que era

solo suyo. Él supo que la echaría de menos. La idea le dio

vueltas en la cabeza mientras se desnudaba sin apartar

la vista de su cuerpo esbelto, iluminado por los rayos de

sol que se filtraban a través de las persianas. Consideró

un instante pedirle que se quedase un mes o dos con él,

el tiempo necesario para cansarse de ella, cosa que

terminaría ocurriendo antes o después, pero desechó la

idea. Tendría que estar en Sudáfrica al menos un mes

por motivos de trabajo y sabía que Sakura estaba

impaciente por volver a Londres, ya que tenía la

esperanza de que aumentase su producción después de

la boda de Hinata.

Así que tenía otra semana para disfrutarla, y

pretendía hacerlo. Se puso un preservativo y se colocó

encima de ella. Su sonrisa le provocó una sensación

extraña en el corazón, pero cuando la penetró, Sasuke

dejó de pensar y solo fue consciente del placer que

sentía teniendo sus músculos calientes y suaves

alrededor de la erección. Se retiró y luego volvió a

penetrarla otra vez, más deprisa, más profundamente,

mientras su respiración entrecortada se fundía con los

gemidos de ella y sus cuerpos se movían al mismo

ritmo, para llegar a alcanzar juntos el éxtasis.

.

* * *

.

La boda fue de cuento de hadas. No era posible

describirla de otra manera, pensaría Sakura después.

Hinata había estado impresionante con el vestido de

novia y las damas de honor habían llevado unos

preciosos vestidos de tafetán rosa claro, a juego con el

ramo de la novia y con la flor que lucía en el ojal el

novio.

Naruto había estado muy guapo, y un poco

nervioso, pero la expresión de su rostro al sonreír a su

futura esposa había hecho que Sakura sintiese de repente

un inexplicable anhelo. No era envidia, porque ella no

quería casarse, pero sí deseaba ser amada como amaba

Naruto a Hinata, y ser capaz de amar sin tener miedo

a que le hiciesen daño o la rechazasen.

Impaciente, saltó de la cama, cerró la maleta y fue

hasta la ventana. La luz del atardecer era tenue y

dorada, y el limonero que había debajo hacía que

subiese hasta allí el olor a limón. Se había enamorado

de aquel lugar, pensó, suspirando: de la casa, de la isla…

y de Sasuke. El corazón se le aceleró. Por supuesto que

no se había enamorado de Sasuke, era solo que la idea

de marcharse de Aura la ponía sentimental.

Él también iba a marcharse a Ciudad del Cabo. Su

vuelo saldría de Tokio una hora después de que ella se

hubiese montado en el avión que la llevaría a Londres.

Solo faltaban unos minutos para que ambos volasen

juntos en helicóptero a la capital de Japón.

Sakura volvió a pensar en la boda. Los invitados habían

dado un grito ahogado al ver entrar a Hinata en la

iglesia, aunque ella había tenido la vista clavada en

Sasuke, que acompañaba a su hermana hasta el altar.

Había sido como un padre para Hinata y había asumido

la responsabilidad de criarla después de la muerte de

sus padres a pesar de su propia juventud.

La ceremonia había empezado y Sakura se había

dedicado a observar su duro perfil. Su expresión había

sido indescriptible, pero ella había sentido que estaba

haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones. Sin

pensarlo, le había agarrado la mano para intentar

comunicarle con actos en vez de con palabras que lo

entendía y que sabía cómo se sentía.

Él se había puesto tenso unos segundos, y Sakura se

había preparado para que la rechazase, pero entonces

Sasuke le había apretado la mano con fuerza y la había

mirado. Sus ojos habían brillado un instante y ella le

había sonreído. En respuesta, Sasuke había vuelto a

apretarle la mano y se la había tenido agarrada durante

el resto de la ceremonia.

Sakura se obligó a volver al presente, se miró el reloj y

vio que había llegado la hora de marcharse. El resto del

día había sido frenético, con cuatrocientos invitados

asistiendo a la recepción que se había celebrado en los

jardines de Villa Elena. Sasuke había estado tan

ocupado como anfitrión que casi no habían podido estar

juntos. Y en esos momentos era demasiado tarde. Sakura

notó cómo la presión que sentía en el pecho aumentaba

al bajar con la maleta al recibidor principal.

–Eh, iba a ir a ayudarte justo ahora –comentó Lee,

vestido con un impecable uniforme de mayordomo–. El

jefe te está esperando en la plataforma.

Tomó la maleta y bajó delante de ella las escaleras

de la casa.–Espero que vuelvas algún día de visita a Hokkaido, Sakura

–continuó–. Tal vez Sasuke sea muy reservado con sus

pensamientos, y a veces es difícil llegar a conocerlo,

pero es un tipo estupendo. Uno de los mejores. Y sé que

se va a sentir muy solo cuando Hinata y tú se hayan

marchado.

–No creo que un guapo multimillonario esté solo

mucho tiempo –respondió ella en tono frío. Sintiendo

todavía más dolor al imaginárselo haciendo el amor con

otra mujer–. Apuesto a que tendrá cientos de novias.

Lee se encogió de hombros, pero no lo negó.

–A ninguna la ha traído a Hokkaido–comentó–. Salvo a

ti.

Sakura se sonrojó. Era normal que Lee estuviese al

tanto de su aventura con Sasuke. Debía de haberse

dado cuenta de que, durante el último mes, no había

dormido ni un solo día en su propia cama. Pero ¿qué

importaba eso? Iba a marcharse y estaba segura de

que Lee sabía tan bien como ella que no volvería a la

isla. Las aventuras de Sasuke nunca duraban mucho.

Lo vio al lado del helicóptero e intentó grabar aquella

imagen en su mente para siempre. Se había quitado el

traje que había llevado en la boda y se había puesto

unos chinos de color beis y un polo negro, y parecía

relajado. Estaba tan guapo que Sakura se sintió como si

una flecha le hubiese traspasado el corazón.

–¿Ya está todo?

Las gafas de sol le tapaban los ojos. Sakura deseó

quitárselas para poder verlos por última vez, aunque

luego se dijo que tal vez fuese mejor así, porque si la

miraba a los ojos, vería las lágrimas que estaba

luchando por no derramar.

–Sí, estoy preparada para marcharme –consiguió

contestarle casi con alegría–. Hinata y Naruto deben

de estar ya de camino a Paris. Qué lugar tan

maravilloso para pasar una luna de miel.

Sasuke la ayudó a subir al helicóptero y ella se

mordió el labio al aspirar el olor de su colonia mezclado

con el de su piel. Tenía que seguir hablando si no quería

perder la compostura y rogarle que le permitiese

quedarse con él.

–Me ha llamado una de mis ayudantes –comentó

animadamente–. Dice que ya han aparecido fotografías

del vestido de Hinata en Internet, y que hemos

recibido muchas solicitudes por correo electrónico.

–Bien –respondió Sasuke en tono cortante.

Tal y como había imaginado, Sakura estaba deseando

volver a Londres para ponerse a trabajar. Cuando la

había visto acercarse a la plataforma de despegue,

vestida con el mismo traje con el que había llegado a

Kea, había vuelto a sentirse tentado a pedirle que lo

acompañase a Sudáfrica. En esos momentos se alegraba

de haber dudado. Habría sido violento para ambos.

Seguro que no tardaría en olvidarse de ella, lo haría en

cuanto se pusiese a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto en

Ciudad del Cabo.

Cuando el helicóptero los dejó en el aeropuerto y se

acercaron al mostrador de facturación, el número de

vuelo de Sakura ya estaba reflejado en la pantalla y era

hora de embarcar. Sasuke había estado encerrado en sí

mismo desde que habían salido de Hokkaido y, a juzgar por

las llamadas de teléfono que había hecho, debía de estar

ya centrado en sus negocios.

–Bueno… –dijo ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con

su orgullo impidiéndole derramar ni una lágrima–.

Supongo que ha llegado el momento de despedirse.-¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle? Habían sido amantesdurante el último mes y, probablemente, aquella fuese

la última vez que se viesen. Iba a echarlo mucho de menos. –Si pasas alguna vez por el sudoeste de Londres yves una casa flotante llamada Saucy Sue, sube a saludar.

–¿Así se llama tu barco? –preguntó él.

–Le puso el nombre mi hermano –respondió ella,

dolida al darse cuenta de que a Sasuke le daba igual

que no fuesen a volverse a ver–. Adiós, Sasuke.

–¿No pensarás que voy a dejarte marchar tan

fácilmente, no? –le dijo él dedicándole una sensual

sonrisa.

Sakura se puso a temblar al ver que le ponía la mano

debajo de la barbilla y le levantaba el rostro para que lo

mirase. El roce de sus labios la transportó

instantáneamente al cielo y separó los labios para que

Sasuke profundizase el beso, pero él levantó la cabeza.

Sakura se sintió tan decepcionada que, por un momento,

no pudo respirar. Él le soltó la barbilla y retrocedió. La miró y recordó

los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Habían

compartido una pasión electrizante, pero habían tenido

mucho más que eso. Había disfrutado estando con ella,

llevándola en la moto, bañándose en el mar, y habían

pasado horas y horas hablando.

No había esperado que el adiós fuese tan duro, pero

no tenía alternativa. La vida de Sakura estaba en

Inglaterra, donde tenía su negocio y, la de él, en Japón.

Una aventura a distancia no tenía sentido y él no quería

una relación. Apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a darse la

vuelta.

–Sayonara, Sakura. Y buena suerte con Wedding Sakura.

Y entonces se marchó, andando entre la multitud con su

gracia natural, destacando por la altura entre la

mayoría. Sakura lo vio alejarse, deseó que se girase y le

dijese adiós por última vez, pero no lo hizo.

.

* * *

.

Ella se quedó allí un rato después de que Sasuke

hubiese desaparecido de su vista. Siempre había sabido

que lo suyo era temporal. Y era lo mejor. No podría

centrarse en su trabajo si tenía una relación con

Sasuke. Cuando estaba en su compañía, solo podía

pensar en él, y si quería perseguir su sueño de ser una

gran diseñadora, no podía permitir que nadie la

distrajese.

.

* * *

.

Tres semanas más tarde, Sakura miraba aturdida a su

médico de cabecera.

–No puedo estar embarazada –le dijo con voz

temblorosa.

–Según la prueba, debiste de concebir hace más o

menos ocho semanas –le contestó el doctor–.

¿Recuerdas haber tenido sexo sin protección por

entonces?

–Solo una vez –admitió ella, a pesar de saber que

era suficiente–, pero tuve el periodo después.

Recordó lo aliviada que se había sentido. Era cierto

que le había durado menos de lo normal, pero no le

había extrañado, se había quedado tranquila al ver que

la irresponsabilidad que había cometido con Sasuke no

había tenido consecuencias.

Había ido al médico porque su hermano había

insistido al verla siempre cansada desde que había

vuelto de Japón. Sakura no había pensado que le pasase

nada. Era normal que estuviese cansada, con todo lo

que estaba trabajando.

–Algunas mujeres sangran durante los primeros

meses del embarazo –le explicó el médico–, pero no es

un periodo como tal y suele acabarse cuando el

embarazo avanza. Y no todas las mujeres ovulan a la

mitad del ciclo. Algunas lo hacen antes y otras, como

debe de haber sido tu caso, después.

.

* * *

.

–Se lo tienes que decir a Uchiha –le dijo su

hermano cuando le contó la noticia–. Es el padre del

bebé y tiene la obligación de ayudarte, al menos,

económicamente. Además, se lo puede permitir. Tú no

puedes criar al niño sola. ¿Cómo vas a trabajar teniendo

que ocuparte de él? ¿Y dónde vas a vivir? Me temo que

la casa flotante no sobrevivirá otro invierno. Y, en

cualquier caso, no es lugar para un bebé.

–No me estás contando nada que no me haya dicho

yo ya al menos cien veces –replicó Sakura, abrazándose

como para protegerse de aquella pesadilla.

Seguía sin creérselo. Estaba esperando un hijo de

Sasuke. Era una locura, pero tal y como le había

confirmado su médico, era real.

–No sé qué hacer –admitió con voz temblorosa.

No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría Sasuke cuando

le diese la noticia. Parecía haberse sentido aliviado

cuando le había informado de que tenía el periodo, así

que seguro que se sorprendía tanto como ella.

–No tienes por qué seguir adelante, Sakura –le dijo

Gaara con cautela, evitando su mirada–. Yo te apoyaré

tomes la decisión que tomes.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La lealtad de

su hermano le importaba mucho, pero tenía que

enfrentarse a la realidad. Estaba esperando un bebé.

Una vida nueva estaba creciendo en su interior y

dependía completamente de ella para sobrevivir.

–Si mamá hubiese terminado con su embarazo no

planeado hace veinticinco años, yo no estaría aquí –le

contestó–. No puedo hacer pagar al bebé mi error.

–También es el error de Uchiha –le recordó Gaara.

–¿Y si se lo cuento y acepta la responsabilidad, pero

odia al niño, como Orochimaru me odió a mí? –inquirió Sakura.

–Esto es distinto. Orochimaru no es tu padre biológico y tu

presencia le recordaba que mamá le había sido infiel.

No fue culpa tuya, pero él lo pagaba contigo –murmuró

Gaara –, pero tú sí estás embarazada de Uchiha.

Ella se preguntó cómo iba a ocultar la existencia del

niño a su padre. Ella no sabía quién era su padre y

siempre tendría un vacío. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle lo mismo

a su bebé?

–Tengo que marcharme –le dijo Gaara ,

interrumpiendo sus pensamientos–. Estaré fuera un

par de días.

Se colgó la mochila a los hombros y salió del barco.

Luego, se giró a mirarla e insistió:

–Tienes que decírselo a Uchiha.

–Lo sé –respondió Sakura, sabiendo que su hermano

tenía razón.

Por el bien del bebé, tenía la obligación de contarle a

Sasuke que iba a tener un hijo suyo.

Pero encontrar el valor necesario para informar a

Sasuke de su embarazo era otra cosa. En varias

ocasiones había marcado su número de teléfono móvil,

pero no había llegado a realizar la llamada. Sabía que

seguía en Sudáfrica, así que decidió esperar a hacerse la

primera ecografía para contárselo, de ese modo ya

sabría la fecha prevista de parto.

El día que tenía cita en el hospital, tuvo que pelearse

para cerrar la cremallera de un vestido que le había

quedado perfecto solo unas semanas antes. Le quedaba

ajustado en la zona del busto y de las caderas y al

mirarse de perfil en el espejo vio que su estómago plano

había empezado a redondearse. ¿No era demasiado

pronto para que se le notase el embarazo? De repente,

sintió pánico y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No

quería que su vida cambiase de manera irrevocable y,

sobre todo, no quería sacrificar su sueño de tener éxito

con Wedding Sakura.

Oyó pasos en el muelle y supo que Gaara había llegado

de su viaje. Se limpió las lágrimas, se puso un pendiente

y juró entre dientes cuando el otro se le cayó debajo de

la mesa.

–Supongo que la descripción que un agente

inmobiliario haría de una casa flotante sería** «acogedora**

**y compacta»**.

Sakura estaba agachada cuando oyó aquella voz que

conocía muy bien, pero que no pertenecía a su

hermano. Levantó la cabeza y se dio un golpe contra la

mesa.

–¡Kami! Ten cuidado. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí

abajo?

Unas manos fuertes la agarraron y la levantaron con

cuidado.

Sakura observó con incredulidad el bello rostro de

Sasuke y se mareó de tal manera que tuvo que

aferrarse a la mesa.

–¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó en un

susurro–. ¿Te ha llamado Gaara?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué iba a llamarme tu hermano?

–No… no sé –respondió ella, poniéndose las manos

en las sienes–. No puedo pensar con claridad. Me

sorprende tanto verte. ¿Por qué has venido, Sasuke?

.

* * *

.

**Muchisimas gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y me voy no sin antes dejar los agradecimientos y pedirles que perdonen los errores si los hay :**

_**.**_

_**Msdupree22**_

_**Strikis**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**MissNaruhina**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**harunoakatsuki**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**Yoouarebeautiful**_

_**alexavenuz**_

_**Sakuita 01**_

_**Nikis**_

_**Blanca Isabel**_

_**IsabellaHoshi**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima**!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**por fin me reporto con el cap 8,**

**les agradezco inmensamente su apoyo durante la historia, de verdad que me hace muy feliz**

**leer sus divertidos, cariñosos y sobre todo eroticos comentarios xD**

**también les agradezco los likes a mi pagina de Facebook _ Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa_ (onegaii denle like!_)_**

**y antes de despedirme, perdonen los errores si los hay y disfruten el cap, que como cosa rara está que arde!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

UNA AVENTURA EN EL PARAÍSO

.

CAPITULO: 8

.

.

Aquella era una pregunta que él mismo se había

hecho muchas veces. ¿Por qué había terminado con

el proyecto de Sudáfrica a una velocidad récord,

aunque eso hubiese significado trabajar dieciocho horas

diarias? ¿Y por qué había ido directo a Londres en vez

de volver a Tokio?

Hasta hacía unos segundos, no había tenido

respuesta, y en esos momentos todavía no terminaba

de entender qué quería de su relación con Sakura , pero

una cosa le había quedado clara nada más verla: la

deseaba. Su deseo por ella no había menguado durante

las semanas que habían estado separados y por fin

había aceptado que su mal humor durante la estancia

en Ciudad del Cabo se había debido a que la echaba de

menos.

Aquella pelirosa menuda y guapa le había calado muy

hondo. En persona todavía le gustaba más que en sus

fantasías, y tenía más curvas, pensó mientras posaba

los ojos en sus pechos. Aunque era evidente que estaba

muy sorprendida con su visita, y la cautela de su

mirada hizo que Sasuke se resistiese a abrazarla y

darle un beso.

–He venido a Londres por negocios –mintió–, y he

decidido darme un paseo por el río. Solo por curiosidad,

¿por qué vives en una casa flotante?

–Tanto Gaara como yo necesitábamos vivir en

Londres por trabajo, y esto es más barato que alquilar

un piso –le explicó Sakura , distraída.

Se le estaba pasando el desconcierto, pero le estaban

empezando a zumbar los oídos. Había creído que jamás

volvería a verlo, pero Sasuke estaba allí, tan guapo

como siempre, con un traje gris y una camisa azul clara,

abierta en el cuello. Le bastó mirarlo para volver a

sentirse hechizada. La seducía con tan solo una sonrisa,

y Sakura clavó los ojos en sus labios y se olvidó de todo lo

demás, solo podía pensar en que la besara.

–¿Sakura …?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron como los

de un depredador ante su presa. Le apartó un mechón

de pelo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla, y Sakura se puso

a temblar y notó que le costaba respirar.

Instintivamente, separó los labios al verle agachar la

cabeza.

–Sakura … ¿estás en casa? He vuelto…

La voz de su hermano la hizo entrar en razón y

apartarse de Sasuke. Gaara bajó las escaleras y clavó la

mirada en el hombre que estaba al lado de su hermana.

–Debes de ser Uchiha –le dijo con voz tensa–.

Supongo que tengo que reconocerte el mérito de haber

venido en cuanto mi hermana te ha contado lo del bebé.

Después se hizo un silencio cargado de tensión.

Sasuke notó cómo se tensaban todos los músculos y

no podía ni respirar ni hablar. Muy despacio, giró la

cabeza para apartar la vista del hombre de pelo rojizo

desaliñado que lo estaba mirando agresivamente y

posarla en Sakura , que tenía los ojos desorbitados.

–¡Kami! ¿Qué bebé? –preguntó con voz ronca.

–¡Vaya!

–¡Vaya!

Sasuke volvió a mirar al intruso.

–¿Y tú quién eres?

Sakura le había contado que vivía con su hermano,

pero no se parecía en nada a aquel hombre. Sasuke se

sintió furioso al pensar que podía ser su amante.

–Es mi hermano –le dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Luego miró a Gaara–. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos unos minutos?

Gaara dudó.

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí. Tengo que hablar con Sasuke.

En cuanto Gaara se hubo marchado, Sasuke la fulminó

con la mirada, haciéndola estremecerse.

–Iba a contártelo –empezó Sakura –. Iba… a llamarte

por teléfono, pero estabas en Sudáfrica.

–¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó él sorprendido–.

¿Cómo es posible, si me dijiste que tenías el periodo?

¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿No querías que supiese que

ibas a tener un hijo mío?

Sasuke sintió que revivía una pesadilla. Tres años

antes, Karin le había ocultado su embarazo, y solo se

había enterado cuando se había desmayado en el

escenario durante una actuación y habían tenido que

llevarla al hospital.

–No te lo he contado porque no quiero tener el bebé

–le había dicho Karin

¿Le ocurriría lo mismo a Sakura ?

–No te he mentido –se defendió esta–. Di por hecho

que tenía el periodo, pero resulta que no fue así…

Dejó de hablar al ver la expresión irónica de Sasuke.

Sakura había sabido que se enfadaría, pero no podía

evitar que le doliese. Ambos habían tenido la culpa al no

utilizar protección aquella noche, pero era evidente que

Sasuke la estaba culpando a ella.

–Tengo que irme –murmuró, al ver la hora que

era–. Tengo consulta en el hospital esta mañana. Si

quieres, hablaremos cuando vuelva.

Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar la traición de Karin.

Se acordó también de la expresión de horror en el

rostro de Sakura cuando le había dicho, después de haber

hecho el amor por primera vez, que podía estar

embarazada. Había dejado claro que no quería tener un

hijo que se interpusiese en su trabajo.

–¿A qué vas al hospital? –le preguntó.

–Van a hacerme una ecografía –respondió Sakura ,

mordiéndose el labio–. La verdad es que estoy

nerviosa. Todavía no me he hecho a la idea de que voy

a tener un bebé, y no sé cómo voy a sentirme cuando

mi vida cambie para siempre.

Sasuke tuvo que admitir que aquella sinceridad era

una de las cosas que admiraba de ella. Karin había

actuado a sus espaldas y había abortado sin decírselo.

No le había dado la oportunidad de demostrarle que la

apoyaría.

En esos momentos, Sakura esperaba un hijo suyo. Una

multitud de emociones distintas se apoderaron de él.

Tenía otra oportunidad de ser padre. Dios, su

incredulidad se estaba convirtiendo en emoción y

alegría. No le cabía la menor duda de que quería tener

aquel hijo, pero ¿y Sakura ? Era evidente que estaba

asustada y tenía miedo del futuro.

Sasuke expiró y se acercó más a ella.

–Las vidas de ambos van a cambiar –le dijo en voz

baja–. Estamos en esto juntos, Sakura . Tal vez no

planeásemos tener un hijo, pero estás embarazada y

voy a estar a tu lado en cada paso del camino.

.

* * *

.

Tumbada en la estrecha camilla con el vientre al

descubierto, Sakura se alegró de que Sasuke estuviese

allí. Era la primera vez que estaba en un hospital, al

menos, como paciente.

Intentó no acordarse de los momentos de espera

después del accidente de tráfico de su madre, ni de

cuando había visto aparecer al médico, que le había

agarrado las manos para darle la noticia de que Ayame

había fallecido. El olor a desinfectante era un doloroso

recordatorio de aquel trágico día. De repente, sintió

claustrofobia y pánico en aquella pequeña y oscura

habitación donde iban a hacerle la ecografía, pero, como

si hubiese sentido su tensión, Sasuke le tomó la mano y

le apretó los dedos con cuidado.

–Intenta relajarte –la tranquilizó.

Y a Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas sin saber

por qué. Deseó ser como las otras parejas con las que

habían estado en la sala de espera, enamoradas y

emocionadas con la idea de tener su primer hijo.

Sasuke le había prometido apoyarla durante el

embarazo, pero la cruda realidad era que su aventura

se había terminado varias semanas antes y que aquel

bebé no había sido esperado.

El médico ya había extendido el gel en el vientre de

Sakura y estaba moviendo el sensor por él.

–Aquí está –anunció–. Este es su bebé. ¿Ven cómo le

late el corazón?

Sakura solo veía un borrón. Era difícil creer que aquello

era una nueva vida, su hijo.

–Entonces, ¿es real? –preguntó en un susurro, sin

darse cuenta.

Tenía miedo. No estaba preparada para tener un

bebé. No sabía cómo se las iba a arreglar con él.

Miró a Sasuke y deseó que siguiese agarrándole la

mano, pero este estaba inclinado hacia delante, con la

vista clavada en la pantalla. Su expresión era

indescifrable. ¿Estaba enfadado por estar en aquella

situación? Era un hombre acostumbrado a controlarlo

todo. ¿Le molestaría no poder controlar su destino?

El médico sonrió.

–No se preocupe. Muchas mujeres se quedan

sorprendidas al ver la primera prueba de su embarazo.

La ecografía lo hace más real –le dijo–. Y tengo que

comunicarles otra cosa que, probablemente, la

sorprenderá todavía más.

–¿Le ocurre algo al bebé? –preguntó Sasuke

preocupado, apartando la vista de la pantalla e

intentando controlar sus emociones.

–Todo parece ir bien –respondió el médico–, pero

hay dos embriones. Está embarazada de mellizos.

Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Sakura miró a su

alrededor mientras se volvía a vestir y se preguntó si

se estaría volviendo loca. No sabía qué había dicho el

médico después de la palabra «mellizos», aunque

recordaba algo acerca de que los bebés no serían

idénticos.

–Los mellizos crecen en dos óvulos separados,

fertilizados por dos espermatozoides distintos. Pueden

ser del mismo sexo, o niño y niña, aunque esto solo

puede saberse haciendo otra ecografía, alrededor de la

semana veinte del embarazo.

¿Qué más daba que fuesen niños o niñas?, se

preguntó Sakura con tristeza. En lo único en lo que podía

pensar era en que, en menos de ocho meses tendría

que ocuparse de dos bebés. Eso significaba el doble de

biberones y de pañales, y el doble de gastos. ¿Cómo iba

a criar a dos hijos? ¿Y de dónde iba a sacar el tiempo

para seguir trabajando? Iba a ser imposible. Los ojos se

le llenaron de lágrimas. Su futuro era aterrador y nunca

se había sentido tan sola.

En la sala de espera, Sasuke estaba demasiado

nervioso para sentarse en las incómodas sillas de

plástico, así que fue hasta la ventana, que daba al

aparcamiento. Mellizos… Todavía no lo había asumido.

Sakura estaba embarazada de dos bebés, suyos. Se sintió

orgulloso, pero también tuvo miedo. Después de Karin,

siempre había pensado que no volvería a confiar en

otra mujer lo suficiente como para querer tener un hijo,

pero el destino le había dado otra oportunidad de ser

padre.

Pensó en sus padres y deseó, como había hecho en

muchas otras ocasiones a lo largo de los años, que

siguiesen vivos. Se habrían emocionado mucho al

enterarse de que iban a ser abuelos de mellizos. Su

paciente padre habría sido un maravilloso Oto-san.

Le dolió la garganta al tragar saliva. Quería ser tan

buen padre como lo había sido el suyo. A pesar de la

inmensa fortuna que había hecho, en el fondo seguía

siendo el hijo de un pescador japonés y, como para su

padre, la familia era más importante que el dinero.

Quería crear su propia familia, su propia dinastía en

Hokkaido, pensó sonriendo.

Pero ¿qué querría Sakura ? Se le encogió el corazón al

recordar el momento en que el médico les había

anunciado que eran mellizos. La había visto destrozada.

¿Decidiría que no quería seguir adelante con el

embarazo?

Sintió miedo, un pánico desconocido hasta entonces,

y, sobre todo, la abrumadora necesidad de proteger a

su hijo. Tenía que convencer a Sakura de que aquel

embarazo no sería el desastre que ella pensaba, y

asegurarle que la apoyaría económicamente y en todos

los demás aspectos. Tenía que convencerla de que la cuidaría a ella y

cuidaría de los bebés, se dijo mientras sacaba el

teléfono y empezaba a hacer llamadas. Uno de los

beneficios de ser multimillonario era que todo el mundo

estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo por dinero.

–Pensé que íbamos a ir a comer –comentó Sakura

aturdida.

Eso era lo que le había dicho Sasuke al salir del

hospital. Habían atravesado la ciudad en coche en

silencio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos y habían

aparcado en los muelles de Santa Catalina, pero ya

habían pasado por delante de dos restaurantes y no

habían entrado en ninguno.

–Ya hemos llegado –le dijo él, deteniéndose delante

de un enorme yate y tendiéndole la mano para

ayudarla a subir a bordo–. Es de un amigo mío y nos lo

va a dejar para comer, para que podamos tener algo de

intimidad. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

–Supongo que sí –admitió Sakura dubitativa.

No tenía ni idea de hasta dónde querría

comprometerse Sasuke con sus hijos. Le había dicho

que la apoyaría, pero eso había sido antes de que se

enterasen de que iban a tener mellizos.

Lo siguió escaleras abajo y miró a su alrededor, cada

vez más aturdida. Sasuke había aparecido de repente,

y luego en el hospital le habían dado la noticia de los

mellizos.

–No puede ser verdad –murmuró.

No se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la había oído y se

había puesto tenso. Al menos, ya sabía por qué estaba

siempre tan cansada. Dos nuevas vidas estaban

creciendo en su interior y el proceso la estaba dejando

sin energías.

–La tripulación nos servirá la comida en unos

minutos. ¿Quieres algo de beber mientras tanto? ¿Una

taza de té?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

–El té es una de las cosas que me dan náuseas. Llevo

semanas sin poder beberlo –admitió–. Lo cierto era

que tenía síntomas del embarazo, pero no fui capaz de

verlos.

Sasuke fue hacia la nevera y se sirvió un whisky.

–¿De verdad no lo sabías ya en Hokkaido?

–No, no tenía ni idea. Ya te dije que pensé que había

tenido el periodo. Cuando el médico me lo dijo me pilló

completamente por sorpresa, aunque todavía me ha

sorprendido más saber que son gemelos.

Se sentó en un sofá suave y cómodo, apoyó la cabeza

en los cojines y cerró los ojos unos minutos. Siempre se

sentía cansada a esa hora del día.

Sasuke la miró, pensativo. Detuvo la vista en la

suave curva de su vientre y se le hizo un nudo en el

estómago al pensar en las dos vidas que había dentro.

Sabía que no estaba pensando de manera racional, que

sus actos eran instintivos y nacidos de la urgencia de

llevarse a Sakura a un lugar donde tanto ella como los

bebés estuviesen a salvo. Ella lo acusaría después de no

haber jugado limpio, pero en ese momento se había

quedado dormida y, con un poco de suerte, cuando

despertase, el yate estaría ya muy lejos de los muelles…

.

* * *

.

Después de despertarse, Sakura estuvo unos segundos

desorientada. Luego recordó que Sasuke la había

llevado a comer al barco de su amigo. Debía de haberse

quedado dormida. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una

lujosa cabina. Sasuke debía de haberla llevado allí, le

había quitado los zapatos y la había tumbado en la

cama, y todo sin que ella se despertase. Se miró el reloj

y vio sorprendida que había dormido varias horas.

Miró por el ojo de buey y vio agua, giró la cabeza

para mirar por el que había al otro lado y vio más agua.

Confundida, bajó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que el

barco se estaba moviendo. Tenía el vestido arrugado y

al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que estaba

despeinada. No veía los zapatos por ninguna parte, así

que abrió la puerta de la cabina y fue rápidamente

hacia el salón.

–Ah, ya estás despierta –comentó Sasuke, que

estaba sentado en uno de los sofás.

Dejó el ordenador portátil a un lado y se levantó al

verla. A Sakura se le aceleró el corazón cuando se acercó a

ella y recordó varios fragmentos del sueño que acababa

de tener, un sueño erótico en el que Sasuke y ella,

desnudos en una cama, hacían el amor. Se sonrojó.

¿Cómo podía pensar en esas cosas en un momento

como aquel?

–Has dormido mucho rato. ¿Tienes hambre?

–No –respondió ella, aunque su estómago protestó,

contradiciéndola–. Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por

qué no está el barco amarrado? ¿Dónde estamos?

–No puedo darte la localización exacta, pero estamos

yendo en dirección a Japón –le contestó él con toda naturalidad–. Llegaremos a Hokkaido

dentro de dos días. El viaje es más largo que en avión,

lo sé, pero también más relajante. Y así tendremos la

oportunidad de hablar del futuro.

Sakura se puso furiosa al oír aquello.

–¿No se te ha ocurrido preguntarme antes? –inquirió–. Podíamos hablar en Londres. No quiero ir a Hokkaido.

Él sonrió, pero su mirada era dura y su tono

implacable hizo que Sakura sintiese un escalofrío.

–Me temo que no tienes elección.

–No seas ridículo. No puedes secuestrarme –le

advirtió–. Mi hermano estará esperándome. Debe de

estar muy preocupado.

–Gaara sabe dónde estás –le contó Sasuke, sentándose

de nuevo en el sofá–. Te ha llamado al teléfono móvil

cuando estabas dormida y he hablado con él. Le he

asegurado que tengo la intención de asumir mi

responsabilidad con respecto a los niños. Le ha

sorprendido que estés esperando mellizos, y ha estado

de acuerdo conmigo en que lo mejor será que vivas en

Villa Elena, y no en una casa flotante, sobre todo,

cuando el embarazo vaya progresando.

–No te creo –replicó ella–. Gaara no puede haber dicho

eso. Sabe que tengo que estar en Londres para

trabajar.

Como respuesta, Sasuke señaló una maleta que

había al otro lado del salón.

–Ha traído parte de tu ropa y otras cosas, como tu

pasaporte. Y una empresa de mensajería va a recoger

el resto de la casa flotante.

Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. ¿Cuántas

sorpresas más iba a aguantar? Sasuke parecía pensar

que podía hacerse cargo de su vida.

–¿Y por qué ha hecho Gaara eso? –preguntó.

Había pensado que Gaara era su aliado.

–Porque quiere lo mejor para ti.

–Llevarme a Japón en contra de mi voluntad no es

lo mejor para mí –espetó–. Insisto en que regresemos a

Londres.

–¿Y dónde piensas vivir? La casa flotante, con

mellizos, es impensable –le dijo Sasuke muy serio.

–Tengo pensado alquilar un piso –le dijo ella,

sabiendo que Londres era una ciudad demasiado cara

para alquilar una casa con jardín. Suspiró–. No sé

todavía lo que voy a hacer. Ni siquiera me había hecho

a la idea de tener un bebé, así que dos… No sé cómo me

las voy a arreglar.

Parecía tan frágil. Sasuke sintió una sensación

extraña en el pecho, como si le estuviesen exprimiendo

el corazón. Quería esos niños más que nada en su vida,

quería ser su padre y quererlos y protegerlos como su

padre había hecho con él.

Miró a Sakura y quiso protegerla a ella también. Le sorprendió desear que no

estuviese preocupada y que volviese a sonreír como

había hecho durante las mágicas semanas que habían

pasado juntos en Hokkaido.

–¿Cómo te hace sentir el embarazo, Sakura ? –le

preguntó en voz baja.

–Sorprendida, incrédula, asustada. No puedo creer

que esté ocurriendo…

–¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres tener los bebés?

Ella miró a Sasuke y se preguntó si los niños se

parecerían a él. Se los imaginó pálidos y con los ojos

oscuros y, en ese momento, las dos pequeñas vidas que

estaban creciendo en su interior se hicieron reales. El

embarazo no era un concepto abstracto, iba a ser

madre.

–Por supuesto que los quiero –contestó–. No había

pensado tener hijos en este momento de m vida, pero

querré a mis hijos.

Tragó saliva cuando una imagen de su madre le

inundó la mente. Había deseado que esta le hubiese

contado la verdad acerca de su padre, pero no dudaba

de que la había querido mucho. El vínculo entre madre

e hija había sido especial. En esos momentos, ella iba a

ser madre, y les daría a sus hijos el mismo amor

incondicional que había recibido de Ayame.

–Sé que no será fácil, pero haré todo lo que esté en

mis manos para ser una buena madre.

Sasuke notó que le estaba pasando algo raro, como si

su corazón se estuviese liberando de repente. Sakura no

era como Karin. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en

el sofá, decidido.

–Me alegro de que compartamos el mismo deseo de

ser padres de nuestros hijos.-Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y aceptó que no podía

seguir evitando el compromiso.–Solo hay una opción –continuó, mirándola a los ojos–. Quiero que te cases conmigo….

.

* * *

.

**Como desgraciadamente estoy que corro, no alcanzo a dejar los agradecimientos, pero quiero que sepan que a parte de mis nuevos sentimientos sus comentarios son lo que mas me hace feliz.**

.

.

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la proxima!**

.

_**.**_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayo chicas! :D**

**cof, cof, cof sé que quieren matarme...y con justa razón,**

**sólo quiero decirles que este tiempo ha sido de locos para mi...**

_**primero**_**: en la universidad me está llendo como a un perro, para quienes no saben (y creo que nadie sabe) estudio Quimica pura,**

**que es entre otras cosas muy dura y hasta ahora no he podido aprobar nada...**

**Mañana tengo examen de Matemáticas y me va a ir mal porque no le entiendo nada al pinche profesor,**

**lo único bueno que me ha pasado hasta ahora es...mi enamorado**

_**segundo**_**: no sé si suene cursi...pero es la primera vez que me enamoro, y él es realmente especial para mí,**

**compartimos mucho tiempo juntos en las clases, pero también tenemos que hacer otro tipo de cosas para que no se vuelva monotona la relación...**

_**tercero**_**: ayer sufrí una desilución de amistad; una persona a la que apreciaba mucho me hizo una jugada fatal, y es por eso que ando como zombiolenta, creo**

**que es mientras lo asimilo, en fin, nunca suelo llamar a alguien amigo porque es una palabra muy maravillosa y poética para mi, aunque mi enamorado es mi**

**mejor y único amigo...**

**Claro, ustedes son increibles, nada me anima tanto como ustedes lo hacen, y mi mayor deseo es tener miles y miles de historias para que**

**nunca dejen de comentar y no perder la mágica conexion que siento con ustedes...**

**Entonces como comprenderan me falta poco para suicidarme...xD**

**así que les pido de todo corazón que sean comprensivas con esta pobre alma en desgracia y no me maten antes de que lo haga yo...**

**Les agradezco muchisimo su apoyo en los comentarios, en los likes a mi pagina de Facebook **_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa**_** (onegaiii no dejen de darle **

**like, el enlace está en mi perfil :) ) y sin más espero que les guste el cap, que entre otras cosas es el penultimo...en el proximo cap les daré una**

**sorpresa a mi estilo**

**xD**

* * *

**.**

.

UNA AVENTURA EN EL PARAÍSO

.

CAPITULO: 9

.

.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con incredulidad. De todas las sorpresas que se había llevado, aquel

la era la mayor.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio –le dijo con el corazón acelerado–. No hace falta que tomemos una decisión tan extrema, podemos ser padres sin casarnos.

–¿De verdad piensas que eso sería lo mejor para nuestros hijos, Sakura? Pretendo ser un padre de verdad, a tiempo completo.

–Pero un matrimonio sin amor tampoco sería el mejor ambiente para ellos –argumentó Sakura–. Y lo sé por experiencia. Vi a mi madre ser infeliz con mi padrastro durante toda mi infancia. –Sasuke frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que Sakura le hablaba de su niñez y le sorprendió que lo hiciese con tanta amargura. –No quiero casarme contigo.

–¿Preferirías que nos peleásemos por los niños? –le preguntó él–. ¿Y si en un futuro nos casamos con otras parejas? Tengo que admitir que no soportaría que a mis hijos los criase un padrastro que no los quisiese tanto como voy a quererlos yo, que podría incluyo llegar a odiarlos.

Como Orochimaru la había odiado a ella, pensó Sakura, palideciendo.

–Eso no ocurrirá. No tengo planeado casarme. Valoro demasiado mi independencia.

–En ese caso, mantenla, pero pagando un precio, porque voy a tener a mis hijos, ya sea a través del matrimonio o de un juez.

Sakura dio un grito ahogado.

–¿Estás diciéndome que pedirías la custodia de los mellizos?

–Espero no tener que llegar a eso, que entres en razón y pongas en un segundo lugar lo que queremos para pensar en lo que los niños necesitan más: unos padres comprometidos a criarlos en una unidad familiar estable.

Lo peor de todo era que ella también pensaba que aquello sería lo mejor para los niños.

–Necesito tomar un poco el aire –murmuró, poniéndose en pie y notando que le temblaban las piernas.

–No quiero que subas a cubierta. Llevas horas sin comer y parece que vas a desmayarte –le dijo Sasuke, agarrándola del brazo para que no subiese las escaleras.

–¡Déjame en paz! –le gritó Sakura–. Siempre tienes que controlarlo todo, ¿verdad? Todo tiene que ser cómo tú quieres.

– Solo intento cuidarte.

–No necesito que me cuiden –le dijo ella zafándose.

–Eres una testaruda –comentó Sasuke, levantando la mano para pasársela por el pelo. Al ver aquel gesto, Sakura retrocedió, como si tuviese miedo de él. –¿Sakura? ¡Qué pasa! ¿Has pensado que iba a pegarte? . –La miró fijamente y vio miedo en sus ojos.–Jamás he pegado a una mujer. ¿Acaso te han pegado alguna vez? ¿Quién…?

–No importa –lo interrumpió Sakura, que no quería hablar del tema. Había recuerdos de su niñez que prefería mantener enterrados.

Sasuke deseó abrazarla y asegurarle que jamás le haría daño, pero no lo hizo porque supo que Sakura lo rechazaría.

–Mira… será mejor que comas algo –le dijo en tono amable, para que no lo interpretase como una orden–. Debes de estar muerta de hambre. Los bebés necesitan estar alimentados. – Sakura pensó que solo le preocupaban los niños, no ella, pero tenía razón. Tenía hambre. Se acercó a la mesa que había al otro lado del salón, donde ya estaba Sasuke, y se sentó en la silla que este le ofrecía. Casi inmediatamente apareció una camarera para servirles el primer plato, gazpacho. –Gaara me ha hablado de su trabajo como fotógrafo de moda –murmuró Sasuke cuando la camarera hubo servido el segundo plato, pollo al horno–. Es un tipo interesante. Tengo la impresión de que están muy unidos.

Ella supo que estaba intentando hablar de algo que no fuese el embarazo y se lo agradeció.

–Sí –respondió con firmeza. Gaara era la única familia que tenía–. Aunque en realidad le apasiona fotografiar la naturaleza. Todos los veranos vamos a algún lugar remoto, donde pasamos horas esperando para poder captar la imagen de algún pájaro o sapo raro.

Dejó de sonreír al pensar que no volvería a acompañarlo.

Un rato después, mientras tomaban el postre, Sakura se dijo que casi se le había olvidado lo encantador y carismático que era Sasuke. Había conseguido que estuviesen toda la comida charlando de cosas sin importancia y le había contado que Hinata y Naruto habían vuelto de la luna de miel y se habían instalado en su nueva casa de Tokio.

–¿Qué te parece si subimos a cubierta ahora? –le preguntó él sonriendo. Y Sakura tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que la había amenazado con luchar por la custodia de sus hijos, así que no debía fiarse. Lo siguió escaleras arriba y respiró hondo al salir a cubierta. El sol de la tarde era cálido y la brisa le apartó el pelo de la cara cuando se apoyó en la barandilla que había en la popa. Sasuke se acercó a ella y Sakura aspiró el olor de su aftershave. No quería mirarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. –No será un matrimonio sin amor –le dijo él en voz baja. Y a Sakura se le detuvo el corazón un instante, hasta que Sasuke añadió:

–Querremos a nuestros hijos. ¿No te parece suficiente motivo para comprometernos?

–¿Quieres comprometerte, Sasuke? –inquirió ella–. La prensa dice de ti que eres un playboy.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Mi dinero me ha convertido en blanco de los paparazzi, pero la mayoría de las historias que cuentan de mí son falsas o exageradas. Admito que no he sido nunca un santo, pero cumpliré los votos del matrimonio. –Antes de que Sakura se diese cuenta, Sasuke le había puesto la mano alrededor de la cintura y la estaba abrazando. –En realidad, no será un sacrificio –añadió, mirándola con deseo–. Te deseé nada más verte, Sakura, y tú también sentiste la química que había entre nosotros. Es evidente que, físicamente, somos compatibles.

A Sakura su cerebro le dijo que lo apartase, que fuese fuerte y luchase por su independencia, pero su cuerpo la traicionó. Se quedó atrapada en el calor de sus ojos grises y lo vio inclinar la cabeza y no se movió. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que habían sido amantes en Hokkaido y lo había echado mucho de menos. Separó los labios y permitió que Sasuke la besase y que profundizase el beso. No obstante, intentó no responder. La había secuestrado y la había amenazado con pedir la custodia de los niños. Tenía que odiarlo. Aunque el objetivo de Sasuke había sido ser el padre de sus hijos. ¿Cómo iba ella a negarles lo que tanto había deseado tener de niña: un padre que la quisiera?

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Sasuke rompió el beso y la miró a los ojos. Rompió el beso y la miró a los ojos.

–¿Te casarás conmigo, Sakura? ¿Permitirás que te proteja a ti y a nuestros hijos?

Aquellas palabras le llegaron al alma. Estaba segura de que Sasuke querría a sus hijos y, aunque no la amase a ella, se comprometería.

–Sí –respondió con voz temblorosa.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza. Sakura sabía que solo le importaban los bebés, pero se sintió bien entre sus brazos, notando cómo le acariciaba el pelo. Él se relajó un poco y se sintió aliviado por primera vez desde que se había enterado de que Sakura estaba embarazada. La abrazó con fuerza y notó la presión de sus pechos contra el de él, la suavidad de su pelo… y sintió deseo. Se casaría con ella por los niños, pero tenerla como esposa no sería ningún sacrificio…

.

* * *

.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa del desayuno.

–Necesito volver a Londres –le dijo con frustración–. No puedo dirigir Wedding Sakura desde aquí. Llevamos dos semanas en Hokkaido y aunque mi ayuGaarate está haciendo todo lo que puede, voy a perder el negocio si no vuelvo al trabajo. Accediste a que continuase dirigiendo mi empresa –le recordó.

–Y tú accediste a que tu ayuGaarate se ocupase de Wedding Sakura hasta la boda –respondió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño–. Estabas agotada. Necesitabas descansar un par de semanas.

–Ya me encuentro bien –le aseguró Sakura–. Y tengo que buscar un local nuevo para el estudio.

–¿Por qué no consideras otras opciones? No necesitas trabajar. Soy un hombre rico y puedo darles tanto a ti como a los niños una vida llena de lujos.

–¿Me estás pidiendo que abandone mi negocio?

–No es necesario, pero es evidente que tendrás que trabajar menos hasta que nazcan los mellizos.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa.

–Tengo que marcharme. Deja de preocuparte, no es bueno para los bebés. Tienes que relajarte. Lee un libro o algo así.

Pero después de varias semanas en Hokkaido, lo que Sakura necesitaba era retomar su vida. Necesitaba demostrarle a Sasuke que estar embarazada no significaba estar inválida y necesitaba recuperar el control de su propia vida.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Sakura empezó a desear no haber pedido que la llevasen a Kea. Una vez allí, había tomado un autobús que la había llevado al pueblo más grande de la isla, Ioulida. Era un lugar pintoresco, de calles estrechas, casas blancas y bonitas tiendas y tabernas. Los coches estaban prohibidos en el centro y Sakura se sintió como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo, pero después de subir tantas escaleras con el calor del medio día, estaba agotada. Se detuvo a tomar un refresco en un bar y luego esperó el autobús que la llevaría de vuelta al puerto.

–¡Sakura! ¡Menos mal!

Sorprendida al oír su nombre, se giró y vio a Lee corriendo hacia ella, casi sin aliento.

–¿Lee… va todo bien?

Él respiró profundamente antes de responder.

–Ahora, sí. Tengo que llamar a Sasuke para decirle que te he encontrado.

Aquello la confundió.

–No estoy perdida. Y Sasuke no sabe que estoy aquí.

–No, pero se ha vuelto loco al ver que habías desaparecido. Tenemos que volver a Hokkaido.

Quince minutos más tarde estaban en el puerto, subiendo a la lancha motora de Sasuke. Lee estaba más callado de lo habitual, y más serio, y cuando se acercaban a Hokkaido, hizo una mueca al ver que un helicóptero los sobrevolaba.

–Ahí está Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué vuelve a casa tan temprano?

–Estaba preocupado por ti –comentó Lee–. Será mejor que vayamos a casa.

Sasuke salió de la casa en el mismo momento en que ellos llegaban a las puertas del jardín. Bordeó la piscina y avanzó hacia Sakura. Parecía furioso.

–¿Dónde demonios estabas? –inquirió–. ¿Por qué te has marchado así, sin decirle a nadie adónde ibas? Estaba muy preocupado…

Lee lo había llamado por teléfono y le había dicho que hacía varias horas que no veían a Sakura, y que parecía no estar en la isla. El mensaje que le había enviado un rato después, contándole que Neji la había llevado a Kea, no había menguado su preocupación.

–No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. Te prohíbo que salgas de Hokkaido sin haberme informado antes.

–¿Me lo prohíbes? No tienes derecho a prohibirme nada. No eres mi dueño, Sasuke. Ni siquiera estamos casados todavía y no vas a controlar mi vida. Si es así como vas a tratarme cuando sea tu esposa, he cambiado de idea y no quiero casarme.

Él la agarró del brazo y la fulminó con la mirada.

–No puedes cambiar de idea. No lo permitiré. No pretendo controlarte, pero, en algunas cosas, tendrás que hacerme caso.

–¿Y si no lo hago? –replicó ella enfadada–. ¿Utilizarás la fuerza para obligarme a obedecer? Como Orochimaru. Viví toda la niñez asustada y me niego a volver a vivir así.

Se zafó de él y corrió hacia la casa. Sasuke la siguió y la obligó a girarse y mirarlo.

–Déjame.

–Está bien, Sakura, cálmate. –Tenía el rostro manchado de lágrimas y estaba temblando de miedo. –Jamás te haría daño –añadió, dolido porque tuviese miedo de él–. Vamos a sentarnos. Tenemos que hablar. Fueron hacia las hamacas que había al lado de la piscina y Sakura se dejó caer en una de ellas. Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo. –¿Quién es Orochimaru? –le preguntó–. Vamos a casarnos. No puede haber secretos entre nosotros.

–Es mi padrastro, aunque crecí pensando que era mi padre. Es complicado –dijo al ver que Sasuke fruncía el ceño–. Mi madre estaba casada con Orochimaru, pero tuvo una aventura y se quedó embarazada de mí. Orochimaru la amenazó con quitarle la custodia de Gaara si mamá lo dejaba. Así que se quedó con él y yo crecí pensando que era mi padre.

–¿Pero te trató mal?

Ella asintió.

–Sí, pero nunca me pegó delante de mamá ni de Gaara, y yo tampoco se lo conté. Creía que lo merecía porque no me portaba bien. Aunque, incluso cuando lo intentaba, nunca estaba contento. Y yo no entendía por qué no me quería. Cuando mi madre falleció, hace tres años, Orochimaru me contó la verdad, que era hija de otro hombre. No hemos vuelto a tener contacto desde el funeral.

–¿Y tu padre biológico, no tienes relación con él?

–No sé quién es. Mamá nunca me dijo nada. Tal vez tenga una familia por ahí de la que jamás formaré parte. –Apartó la vista de Sasuke y miró hacia el mar. –Por eso accedí a casarme contigo –susurró–. Quiero que mis bebés crezcan con un padre para que se sientan completos y queridos.

–Eso no lo dudes –le aseguró Sasuke–. Querré a mis hijos como mis padres me quisieron a mí. –Como habría querido a su primer hijo si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad, pensó. Observó a Sakura y sintió rabia contra su padrastro. Entendió que valorase tanto su independencia y se dio cuenta de que quería que fuese feliz con él. –No quiero controlarte –le dijo en voz baja–. Solo quiero que tanto los bebés como tú estén bien.

–Supongo que tenía que haberle dicho a alguien adónde iba –admitió ella–. Solo necesitaba airearme un poco y no pensé que fuese grave marcharme a Kea.

–Nuestra futura boda está ya en todas las revistas y soy un hombre muy rico. Como prometida mía, podrías ser un posible objetivo de bandas de secuestradores –le explicó Sasuke–. Por eso quiero que me prometas que, a partir de ahora, no irás a ninguna parte sola.

–¿Por eso eres tan protector con Hinata? –le preguntó Sakura.

Él asintió.

–Tal vez sea demasiado protector, pero cuando viví en Nueva York presencié cosas que jamás olvidaré –le contó, emocionándose. Nunca hablaba de su pasado, pero tenía que intentar explicarle a Sakura por qué quería controlar todas las situaciones. –Mi padre fue asesinado delante de mí. No pude salvarlo ni protegerlo de una banda que, drogada y con armas, entró a robar en la tienda. Cuando mi padre intentó razonar con ellos, le dispararon.

A Sakura se le detuvo el corazón al oír aquello.

–Oh, Sasuke –exclamó, agarrándole la mano.

–No quiero que pienses en Hokkaido como en una prisión, Sakura. Quiero que sea tu hogar, donde podremos criar a nuestros hijos en un ambiente seguro.

Ella asintió.

–Ahora lo entiendo. Y me encanta Hokkaido. No me importa estar aquí.

–¿Significa eso que el problema soy yo? –le preguntó Sasuke mirándola a los ojos–. Porque no soy como tu padrastro. Te juro que jamás te haría daño.

Se acercó a ella y la besó tan lenta y dulcemente que Sakura se puso a llorar. Lo abrazó por el cuello y él la levantó para llevarla al dormitorio. Habían ocupado habitaciones separadas desde que Sasuke la había llevado a Hokkaido, pero en esos momentos, tumbada en su cama, besándolo, Sakura deseó hacer el amor con él. Era el padre de sus hijos y tenían un vínculo que los acompañaría durante el resto de sus vidas. Suspiró de placer y pensó que allí era donde quería estar, entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus besos y sus caricias.

Sasuke había perdido la cuenta de las noches que había pasado en vela pensando en Sakura. En esos momentos, la tenía allí. Pero la situación había cambiado. Sakura estaba embarazada. Levantó la cabeza y el corazón se le encogió al verla sonreír. De repente, se puso tenso. No quería necesitarla. No quería que significase nada para él. La vida le había enseñado que era más fácil no implicarse para no sufrir.

Sakura se preguntó por qué Sasuke se había puesto tenso de repente. Porque había dejado de besarla y no la miraba.

–Debes de estar cansada después del paseo por Kea –le dijo–. Descansa y ya nos veremos en la cena.

Y ella se sintió como si acabase de recibir una bofetada. Tal vez ya no la desease, porque su cuerpo había empezado a cambiar con el embarazo. Las dudas acerca de la boda volvieron a asaltarla. De repente, el futuro volvía a parecerle terriblemente incierto...

.

* * *

.

**Sip, estuvo terriblemente corto, pero terriblemente sustancioso, de nuevo les agradezco su apoyo y me disculpo por está ausencia tan aberrante que he tenido, ahh y no olviden darle like a mi pagina, no digo cosas como: "se regalan nekos" o "damos galletitas" para que se unan, simplemente les digo que me hace muy feliz que me sigan y que me den su apoyo...¿Qué tengo para ofrecer? historias, y a una lunática enamorada con deseos de ser acepatada en la humanidad...(gomen si suena desesperado):**

**.**

_**Strikis**_

_**Abigail Haruno 27**_

_**Yoouarebeautiful**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**Aiko-Uchiha05**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**harunoakatsuki**_

_**cherry627**_

_**Nikis**_

_**Sakulali**_

_**Zayreth**_

_**Hiyoko-sama**_

_**cocky**_

_**rachel**_

_**Lizie-azul**_

_**Yuki Uchiha-Pao**_

_**Rou**_

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayo chicas :D**

**Por fin….luego de tanto tiempo he podido actualizar, de verdad siento mucho que sea así y_ respecto a Un hijo para Sasuke:_**

_**lo que pasa es que yo saco las historias de un blog y posteriormente las adapto, no me había dado cuenta,**_

_**de que la historia ya estaba subida y adaptada a Sasusaku, realmente les agradezco que me hayan avisado, y para quienes**_

_**no la han leido, se llama Un hijo para el magnate de Monika-N, de verdad que lo lamento mucho, pero ya estoy en busca de otra historia para **_

_**ustedes,**____**siempre les he dicho que mis historias son adaptaciones, es más, he visto varias de mis historias adaptadas a otros animes y no me enojo, **_

_**el problema **__**es que creen que yo le robe la historia, pero bueno yo no hago ese tipo de cosas, supongo que un error lo comete cualquiera...**_

**Ahora volviendo a la historia y la sorpresa que les tenía *redoble de tambores* este es el último capitulo pero habrá epilogo!**

**Espero les guste y les ruego que me tengan paciencia, porque ahora estoy en semana de parciales finales...**

**las quiero muchisimo y les agradezco inmensamente su apoyo: 71 likes a mi página de Fb y 153 comentarios en esta historia!**

**y para quienes quieran darle like es_ Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa_**

**_._**

* * *

.

UNA AVENTURA EN EL PARAÍSO

.

CAPITULO: 10

.

.

Sakura terminó de hablar por el teléfono móvil y

cerró los ojos un momento, tenía ganas de llorar.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo vio a Sasuke en la puerta

de la habitación.

–He venido a ver si estás preparada. La fiesta

empieza a las siete y deberíamos salir ya –le dijo,

frunciendo el ceño al ver que tenía los ojos brillantes–.

¿Qué te pasa?

–Era la gerente. Han vendido el almacén en

el que está el estudio y tenemos un mes para

marcharnos –le dijo con voz entrecortada–. He estado

buscando otro posible local para Wedding Sakura por

Internet, pero todavía no ha encontrado nada que sea

adecuado y asequible. Y hay que tener en cuenta tantas

cosas. Tendré que volver a hacer tarjetas y sobres con

la dirección nueva, además de los costes de la mudanza.

Tendré que volver a Londres justo después de la boda.

Sasuke se puso tenso.

–Entonces, ¿sigues empeñada en seguir al frente de

la empresa?

–Sí, por supuesto. Nada me haría dejar Wedding

Sakura. No tienes ni idea de lo importante que es para

mí –le explicó, al ver que Sasuke fruncía el ceño–.

Levantar mi negocio es la única cosa de la que estoy

orgullosa de mí misma. Orochimaru estaba convencido de que

fracasaría, pero mi madre confiaba en mí. Mamá

falleció cuando todavía estaba montando Wedding

Sakura, pero sé que se habría sentido orgullosa de mí.

Se pasó una mano por las pestañas húmedas y no vio

que Sasuke la miraba con curiosidad, ni que su disgusto

también le afectaba a él.

–Supongo que es una tontería, pero tener mi propio

negocio me hace sentirme como si fuese alguien –le

confesó–. No sé quién es mi padre, pero Wedding

Sakura me da una identidad.

–Por supuesto que eres alguien –le aseguró él,–poniéndole la mano debajo de la barbilla para que lo

mirase–. Eres una joven bella y con talento, que pronto

será madre. Mañana estaré orgulloso de ser tu esposo.

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba

Wedding Sakura para ti –continuó–. Y estoy seguro de

que tu madre se sentiría muy orgullosa.

Dudó antes de continuar.

–¿Has pensando en la posibilidad de establecer la

empresa en Japón? Yo podría ayudarte a encontrar un

estudio en Tokio.

–Es una idea –respondió ella despacio–. Me

preguntaba cómo haría para trabajar en Londres

cuando naciesen los bebés. Pero todavía no hablo

japonés, y me intimida la idea de montar el negocio en un

país extranjero.

–Japón será tu hogar –le recordó él.

–Supongo que sí. Sé que tienes dudas de que pueda

compaginar la maternidad con mi negocio, pero yo

estoy segura de que lo lograré. Te prometo que

consideraré la idea de buscar un estudio en Tokio.

La fiesta era para recoger fondos para una

organización benéfica y tenía lugar en los elegantes

jardines de uno de los hoteles de cinco estrellas más

prestigiosos de Tokio. Entre la lista de invitados había

ministros del gobierno y muchos personajes famosos.

–Creo que deberías sentarte un rato –murmuró

Sasuke, sacando a Sakura de la pista de baile–. Llevas de

pie toda la noche y no quiero que te canses demasiado.

–No estoy cansada –protestó ella, deseando seguir

entre sus brazos, con sus cuerpos pegados,

balanceándose al ritmo de la música.

Durante un rato, incluso había sido capaz de fingir

que eran como una pareja normal que estaba

enamorada y deseando casarse.

–No puedo creerme que se me note tanto el

embarazo –comentó Sakura al ver su reflejo en uno de los

espejos del salón de baile.

Sasuke siguió la dirección de su mirada.

–Estás preciosa esta noche –le aseguró, notando

cómo su cuerpo cobraba vida.

Pero tuvo que mantener la libido a raya al ver que la

anfitriona de la fiesta se acercaba a ellos.

–Espero que estéis divirtiéndose –les dijo Tsunade

Uzumaki amablemente–. Sasuke, creo que Jiraiya quiere

hablar contigo de un proyecto en la biblioteca.

Él miró a Sakura.

–¿Te importa si te dejo sola unos minutos? Siéntate,

¿eh? No deberías estar de pie mucho tiempo.

–Es muy protector, ¿verdad? –comentó Tsunade

cuando Sasuke se hubo alejado–. Y mañana es su

boda. ¿Estás nerviosa, Sakura?

Estaba más bien preocupada. No dudaba que casarse

con Sasuke fuese lo mejor para sus bebés, pero sabía

que era un matrimonio de conveniencia… para Sasuke,

que quería a sus hijos. Ese era el único motivo por el

que iba a casarse con ella.

Sakura se obligó a sonreír.

–Sí, estoy deseando que llegue el momento.

–Me alegra ver a Sasuke tan contento. Jamás

pensamos que se establecería, después de que

terminase su relación con Karin tan de repente.

Sakura se puso tensa y preguntó con naturalidad.

–¿Era Karin la mujer con la que iba a casarse?

–Sí, Karin Seidou, supongo que habrás oído hablar de

ella. Es una gran estrella de Broadway, y ahora está

teniendo también mucho éxito en Hollywood.

A Sakura le sorprendió la noticia. Karin Seidou era una

actriz, bailarina y cantante estadounidense, una estrella

internacional que, además de tener mucho talento, era

muy guapa.

–Sasuke se quedó destrozado con la ruptura, pero se

negó a hablar del tema –le explicó Tsunade–. Aunque

ahora va a casarse contigo, y yo estoy segura de que

van a ser muy felices juntos.

Sakura se preguntó si serían felices mientras

sobrevolaban Tokio en el helicóptero que los llevaba a

Hokkaido. ¿Sería Sasuke feliz con ella, o desearía siempre

haberse casado con aquella actriz que, según Hinata,

había sido el amor de su vida?

Ambos fueron en silencio durante todo el viaje.

Sasuke parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y Sakura se

sentía enferma de celos al imaginárselo con la increíble

Karin Seidou. Cuando el helicóptero hubo aterrizado e

iban andando hacia la casa, no pudo evitar hacerle la

pregunta que llevaba rondándola desde que había

hablado con Tsunade Uzumaki.

–¿Por qué no me has contado que estuviste

prometido a Karin Seidou?

–Supongo que te lo ha contado Tsunade –dijo este–.

No te lo he contado porque no es importante.

–Pero ¿estuviste enamorado de ella?

Sasuke tardó tanto en responder que Sakura pensó

que no iba a hacerlo.

–Sí –admitió por fin, intentando zanjar el tema con

su tono de voz.

Sakura se mordió el labio y continuó:

–Yo no me parezco en nada a Karin. Quiero decir,

que es increíblemente bella y una estrella famosa en el

mundo entero. La vi en un programa de televisión el

año pasado y es impresionante. Es la mujer con la que

soñaría cualquier hombre.

Mientras que ella pronto estaría gorda y torpe,

pensó con tristeza.

–Estoy de acuerdo en que no te pareces en nada a

Sadie –le dijo Sasuke–, pero ella forma parte del

pasado. Me voy a casar contigo.

Solo porque estaba embarazada. Sakura estaba segura

de que, de no haber sido por eso, habría terminado

casándose con alguna mujer bellísima y de clase alta.

Lo siguió hasta la casa con la misma sensación de

incompetencia que a menudo había tenido con Orochimaru

durante la niñez. Este le había hecho sentir como si no

valiese lo suficiente como para merecer su amor, y en

esos momentos estaba segura de que Sasuke la veía

como una segunda opción en comparación con la

estrella con la que había querido casarse. ¿Era ese el

motivo por el que no le había hecho el amor la noche

anterior? ¿Seguiría deseando a su ex?

–¿Subimos un rato a la terraza? –sugirió él.

Era una costumbre que habían adquirido desde su

vuelta a Hokkaido y de la que Sakura había disfrutado hasta

entonces, pero esa noche no tenía ganas de estar a solas

con él.

–Me voy a la cama –respondió–. Mañana va a ser un

día muy movido.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, pero Sasuke la

alcanzó en la puerta de su dormitorio.

–¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?

–Nada –murmuró ella–. Que no sé qué va a ser de

Wedding Sakura ahora que he perdido el estudio. Y me

asusta la posibilidad de no ser una buena madre, no sé

nada de bebés. Además, esta noche he descubierto que,

probablemente, tú desees casarte con otra.

–Eso no es cierto –le aseguró él–. Quiero casarme

contigo, Sakura.

Sasuke vio una lágrima en su mejilla y la abrazó con

fuerza, no pudo seguir controlándose. Sabía que tenían

que hablar, pero en esos momentos solo quería

perderse en la dulzura de su cuerpo y olvidarse de todo

menos de hacerle el amor.

Bajó la cabeza y la besó, y notó que le temblaban los

labios, pero después de un momento de inseguridad,

Sakura le devolvió el beso. Jamás podría cansarse de ella.

La tomó en brazos, empujó la puerta del dormitorio y la

llevó hasta la cama.

Sakura contuvo la respiración mientras Sasuke

recorría su garganta a besos y bajaba después hacia el

escote. Su pasión despejó toda duda acerca de si la

encontraba atractiva. Notó cómo le bajaba la cremallera

del vestido con torpeza y lo oyó gemir al dejar sus

pechos en libertad. Después terminó de bajarle el

vestido con prisas. Sakura se sintió incómoda e intentó

taparse el estómago.

–Mi cuerpo está cambiando –susurró, mordiéndose

el labio inferior.

–Por supuesto, y embarazada estás más bella que

nunca –le aseguró él, acariciándole los pechos y

besándole el vientre.

Después le quitó las braguitas y pasó la boca por el

triángulo de rizos rubio que tenía entre las piernas,

acariciándola con la lengua y haciendo que se

estremeciese de placer. Luego se apartó un momento

para desnudarse apresuradamente y volver a

tumbarse a su lado.

–Sakura mia –le susurró antes de pasar la lengua por

sus pechos.

No podía desearla más, pero tenía que ir despacio.

La acarició entre las piernas hasta hacerla gemir y solo

entonces la penetró con cuidado, controlándose hasta

ver que a Sakura se le oscurecían los ojos y estaba a

punto de llegar al clímax, en ese momento se dejó llevar

y notó cómo los músculos internos de Sakura se contraían

al tiempo que él se vaciaba en su interior.

Después la abrazó con fuerza hasta que sus

respiraciones se tranquilizaron.

A través de la ventana abierta se oía el suave sonido

de las olas, tan rítmico y reconfortante como el latido

del corazón de Sasuke, y Sakura se quedó dormida

sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos.

.

* * *

.

Lo primero que vio Sakura nada más abrir los ojos fue

una rosa roja sobre la almohada. Sonrió y se sintió feliz.

Todo iba a salir bien.

En realidad, no había cambiado nada. Sasuke iba a

casarse con ella porque estaba embarazada, pero la

noche anterior le había demostrado que la deseaba, ya

que le había hecho el amor con tanta ternura y tanta

pasión, que estaba segura de que podían conseguir que

su matrimonio funcionase. Tal vez no la amase, pero la

amistad y el respeto eran una base para su relación y,

tal vez, con el tiempo, llegase a tenerle cariño.

La boda iba a ser íntima. Solo estarían Hinata y

Naruto , y el personal de la casa, porque Gaara tenía una

sesión de fotos en Nueva Zelanda. No obstante, les

había prometido que iría a verlos a Hokkaido en cuanto

pudiese.

–Estás muy bella –declaró Akemi después

de ayudar a Sakura a ponerse el vestido de novia.

–Espero que Sasuke piense igual –murmuró ella.

Llevaba un vestido de seda color marfil. Jamás había

imaginado que se haría su propio vestido de novia, ya

que no había planeado casarse, y unos minutos antes de

la boda, no podía evitar estar nerviosa.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil. Era la gerente de su negocio,

que quería desearle buena suerte.

–¿Adónde van de luna de miel? –le preguntó.

–A ninguna parte. Quiero volver a Londres lo antes

posible para encontrar otro local para Wedding Sakura.

Porque supongo que los nuevos dueños no te habrán

dado un plazo más amplio para hacer la mudanza.

–Me temo que no. La persona con la que he hablado

de Amaterasu Developments me ha dicho que van a

convertir el almacén en un edificio de pisos de lujo.

–Amaterasu Developments… ¿Estás segura de que ese

es el nombre de la empresa que ha comprado el

almacén?

–Sí –contestó la gerente–. ¿No era Amaterasu un dios

japonés?

–Sí.

Sakura se despidió de ella con una sensación extraña

en el estómago. Sasuke tenía una filial que también se

llamaba así. De hecho, un día charlando con Lee, le

había contado que Uchiha Holdings tenía varias

filiales con nombre de dioses japoneses. Pero si Sasuke

fuese el nuevo dueño del almacén, no le importaría que

su estudio siguiese allí, a no ser que quisiese que

Wedding Sakura cerrase.

–Estás increíble, Sakura –la saludó Lee sonriendo y

tendiéndole un ramo de rosas rojas–. El jefe me manda

traerte esto. No sé si sabes que le das luz a su vida.

Aquellas palabras le llegaron a Sakura al corazón.

Había creído conocer a Sasuke, pero en esos momentos

se daba cuenta de que no era así.

–¿Todo listo? –le preguntó Lee, ofreciéndole el

brazo–. Será mejor que salgamos hacia la iglesia.

Ella dudó un instante, se mordió el labio inferior.

–Lee, ¿tiene Sasuke una empresa llamada Amaterasu

Developments?

–Sí. ¿Por qué?

–Por nada.

Sakura entró en la iglesia agarrando las rosas con

fuerza. Su vista tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse

a la oscuridad y, cuando lo hizo, vio a Sasuke

esperándola en el altar y sintió pánico. ¿Confiaba en él?

El hecho de que tuviese una empresa que se llamase

igual que la que acababa de comprar el almacén tenía

que ser una coincidencia, pero ¿y si no lo era? ¿Y si

había intentado deshacerse de Wedding Sakura?

No pudo seguir andando. Lee la miró extrañado,

pero ella no pudo continuar. No podía casarse con

Sasuke teniendo tantas preguntas en su mente.

Este se giró a ver por qué tardaba tanto en llegar al

altar y Sakura lo miró a los ojos y le rogó:

–Dime que Amaterasu Developments, la empresa que

ha comprado el almacén de Londres y me ha obligado a

que lo deje no es tuya.

Él se puso tenso y se quedó inmóvil.

–¡Oh, no! –susurró Sakura con incredulidad–. ¿Por

qué lo has hecho?

–Sakura… –empezó él, acercándose.

Ella retrocedió y utilizó el ramo de rosas como

escudo.

–Querías que cerrase Wedding Sakura, ¿verdad? –le

preguntó, desesperada–. Te dije que los niños serían lo

primero. Pensé que eras diferente a Orochimaru . Pensé que

podía confiar en ti, pero eres igual que él. Quieres

salirte con la tuya y te da igual a quién haces daño

siempre y cuando lo controles todo.

–No, eso no es verdad –le dijo él, dando un paso

hacia ella.

–¡Aléjate de mí! –le gritó Sakura–. Y quédate con tus

malditas rosas.

Le tiró el ramo con tanta fuerza que los pétalos de

rosa cayeron sobre el suelo de la iglesia, como gotas de

sangre de su corazón roto. Se hizo un horrible silencio,

pero Sakura no se quedó a escucharlo, se dio la media

vuelta y salió por la puerta corriendo y con los ojos

llenos de lágrimas.

Tomó el camino que llevaba a la playa, donde Sasuke

la alcanzó.

–Sakura, por favor, tienes que escucharme –le pidió.

De repente, estaba pálido y demacrado, pero a Sakura

no le dio pena, estaba demasiado dolida.

–¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Eres un falso y un

mentiroso y no pienso casarme contigo.

–Tienes que hacerlo –le dijo él–. Tienes que casarte

conmigo.

Ella levantó la barbilla, decidida a no demostrarle lo

mucho que estaba sufriendo con su traición.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por el bien de los bebés? ¿Para que

puedas ser su padre? Tal vez estén mejor sin padre que

con un padre que quiere controlar a todo el mundo.

–No quiero controlarte –le aseguró él, con los ojos

llenos de lágrimas y la voz temblorosa–. Solo quiero

cuidar de ti. Y tienes que casarte conmigo, no por los

bebés, ni por ningún otro motivo, solo porque… te

quiero.

Sakura palideció al oír aquello y cerró los ojos como

para hacerlo desaparecer.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que has

hecho?

–Porque es la verdad. Te quiero y te lo diré una y

otra vez hasta que me creas.

–¿Cómo voy a creerte? –le preguntó Sakura,

limpiándose las lágrimas–. Sabías que, si perdía el

estudio, sería difícil encontrar un local nuevo para

Wedding Sakura.

–Sí, lo sabía. Por eso lo hice –admitió Sasuke–.

Porque quería tenerte en Hokkaido, donde estarías segura.

Si pudiese, te envolvería entre algodones. No quería

que te fueses a Londres. No quería que te alejases de

mí. Quería que estuvieses siempre a mi lado para poder

protegerte. Jamás olvidaré cómo murió mi padre. He

visto lo peligroso que puede ser el mundo y no soporto

la idea de que pueda pasarte algo. Perdí a mis padres y

perdí a mi hijo. Sé que no he hecho bien, pero no podía

soportar la idea de perderte a ti también.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de continuar.

–Cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que te importaba

Wedding Sakura, di instrucciones a mis abogados para

que pusiesen el almacén a tu nombre. Podrás ampliar el

estudio y, si decides montar una filial en Tokio, ya

tengo un local disponible. Serás tú quien decida dónde

basar la empresa, y yo apoyaré tu decisión, sea cual

sea.

Sakura intentó asimilar todo lo que acababa de oír.

–¿Perdiste a un hijo? –preguntó en voz baja–. ¿Qué

ocurrió? ¿Quién…?

–Hace tres años, Karin se quedó embarazada –le

contó Sasuke–, pero no quería el bebé y abortó.

Alargó la mano y Sakura le dejó que entrelazase los

dedos con los suyos y que la llevase hasta la orilla.

–Me enteré de que estaba embarazada porque se

desmayó en un escenario y tuvieron que llevarla al

hospital. Nada más saberlo, me emocioné con la idea de

ser padre. Estaba deseando crear mi propia familia y

querer a mi hijo como mis padres me habían querido a

mí, pero, sin decirme nada, Karin fue a una clínica y se

deshizo del bebé.

Sakura suspiró, no sabía qué decir.

–Lo siento mucho. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

–Por su carrera. No quería ponerla en peligro

teniendo un hijo. Tampoco quería venir a vivir a una

pequeña isla de Japón conmigo –respondió Sasuke en

tono amargo.

Sakura empezó a encontrar sentido a muchas cosas e

instintivamente, llevó la mano de Sasuke a su

estómago.

–Yo pensaba que Wedding Sakura era lo único que me

importaba, hasta que me quedé embarazada. No tenía

ni idea de que me sentiría así.

No era capaz de expresar con palabras el amor y la

necesidad de proteger a sus bebés que sentía.

–Karin me destrozó el corazón, y juré que jamás

volvería a enamorarme –le contó Sasuke–, pero

entonces te conocí. Vi una chica pelirosa y menuda

esperando en el muelle de Kea y el corazón me dio un

vuelco.

–¡Pero si intentaste mandarme de vuelta a

Inglaterra!

–Por supuesto. Supe que tendría problemas contigo

nada más verte, y que sin ti, mi vida en Hokkaido ya no

volvería a ser la misma.

Sakura tenía el corazón acelerado y tuvo que tomar

aire para poder hablar.

–Yo también lo sentí –admitió–. Cuando me subí al

barco tuve la extraña sensación de que mi vida había

cambiado para siempre. Y así fue. Tuvimos una

experiencia sexual increíble, y todo se habría

terminado ahí si no me hubiese quedado embarazada.

–¿De verdad piensas eso?

–Te despediste de mí en el aeropuerto y te alejaste

sin mirar atrás.

–Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no darme

la vuelta y volver a abrazarte. Y tardé tres semanas en

entrar en razón… y volver a por ti. Cuando fui a

Londres a buscarte todavía no sabía que estabas

embarazada.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que eso era verdad, se le había

olvidado.

–Me dijiste que estabas en Londres por trabajo.

–Te mentí. Fui a Londres porque me había dado

cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.

Ella no respondió, solo lo miró con los ojos muy

abiertos y siguió escuchando.

–Iba a pedirte que tuviésemos una relación, para

conocernos mejor. Tenía pensado llevarte a cenar y

regalarte flores, lo típico. Aunque te parezca cursi,

quería hacerte feliz y tenía la esperanza de conseguir

que te enamorases de mí.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–¿De verdad me amas? –le preguntó en un

susurro.

Él le acarició el pelo con mano temblorosa antes de

contestar:

–Con todo mi alma y mi corazón. ¿Tanto te cuesta

creerlo?

–Es que he deseado tanto que me quisieras –admitió

entre lágrimas–. Las semanas que pasamos juntos

fueron las más felices de mi vida. Te amo, Sasuke.

–Sakura… –dijo él antes de abrazarla–. Te necesito en

mi vida, mi preciosa Sakura.

La besó con tanto cuidado y tanto respeto que Sakura

lloró todavía más.

–Pensé que siempre estaría sola –susurró–. Te

amo tanto.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos y sintió cómo todo el cuerpo

se le llenaba de amor. Luego se arrodilló delante de ella

y se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

–Quería haberte dado esto hace tiempo –le dijo,

poniéndole un anillo en el dedo–. ¿Vas a volver a la

iglesia conmigo para convertirte en mi esposa, en mi

amante y en el amor de mi vida?

El zafiro del anillo reflejaba el color del mar y los

diamantes que lo rodeaban brillaban tanto como las

lágrimas de Sakura, que en esa ocasión eran lágrimas de

felicidad. Ella se arrodilló también y lo abrazó.

–Claro que sí.

.

* * *

.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cuantas quieren violar a Sasuke ahora...? ok no...xD, les agradezco inmensamente una vez más su apoyo y espero que les haya gustado, no olviden esperar el epílogo :) :**

_**.**_

_**Strikis**_

_**Abiagil Haruno 27**_

_**laurita-asakura**_

_**Lupe-chan**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**Yoouarebeautiful**_

_**Hiyoko-sama**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**Nikis**_

_**Guest**_

_**choiamberc**_

_**IsabellaHoshi**_

_**rachel**_

_**PulinaGQG**_

_**Yuki Uchiha-Pao**_

_**QuinzMoon**_

_**Guest**_

_**.**_

**realmente muchas gracias por apoyarme, nada me hace tan feliz como lo hacen ustedes :)**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews **

**Hasta la proxima!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


	11. Epilogo

**Ohayo chicas ;D**

**lo sé, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez, y casi que podría decir que me he vuelto como las autoras de FF que tanto odio...Pero tengo **

**mis razones! :en primer lugar, recuerdan que les dije que sacaba mis historias de un blog que posteriormente adaptaba? pues andaba**

** tranquilamente por el amplio google un día y me dije:" Hoy tengo tiempo, voy a subir el epilogo..." y entonces busqué el blog, no**

**tengo ordenador propio entonces cada vez que subo un capitulo tengo que bajar**

** la historia completa, y Google dijo: " El blog que buscas ha sido eliminado..."**

**y yo dije:"OOOOOOOHHHH MYYYY GODDDD!" así que comprenderán que fue extremadamente difícil para mi recuperar la historia, empezando que **

**no fue nada fácil ubicarla...**

**en segundo lugar: me he encontrado un pasatiempo excelente xD en un juego MMORPG, o como se escriba, se llama Karos, es realmente adictivo! y pss me la paso ahi, ya hasta parezco un zombie**

**y en tercer lugar: me cambié de carrera y pss espero lo mejor para mi ahora. De igual manera, las he extrañado muchisimo y las quiero mucho**

**ya quisiera yo tener amigas como ustedes, salir, bromear, no sé...Muchisimas gracias a las personitas que le han dado like**

** a mi pagina de Fb _Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa_, que está igual o más abandonada que el FF :'( sólo me queda despedirme y desearles que este epilogo,**

**algo corto, sea de su agrado, igual, aunque ya no cuente con ese blog, tengo dos posibles historias para subir que espero que les gusten, sólo denme **

**algo de tiempo :) , ultimanete estoy muy solitaria, se me cayó el celular de las piernas un día y cataplum y no más miau xD así que si quieren **

**agregarme a Fb estoy como Katherine Legro Sanclemente, muchas gracias por leerme! **

.

* * *

.

UNA AVENTURA EN EL PARAÍSO

.

Epílogo

.

Siete meses después nacían por cesárea sus mellizos. Sakura se había sentido decepcionada cuando el ginecólogo la había recomendado que no tuviese un parto vaginal debido a que ella era estrecha de caderas y los niños, grandes. De camino al quirófano, Sakura le había dicho a Sasuke:

–Me siento fracasada.

–Eso no es posible, eres la mujer más increíble del mundo.

Y cuando le habían puesto a su hijo en brazos, seguido de la niña poco después, Sakura se había olvidado de su deseo de dar a luz rodeada de velas con un disco de cantos de ballenas de fondo.

–Están bien y eso es lo que importa –le susurró a Sasuke, mientras ambos miraban a los bebés, que dormían en sus cunas.

Los habían llamado Fugaku y Mikoto, como los padres de Sasuke , y los habían llevado a Hokkaido cuando habían cumplido las dos semanas.

–Cuando sea mayor, me llevaré al niño a pescar,como hacía mi padre conmigo –prometió Sasuke, acariciándole el brazo al bebé.

–Y a Mikoto también –le dijo Sakura mirando a su hija–. No te olvides de ella.

–Por supuesto que a Mikoto también. Iremos todos. Somos una familia.

Puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y añadió:

–Quiero a nuestros hijos con todo mi corazón, pero tú, señora Uchiha , eres el amor de mi vida.

.

* * *

.

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus favoritos, alertas, comentarios, etc. ya saben que si qieren pueden agregarme y por favor, denle like a mi pagina :) nos vemos pronto!**

**.**

_**Strikis**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**DULCECITO311**_

_**Candice Saint-Just**_

_**aRiElLa 95**_

_**harunoakatsuki**_

_**choiamberc**_

_**Abigail Haruno 27**_

_**Yoouarebeautiful**_

_**Pamys-Chan**_

_**Andy**_

_**EdiitH**_

_**SasusakuFan**_

_**Melisa xD**_

_**Me Late El Lemon**_

_**Nikis**_

_**Aiko-Uchiha05**_

_**RACHEL**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Gracias por leer**

**y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**.**

**.**

_**Amy Lee Uchiha Hiragizawa Way**_


End file.
